


Daddy Dearest

by gonnaflynow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Banter, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Butt Plugs, Couch Sex, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fingering, Fluff, HAHA plug., M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Power Play, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sex Shops, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Snuggling, Spanking, Stupid boyfriends, Suit Porn, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom, WILD DADDY KINK APPEARS!, Wall Sex, blowjob, dorky old gays, eruri - Freeform, get in losers we're going shopping, handjob, phone sex (but definitely not the way you're thinking), schmoopy boyfriends, sensory confusion, shameless plug for other TV shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin discover a kink they didn't know they had. How far will it take them? How much is <i>too</i> far?</p><p>(Porn? Plot? We got it all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slip of the tongue sends Erwin into a tailspin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for and dedicated to my beta, crowley-kingoftrunks. I have suddenly developed a keen need to deliver her some daddy kink. Hope you’ll enjoy the ride as well!

“Honey, I’m home,” Levi groaned sarcastically, stepping through the door and throwing his messenger bag in the corner.

“Levi, what took you—” Erwin called, stopping his train of thought as Levi rounded the corner. “Oh my god.”

“Isn’t it a good look for me?” Levi said, twirling to show off his soaked blazer, shirt, and jeans. “Typical asshole cabbie. Should have known not to stand so close to the curb.” He snarled, pinching the damp fabric tenuously between his thumb and forefinger. “I really liked this jacket.”

“Oh, Levi, come here, let’s get this thing off you,” said Erwin, beckoning Levi to him with a concerned look in his eyes. Levi trotted over obediently and turned around for Erwin to divest him of the garment, shivering pleasantly when he felt a kiss pressed to the damp skin of his neck.

“I missed you today,” Erwin murmured, hands snaking around Levi’s waist.

“I’ll be able to cook up the same sentiments once I get out of these nasty clothes,” Levi chuckled dryly. He could still feel the chilly autumn air cutting through him, even in the comfort of their apartment. His sides tingled when Erwin’s hands began tugging the clingy shirt up and over his head and he immediately felt the welcome warmth of body heat in its place as the taller man pressed against his back, dropping the shirt to the floor with a wet plop as he stooped to capture Levi’s lips. He groaned in contentment, twisting around to face Erwin instead and tugging the man down to his level by the collar of his shirt, the top two buttons left undone now that he was off work. 

“Make me forget this entire day,” he growled, determinedly locking eyes with Erwin.

“I’ll make you forget,” said Erwin, voice dipping into lower registers as he rose to the challenge. “I’ll make you forget everything but my name.” Levi gave a second shiver, the stormy grey of his eyes giving way to black as Erwin scooped him up in his arms, kicking the soiled clothing out of his path as he headed for the bedroom. 

“Watch the floor…”

“I’ll clean it later,” Erwin mumbled into the crook of his neck.

“Like hell you will,” Levi huffed fondly, shrugging off Erwin’s wandering lips and bringing them back to his own. He landed with a soft thump on the bed, Erwin climbing on top of him with a familiar heat swallowing his clear blue irises. 

“Let’s get the rest of these off you,” he whispered promisingly, fingers ghosting down Levi’s exposed torso and coaxing a flush from his pale skin. He made a show of traveling down the small body, tender kisses and licks quickly giving way to rougher treatment. Big hands trailed in the wake of his mouth, lingering a few moments too long before finding a new spot to tease — which, fortunately for Levi, had the dual effect of warming him up, his small body still trembling from the afternoon’s wet run-in.

“Erwin, get on with it,” he whined from the top of the bed, wiggling his hips. “My legs are going to fall off if you don’t get rid of these god damn pants.”

“Normally I’d call you a liar, but under the circumstances…” Erwin trailed off with a smirk, tongue and teeth sucking a line from Levi’s navel to his waistband. He let out a bark when Levi impatiently gave him a face of wet denim and went to unfasten the button, working the clingy garment quickly down his legs. He stripped Levi's socks off with a flourish, kissing his way up the inside of his leg until his mouth hit fabric. 

"You got wet all the way through, huh…" Erwin muttered, hand hovering over the heavy outline of Levi's cock. So much water had splashed on him that it had soaked through to his briefs, rendering the thin material almost translucent, much to Erwin's delight.

"Yes, and it's uncomfortable as fuck," Levi groaned, cock giving a twitch at the sound of Erwin's voice and the way his breath hit the wet fabric. 

"Well, we can't have that," Erwin grinned salaciously, peeling the wet material away and licking a broad stripe up Levi's dick before taking the first few inches into his mouth, cheeks hollowing indecently. He arched up into Erwin's mouth, body bowing off the bed as he released a shuddering moan he didn't know he was holding back.

"Look at you, Levi, god, you’re so dirty," Erwin rumbled, pulling off to decorate the milky expanse of Levi's inner thigh with a well-placed string of bites. "Can't even keep yourself clean for me, can you?" Levi let out a broken sound when Erwin’s tongue found its way across his perineum and over and around his balls. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Levi reached an arm towards Erwin's head, attempting to guide it back towards his throbbing prick, but Erwin remained just out of reach, chuckling deviously as his mouth traveled slowly down Levi's hipbone before taking his cock to the hilt. Levi gasped, fingers digging into the comforter to keep himself from bucking into Erwin's mouth. He pulled back, tongue swirling around the head before taking his entire length back in, mouth giving the perfect amount of suction. He continued like this for some time, occasionally coming up for air and sweeping his broad tongue along the bulging  veins on the underside, one hand teasing at the sensitive skin on the top of Levi's leg. 

Suddenly, Levi felt a warm sensation brushing across his entrance, leaving a trail of moisture in its wake. He keened backwards into the touch, and Erwin took his cock to the hilt again just as one of his big fingers breached Levi's backside. His toes curled up in agony, lust-addled mind trying to process the unbelievable sensation of being fingered and sucked off at the same time.

"Erwin…" he whispered, glancing down his body at the blond head bobbing lewdly up and down on his cock. Erwin hummed, slowly working another finger into Levi and thrusting them in time with the movements of his mouth. Levi bit his lip to stifle a groan, and he suddenly found himself with a pair of riveting lust-blown blue eyes staring into his own.

"I want to hear you," Erwin breathed, hot breath wrapping sinfully around Levi's spit-slick length. He began to mouth at the head and curled his fingers inside Levi, purposely trying to elicit a reaction. Levi's gaze trembled and broke as Erwin hit his prostate, head lolling to the side as he was stretched open. The burn clouded out the pleasure, initially, and Levi’s breath began to come in short pants, but the longer Erwin worked the more he was tempted to beg for more. 

"You can take another." It wasn't a question. Levi licked his dry lips, nodding — he didn't trust himself to speak. Erwin removed his fingers, tonguing and sucking them until they gleamed, and promptly inserted three of them back into Levi with little warning. The smaller man ground his teeth at the stretch, holding down a strained whine.

“What did I say about hearing you?” Erwin warned, staring piercingly up at Levi as he began to lick around the head of his cock.

“Th-that… _oh_ … I… s-shouldn’t hold back noises,” Levi stammered, a full body shiver running through him when Erwin gave a long lick from root to tip and sunk his mouth slowly back down his length. He could feel Erwin’s nose brush the trimmed hair at the base of his cock, and the thought made a lump rise in Levi’s throat. He swallowed it down and closed his eyes, getting lost in the feel of Erwin’s fingers and mouth. 

Just as Levi’s mind had begun to go hazy from the sensations, his sense of gravity suddenly inverted. He was quickly flipped over and his face met the comforter with a yelp as Erwin roughly grabbed his hip, dragging his clothed erection slowly over Levi’s stretched hole. The silky suit material added an entirely different layer of sensations, and combined with the fact that Erwin was willing to sully a pair of his work pants on Levi’s behalf, the smaller man couldn’t keep down a groan if he tried. Acting quickly, Erwin grabbed Levi’s cock, jerking him off with short, controlled movements in time with the insistent thrust of his hips. He leaned over Levi’s body, covering it with his own. 

“I bet you could get off just like this,” he breathed, sliding his tongue over the curve of Levi’s ear and covering Levi’s hands with his own. 

“N-no, Erwin…” Levi pressed himself up into the man looming above him, Erwin’s work shirt dragging softly on his back, and fisted his hands into the sheets to stave off his orgasm. 

Erwin smirked. “No? I can stop, if you’d like.” He began to slow his hips and his hand.

“That’s not what I meant!” Levi cried out, thrusting his ass backwards and grinding on Erwin’s obvious hard-on. He had to swallow a groan at the contact.

“Then what did you mean?” he asked innocently, sliding two fingers back into Levi’s needy hole and scissoring them, letting him enjoy the burn.

“ _Fuck me_ , you _asshole_.”

“I think you need some more preparation,” Erwin said blankly, slipping his ring finger into the mix and stretching all three fingers as wide as they would go.

“I _need_ your giant dick inside of me, stop being a tease!” Levi panted. His hands gave out beneath him, shaking too hard to properly support himself, so he dropped to his elbows and shoved his ass further up in the air, earning an angry, impatient grope to the meat of his ass. Levi gasped, head dropping between his arms as the pain radiated down his backside. He could feel the indentations of the fingerprints and was sure that telltale circular bruises would soon begin to bloom.

Erwin leaned over and gave Levi a kiss on the cheek in apology, reaching for the lube on the nightstand as he did so. His pants and boxers were shoved off unceremoniously, cock springing to full attention and leaking precum on his stomach, and he gave it a quick coating of lube before grabbing Levi’s hips and slamming home in one stroke. Levi yelped, body stiffening at the abrupt penetration.

“You told me to stop teasing,” Erwin laughed throatily. He dimly noted that his hands were grasping Levi’s thighs a little harder than they should in an effort to remain still — sometimes Erwin forgot his own strength and needed to breathe and remind himself to let Levi adjust.

“Fucking _move_ , then,” the smaller man growled, bracing himself on his elbows and shooting a testy look behind him. Erwin flashed a knowing smile and slowly pulled out before sinking back in again, making sure to angle himself directly at Levi’s prostate. Levi gave a small cry and bucked forward, his body pliant in Erwin’s hands. 

“You asked me to, and I’ll do whatever you ask,” said Erwin, eyebrows raised, as he hit his target twice more. 

“You don’t — _aah_ — fuck around, do you Erwin?”

“There’s only one thing around here that I fuck,” he snapped possessively, reaching forward and gripping Levi’s wrists with one hand and using the leverage to sink in deeper, drawing a deep cry from the smaller man. Erwin used his position and height to his advantage, arching over Levi and sucking bite after bite down his neck and shoulders, the thrusting of his hips driving his teeth into the skin.

“Erwin…” Levi wheezed. “Erwin, I’m getting close…”

The corner of Erwin’s mouth began to curl up. “I don’t think we can have that,” he purred, ramming into Levi’s prostate one last time before pulling out and hooking an arm around the smaller man’s midsection. Levi gave an ungainly squeak as he was hoisted into the air and lowered into Erwin’s waiting lap. His legs were crossed underneath him to provide Levi the perfect place to sit. He lined up Levi’s entrance with the head of his cock, and it nudged in slowly before sinking back into him in one slow slide.

“I wanted to be closer to you,” Erwin rumbled, pulling Levi close before placing his hands low on his waist and slowly beginning to raise and lower him, sometimes meeting him halfway with his own hips, sometimes guiding Levi’s body to do all the work. Levi’s eyes rolled back in his head at the eroticism of the position, his cock twitching in rapt attention as it glided along Erwin’s firm abdominals. Levi knew that there was a part of Erwin that got off on controlling him,  but damn if he didn’t enjoy being a little manhandled once in a while. With Erwin, he never had to fear that he would be treated like something to be thrown around — they gave each other their trust, and with it the power to communicate if something wasn’t working. 

 _Plus_ , he mused, _this angle is fucking_ amazing.

“Get this… _off_ ,” Levi grunted, tugging at the buttons on Erwin’s shirt until they came free. He shoved the garment off his shoulders, taking the opportunity to run his tongue along the other man’s prominent collarbone before sucking a bruise at the base of his throat. Erwin uttered a soft moan and sped the movement of his hips, hands sliding up Levi’s sides so his thumbs could tease his peaked nipples. Levi crashed into Erwin’s front with a broken sound, melding against his chest and burying his head in the crook of Erwin’s neck to stifle a string of incoherencies. As Erwin continued to pound into him, his muttering ran into one long, desperate whine as he wrapped his arms and legs around Erwin’s torso and pulled himself even closer. Erwin took the hint and adjusted his angle,  his cock hitting Levi’s prostate on every thrust without mercy. 

“ _Oh!_ ” Levi shouted, eyes squeezed shut, brow furrowed, and biting his bottom lip. “Oh _god_ , daddy, right there…” He threw his head back, neck fully exposed and Erwin’s name falling from his lips in a silent chant.

Erwin’s eyes hardened instantly, grip becoming slack. His mouth began to mold around a half-formed question when Levi’s insistent moaning brought him back to the moment. He gave himself a shake and resumed his breakneck pace, hands gripping Levi’s small waist a little too hard as he tried to get his mind back on track.

_Misheard. I misheard was all._

Levi began to tremble, his body nearing its limit. Erwin felt Levi’s lips chanting an unending litany of his name into his neck. Something inside him stirred at the gesture, and he snaked an arm around his small waist and pulled Levi away from him, cupping his face with his free hand.

“Levi,” he whispered, a statement shining unsaid in his blue eyes.

“I know,” Levi said simply, and brought their lips together. They both moaned at the feeling of each other’s mouths, lips quickly parting to make way for tongues that snuck their way into familiar hidden nooks.

With a few more quick thrusts of Erwin’s hips, Levi came undone, cum shooting on both of their stomachs in streaks and gluing them even more tightly together. Erwin followed him over the edge not a moment later, seating himself deeply inside Levi to release his load with a groan. They came down slowly, catching their breath and holding each other through the aftershocks. Erwin, ever perceptive, waited until he could no longer feel the tremors in Levi’s thighs before slowly lifting him off his softening cock and placing him on the bed, a hand going to cup his ravaged ass to spare the sheets from the flood of cum. Too tired to make a show of cleaning his hand off, Erwin reached over and grasped around on the floor until he found his discarded boxers, efficiently wiping away his release before rolling to his other side to press closer to Levi.

“You fucked this shitty day right out of me,” Levi sighed contently. “I didn’t think that was even possible.”

“There’s a first for everything,” Erwin groaned, rolling onto his front and stretching an arm over Levi’s sticky stomach to pull him closer.

“If you think I’m going to linger in a pool of spunk and make that another first, you thought wrong,” Levi laughed, shoving Erwin’s arm off and loping towards the bathroom. The rush of water soon began to bounce around the room, perfectly complimenting the gloomy city skies.

“You coming?” Levi asked, peeking his head back into the bedroom.

Erwin looked up at him sleepily. “You go ahead. I just want to lie here for a while.”

“Hm. Suit yourself, old man.” Levi wrinkled his nose and disappeared into the steam.

Erwin sighed and pulled himself up the bed until he could lie back with his head on a pillow. His eyes drifted shut, the sound of the shower slowing his breathing until he was almost asleep.

Just then, an unsettling idea decided to resurface and rear its head.

_Daddy?_

Erwin’s eyes snapped open. 

 _There’s no way that’s what he actually said_. He grimaced at the notion, agitation creeping in to replace his usual level-headed attitude. _Or maybe it was a slip of the tongue?_  

Erwin sat up, running a hand through his disheveled hair. 

 _It’s probably nothing_ , he thought determinedly. _I’m probably blowing things out of proportion._

The shower noises, Erwin noted dimly, had stopped. With a grunt, he rose from the bed, plodding mechanically towards the bathroom. He needed to wash away the confusion and ebbing panic — feeling unsure wasn’t something he needed to get used to, and he could let himself stand in the hot water and just not _think_ for a while.

Trapped in a mental fog, he failed to notice Levi standing to the side of the doorframe.

“Watch it there, big guy,” Levi chuckled, ducking agilely out of the way of Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin made no indication that he had heard, instead heading right for the shower. Frowning, Levi followed him. An insistent tap on the shoulder turned him around, and Levi was faced with the most forlorn look he had ever seen on the man’s face.

“Erwin, what’s wrong?” asked Levi, arms crossed in confusion.

Erwin said nothing, and stepped into the shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. How will Erwin react to this turn of events? Is Levi even aware he said anything wrong? _Stay tuned._
> 
> [snk-sexual](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin Smith had perfectly nice parents, thank you very much, and they were the last thing he wanted to think about during sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Erwin totally works for The Weinstein Company as the Executive in Charge of Film and Legal Affairs (this is the real name of this position), which means fun settlements all the time with basically every movie house in existence. I sure hope he didn’t get caught up in all this nonsense with The Hobbit… 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and thanks to my beta crowley-kingoftrunks for being too great for words!

Erwin’s bad mood had cleared up by nightfall, but Levi knew that it was only Thursday and that he still had one more stressful day of work ahead of him before the relief of the weekend. The current case he had was nothing too difficult — some B-list company had made an awful parody of _The Iron Lady_ without taking out the proper copyrights, which was something even Levi could win despite his lack of formal legal training — but the real intent was to wring as much money out of the other business as possible, and the settlements dragged on for days on end, each side trying to one-up the other in an exhausting game of corporate chicken. Soon after dinner, Erwin had climbed into bed, slung an arm across Levi, and was out within minutes, too drained to even stay up and watch whatever bad sitcom they usually found on TV.

Friday morning, Erwin found himself unusually fatigued as he walked into work — surprising, in truth, because he had gone to bed early instead of staying up to review files and had consumed double his normal amount of coffee on his way to the Weinstein offices. His work day proceeded as normally as it could while there was an active case, but the fatigue from multiple sleepless nights had begun to take a toll on him, and he even found it difficult to muster up extra energy to put into his trademark “give me all your money or I’ll make life extremely unpleasant” smiles. He didn’t have time to reflect on anything not related to the lawsuit until a call came in for him around lunchtime.

“Weinstein Company, this is Erwin,” he recited in a practiced monotone, absentmindedly twirling the cord of the phone around his finger.

“Erwin! I’ve tried three times today and the secretary kept telling me she couldn’t put my call through! Who would deny a mother the right to talk to her only child?”

“Oh,” said Erwin, rubbing a hand over his forehead and willing himself to have patience. “She’s on specific instructions not to let any calls through unless they’re related to this case. It’s nothing against you, mom.”

“That’s exactly what I was calling about, now that you mention,” she chirped. “I saw a clip about the _Iron Lady_ case on the news this morning while your father and I were having breakfast, and we just wanted to know — seven million?! That's what they said Weinstein would get from it, anyway, though we both know they might have inflated those figures. Are you even working this case?"

“I’m the head of the legal division, mother, of course I'm working the case."

"Now don't backtalk me, I'm just curious," his mother reprimanded. “You sound like you’re working yourself too hard again, Erwin, don’t you know when to take a break?”

Erwin repressed a strained sigh. No, he didn’t know when or even _how_ to take a break — being raised as the only child of type A parents ensured that much.

“Well, I’m actually right in the middle of litigation now, we’re on a lunch break,” he tried, the taut phone cord turning the tip of his pointer finger a flushed red. “I hate to cut this short, but I have some important things I need to look over before I go back in there. I’ll try and call you back over the weekend, how does that sound?”

“Your father says he doesn’t get to hear from you nearly as much as he used to, I hope you do call back if only to speak with him,” his mother said slowly, adopting the tone she used to scold him with as a child. 

“Where is he right now, anyway?” Erwin said abruptly. “I know it’s been a few weeks since he started physical therapy for his hip surgery—”

“On a golf outing with the neighbors,” she clucked, interrupting. “A remarkably fast recovery time, they said, one of the fastest they’ve seen.”

“That’s great to hear. I just hope he rented a golf cart.” Erwin forced a smile, trying to add some cheery inflection to his voice. “Listen, I only have ten minutes left and I haven’t exactly gotten to eat anything, but you’ll be hearing from me soon, okay? I’ll try and call sometime in the afternoon or early evening on Saturday.”

“Make that Sunday, we have a progressive dinner on Saturday — you know, that thing where all the neighbors make different dishes, it’s like those potlucks we used to go to only you hop houses — and that’ll probably eat into most of the day.”

“I’ll try and fit you in,” said Erwin, eyes glued to the ticking clock.

“And see if Levi’s free then, too, we haven’t gotten to talk to him in a god’s age. He was telling your father all about one of the stories he was working on last time, something about the growing number of unemployed veterans in New York City.”

Erwin finally cracked a real smile. Yet another thing he loved about Levi, besides the fact that he was a stellar journalist, was that he was great at interacting with Erwin’s parents — enviously, he seemed to handle them better than their only child.

“I’ll try and get him on the phone,” he promised. “I’ve really got to hang up now.”

“Alright, honey, I understand. Go get ‘em! I bet you can get more than seven million that CBS was telling us about.”

“That’s that we’re going for,” Erwin chuckled dryly. “Bye, mom. Give my love to dad.” 

“We’ll be waiting for your call!” she said, and the line went dead.

Erwin groaned and slumped in his chair, running a weary hand through his hair and glancing at the clock with trepidation. Maybe he would have time to grab a third coffee before heading back into the boardroom.

\--------

Friday evening brought with it a sudden autumn cold snap, which had Erwin longing for the constant warmth of his California home as he haltingly made his way home in a jacket too light for the weather. The dank tunnels of the subway didn’t help matters: the addition of the humidity from the recent rain only made the cold more oppressive, and the constant shift in temperature from bodies being packed into and out of the train car had Erwin wilting on his feet by the time they passed the Lincoln Center stop. 

The first thing he noticed upon entering the apartment was the strong scent of fresh cooked pasta. 

“Welcome home, you big oaf,” Levi shouted from the kitchen on the sound of the closing door. “I’d come give you a ‘Happy Friday’ kiss or something but I’m elbow deep in flour. You’re late.”

“Packed subway. It got cold,” Erwin mumbled by way of greeting, hanging his coat in the hallway closet and slinking towards the bedroom for a warmer change of clothes. He was halfway through pulling a sweatshirt over his head when the thought hit him like a ton of bricks, and his mind flew through a series of rapid associations that left him feeling tense and disoriented.

_Dependence._

_Parents._

_Big oaf._

**_Daddy._ **

Erwin sank back against the wall with a groan, all appetite gone as he hit the floor and pressed his head against his knees. 

“Erwin?” Levi asked after a beat. “I heard a noise. Should I be concerned?”

“It’s nothing,” he called back quickly. “I think my shoulder’s acting up from sitting still all day.”

“Do you want me to come take a look?” Levi’s voice sounded like it was coming closer, and Erwin scrambled to get back on his feet.

“Nothing a painkiller won’t fix.” Erwin grimaced. He almost never used painkillers.

Levi appeared in the doorway, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a light dusting of flour covering the upper half of his body.

“Must be bad, then,” he said softly, crossing his arms before remembering they too were covered in flour. He walked over to Erwin and held his arms out for a hug.

“Happy Friday.”

“Hi,” said Erwin, approaching Levi with a tremor in his step and running a tentative hand through his smooth black hair, giving a brittle laugh when his fingers came back with a coating of white. He couldn’t bring himself to touch him, not fully, when the only thing he could concentrate on was that perfect cupid’s bow stretched around that awful word. “I hate to be a buzzkill, but I think I’m going to have to sit this one out. The opposing counsel had a card up their sleeve today that I didn’t anticipate, so I’ve got to work through some of this tonight while it’s still fresh in my mind.” The statement wasn’t entirely false – Erwin didn’t anticipate the stunt they pulled, but he already had a plan of his own to counter it – but he needed an excuse to be alone and work things out, and he couldn’t think of a better way than to throw himself into the case and forget the problem existed.

“Are you sure? I’ve been in there since I got home, I just got through with the pasta and there’s a loaf of fresh sourdough in the oven.”

“I know. I’m sorry, I really am, I just have to get some things done for this damn case while I still have the energy. I’ll make sure to come and get some food after I finish, okay?” He moved his mouth into what he hoped was a passable smile. Levi quirked an eyebrow and gave him a long stare. Erwin had never turned down homemade food, especially when it involved as much work as this meal had. He thought about throwing a fit but eventually thought better of it, giving a small shrug as he decided to let it go.

“Don’t stay up too late,” he winked, grabbing Erwin’s hand and giving it a squeeze. When Levi was safely out of sight, Erwin breathed a sigh through his teeth, one hand anxiously gripping his upper arm. He knew it was irrational, this entire situation, but his overwhelming exhaustion made the events of Thursday afternoon replay over and over in his mind’s eye every time he looked at Levi. Even though he knew the other man was just trying to help, Erwin knew he had to preserve as much of his sanity as he could and just get through this case, even if it meant being isolated.

_Yes. Work. That’ll get my mind off this… whatever it is._

\--------

Erwin worked through the night, finally allowing himself to slip into bed at four in the morning only to rise again at six and shut himself back in the small home office after two hours of troubled sleep. He powered single-mindedly through stack after stack of documents — on the positive side, at least this would let him wrap up the case on the earlier side of next week. However, his willpower could only last so long on such little sleep, and soon a small shred of the panic from the previous night began to creep into his headspace.

 _It’s not normal, is it…_ he thought emptily, resting his head in his hands. _I thought we laid all our cards on the table a long time ago. Where is this coming from?_ He couldn’t keep the word from looping in his mind, the connotations growing more twisted with each repetition. _What drives people to even do it, anyway? Childhood trauma? I don’t see how reinacting it in that way would help. And as far as I know Levi didn’t have any issues with his father, not that he’s told me about._

 _But even if he_ did _have issues, why would he bring this up_ now?

A dizzy feeling started to overtake him ( _maybe dehydration_ , he thought dimly), and he summarily pushed his thoughts away by tucking his head down and forcing himself back into the papers.

Around midday, a soft knock drew him out of his reverie. Levi appeared with a steaming plate of leftovers, setting them gingerly down on the corner of Erwin’s desk before giving him an appraising glance. Erwin only noticed Levi was still standing there a few minutes later when he didn’t hear the second click of the door. 

“I noticed you hadn’t eaten last night,” said Levi, lacing his fingers together and rocking in place, “and I figured you might be getting hungry, so I heated up some of the spaghetti. You really need to get your head out of those damn papers for five minutes or your eyes are gonna melt out of your head.” He nudged the plate in Erwin’s direction, hoping to elicit a reaction, but Erwin’s tired eyes stayed glued to his computer screen, occasionally glancing off to search for a document in one of the many piles to his right. With a defeated roll of his eyes, Levi retreated into the hallway and perched on the couch with the TV remote, determined to wait Erwin out.

As the sun began to dip beyond the horizon, Levi decided he had waited long enough, and minutes later, he was barging into Erwin’s office, a plan in mind. He found Erwin hunched over his desk, the plate of spaghetti lying half-eaten to the side of the desk and the dark circles under his eyes even more pronounced than in the early afternoon. He bit his lip in annoyance — it was time for an intervention.

“Erwin.”

“Levi.” Erwin looked up from the case files, a haggard look written across his face.

“Come here,” said Levi with a sly grin. “I have something I want to show you.”

“Can it wait?” Erwin pleaded, a lump settling in his stomach. “I’ve only got about twenty minutes more of review to do…”

“You can finish in the morning. The settlement doesn’t resume until Monday, anyway.” Levi stepped behind Erwin, placing gentle hands on his shoulders and kneading at the tension. “It’s high time you took a break.”

Erwin gave a small murmur of defeat — nothing would deter a stubborn Levi. He spun around in his office chair, slumping forward in the absence of the desk to hold him up, but Levi caught him by the shoulders and planted a kiss on his forehead before hoisting him to his feet. 

“I’m pulling the concerned boyfriend card and ordering you not to work for the rest of the weekend,” he said, steering Erwin out of the office and towards the bedroom. Erwin’s brow furrowed, but as he was on the cusp of making another excuse, Levi stopped walking and pressed a finger to his lips. “No. No backing out of this one. I haven’t even seen you since you holed up in your office yesterday, and time off on the weekends exists even for high-powered lawyer types like you. You’re taking a break, and that will be that.” 

A pang of guilt radiated through Erwin’s chest – he had been pointedly ignoring Levi since he got home from the office – but his irrational self-preservation instinct from the day before set in and prevented him from allowing himself to bend to Levi’s will, good-intentioned though it was.

“Why do you look so sad? Surely your work can’t be more important than I am,” Levi groaned jokingly, tugging Erwin into the bathroom.

“No, that’s not it…” He trailed off, closing his eyes. “I’m just… tired, I guess.”

“Yeah, if the amount of sleep you got last night is any indication, I’d say the same,” Levi snorted, spinning Erwin around. “Now. Clothes off. Get in the tub. It’s already drawn and I don’t think I’d let it sit too much longer if I were you.” 

Levi and Erwin’s combined income was enough to get them a nice apartment in Union Square, and one of the best things about the space was that the fully-outfitted bathroom had a built-in tub that could easily fit two people. Small tendrils of steam were now rolling off the surface of the water, sitting just under the lip so it wouldn’t overflow, and a soft, clean scent permeated the air, bringing Erwin out of the fog in his head. He really was tired. And a bath would be nice.

“Go on.” Levi nudged Erwin in the side with his elbow.

Erwin sighed happily, shucking his shirt, pants, and briefs before hopping over the ledge of the tub and sliding into the deep water.

"This was just what I needed," he rumbled contentedly, voice cracking from disuse and the dry air in his office.

"I know." Levi smiled, tossing his clothes into the pile on the floor without a second thought to folding them and climbed into the bath opposite Erwin.

“Turn around, you hopeless idiot,” said Levi, reaching behind him for the shampoo. “I’m gonna wash your hair.” Erwin hummed happily and did as he was told, tipping his head back to meet Levi’s gentle hands as they guided him down to the water and began massaging his scalp. 

After washing all the suds from his hair, Levi grabbed a washcloth from the lip of the tub and started to wash Erwin’s back with soothing strokes, paying extra attention to the knotted areas in his neck and shoulders.  Erwin melted back into the touches as his tension floated away with each pass of Levi’s hands, closing his eyes and letting the heat of the water and of Levi’s skin lull him into a sense of calm. When Levi finished rinsing off the last of the soap, he began to kiss a trail from the nape of Erwin’s neck and across his left shoulder before raising a hand out of the water to cup his face, tilting him into Levi’s waiting lips. They met in a languid kiss, Levi taking the lead and slowly opening Erwin up with little bites and sucks until his tongue swept across dry lips. Erwin placed a hand on Levi’s head and angled them closer together, opening his mouth in a low moan and letting Levi’s tongue invade when a small hand began to run over his chest. He inhaled sharply when small fingers pinched and tweaked his nipples into hardness and began to dip lower, stroking over his prominent hipbones before teasing the area around his stiffening cock.

Without warning, the nagging voice of his mother popped into Erwin’s head, reminding him to give his daddy a phone call this weekend – no, that wasn’t right, his father wanted to speak to Levi and—

He grunted and tried to snap himself out of it. Erwin Smith had perfectly nice parents, thank you very much, and they were the last thing he wanted to think about during sex. Erwin’s mouth slowly began to drift away from Levi’s as his mind hurtled exactly the wrong way it needed to be going, but a hand tugging on his sagging cock pushed the thought away.

Levi had begun to suck behind his ear, tongue cleverly flicking at the spot behind the earlobe that always made Erwin squirm as his hand made deft work of his softening erection, fingers forming a barely-touching O around him and beginning to pump slowly up and down. The sensations were heightened by the water swirling around them, and a small moan let Levi know that Erwin had come into the moment.

Satisfied that Erwin’s mind was back on track, Levi slipped his hand behind the assortment of soap and shampoo to grab a small bottle of silicone lubricant from the back of the stash. He flipped the cap and squeezed a small amount into his hand before flipping around and kneeling between Erwin’s spread legs. Before the taller man could process what was happening, Levi slipped a hand behind his back and started to work a finger slowly into himself, face contorting into a grimace of pleasure. He let out a strained moan when the digit breached the tight ring of muscle, and he sank down on his knees to let it penetrate more deeply, twitching when it brushed near his prostate. He rose up and sank back down on the finger again with a much more vocal moan, a second lube-coated finger already beginning to play at his entrance.

Erwin sucked on his bottom lip and groaned at the wanton sight before him. His fingers were twitching towards his throbbing cock, desperate to be touched... but what if Levi got out of hand again and said something else, maybe even worse than daddy? No, he was having none of that.

Above him, Levi was growing even louder as he slipped a third finger inside his ass, bouncing up and down and sending small waves around the bathtub as he worked himself on his hand.

“Erwin, I can’t keep doing this, I want your cock,” Levi groaned, sinking as far down on his fingers as he could muster and arching his back violently when they hit their mark.

One of Erwin’s hands flew out of the water to grab Levi’s waist, but he just stopped himself from pulling the smaller man onto his lap. His inner conflict bubbled to the surface, reason grappling with paranoia and made all the more difficult by the dull ache of lust.

The fucked-out look on Levi’s face was gone in an instant, replaced with befuddlement and a serious need to get to the bottom of whatever had Erwin in such a strange state. It definitely wasn’t fatigue, that much was clear now.

“Erwin. Hey. What’s going on?”

Erwin looked up in a daze.

“What d'you mean, what’s going on?”

Levi frowned, grabbing Erwin’s hip to stay balanced. “You. You’re being odd. Not tired odd. Odd odd. Like there’s something on your mind keeping you from completely enjoying this.” He dragged himself closer, removing the fingers from his ass with a soft grunt. “Tell me. What is it?”

“ _Tired_ ,” Erwin whined petulantly, unable to think up a better excuse on the spot.

“Yes, I get that, but there’s something else,” Levi pressed, locking their eyes together. “You know you can’t hide things from me anymore. And I don’t like it when you try.”

“Levi…”

“I promise that whatever it is, it’s probably not as bad as you think,” he said, tracing his thumb along Erwin’s jawbone. “Come on. Tell me.” Erwin began to blush hotly under the intense scrutiny of Levi’s gaze.

“Well, you know on Thursday?” he began slowly, not meeting Levi’s eyes.

“Okay, Thursday, that’s a starting point,” he said, an investigative tone permeating his voice. “What about Thursday?”

“It was after you got home from work…”

“So presumably after you stripped me down and laid me out.” Erwin’s blush deepened.

“You, uh… said something, while that was going on,” he managed to stammer out. Levi snorted.

“I’m sure I said _many_ things while that was going on.”

“Yeah, about that…”

Levi’s gaze sharpened down to a pinpoint.

“Did something I say upset you?”

Erwin went silent, clenching and unclenching his hands under the water.

“Erwin, we’re not going to get anywhere if you don’t tell me what it was,” he said, cocking his head to the side. There weren’t many things that got Erwin upset, or even flustered, and Levi hadn’t the faintest idea what he might have said to elicit such a negative response.

“ _...daddy_ ,” Erwin whispered, his breath making ripples on the water.

“Sorry, Erwin, I didn’t catch that,” Levi said with an earnest frown. Erwin swallowed down the lump in his throat.

“You said daddy, while I had you on my lap. You moaned it in my ear. I didn’t think you liked… liked things like that,” said Erwin, biting his lip uncomfortably.

A charged pause filled the air. Levi surveyed Erwin’s agitated face before bursting into laughter.

“...that’s _it_?” he scoffed, eyes rolling. “Erwin, if I said something like that, it was a slip of the tongue. You were almost literally fucking my brains out at the time, I probably wasn’t able to help myself.” Something in Erwin’s eyes remained unconvinced. “And you know, it doesn’t really sound like something I’d get off on. Sounds more suited to gross retired businessmen and their trophy wives.” He wriggled his nose at the displeasing thought.

Erwin released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“So _that’s_ what you were on about the past few days. Not the case,” said Levi, a knowing gleam growing in his eye as he put the pieces together.

“It was some of both…” Erwin admitted, blushing.

“Well, how about I work you over until you forget it ever happened?” Levi growled, a fierce possessiveness deepening in his eyes. “You’re not the only one capable of producing mind-blowing orgasms, you know.”

“Oh, please, I’d like that,” Erwin moaned unabashedly, head resting with a thud against the back ledge of the tub as he reached forward to greedily grab Levi’s hips. Levi gave him a devious grin and climbed on top of him backwards, lining the head of Erwin’s length up with his entrance and slowly sinking down, tilting his head back in a silent moan and relishing in the fullness he had been craving. Erwin’s hands guided his hips as he worked his way down, marveling as he saw inch by inch of his cock sink deep into Levi’s ass. When he was fully seated, Levi lifted himself up and slammed back down, ripping a loud groan from Erwin’s throat. 

“You like that, don’t you Erwin?” Levi huffed, turning his head halfway back as he moved. “Seeing your monster cock go in and out of my ass.” He rotated his hips around in a circle and dropped himself down on Erwin for emphasis, drawing a shaky whine from each of them. “I want you to come deep inside me, Erwin. Grab me, fuck me, _use_ me, I want to see how hard I can take it.”

Erwin grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stave off the tightness growing in his groin. When Levi started talking like that, he was never able to last long, and so he could only do what Levi had instructed and start slamming into him, hard and fast. The angle was perfect for both of them: Erwin was able to thrust his entire length in easily, and it hit Levi’s prostate nearly dead on every time. When Levi started rotating his hips again and bucking up and back into Erwin, he lost it and came shouting Levi’s name, clutching him tightly and trembling as he shot pulse after pulse of cum inside him. When his trembling had subsided, he leaned forward and wrapped a strong hand around Levi’s cock and had him cumming less than a minute later, his muscles clamping down on Erwin’s oversensitized dick.

“Baths are supposed to get people clean,” Levi noted absently, struggling to lift himself off of Erwin.

“You’re entirely clean except for your ass,” Erwin laughed, plucking the discarded washcloth from the back ledge and tossing it in front of Levi where it landed in the lukewarm water with a wet thop. “Thanks for the bath, by the way. Sometimes you know what I need better than I know myself.”

“Always glad to be of service,” said Levi with a roll of his eyes as he climbed out of the tub to fetch a pair of towels from the linen closet. 

Levi reached forward to pull the plug on the drain, when a sudden thought occurred to him.

 _Erwin doesn’t like being called daddy, huh…_ he mused, watching the murky water swirl down the drain. _I should be able to have some fun with this._ He chuckled to himself softly, clambering out of the slippery tub and into Erwin’s waiting arms and outstretched towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, Erwin is in for a rude awakening next chapter. Levi is going to have some gooooood fun with him. Ohhhh myyyyyy.
> 
> Also, today in Jesus Christ, What the Fuck, Cosmo: when I was looking stuff up about bathtub sex (for research purposes only, I swear), the first or second link that popped up was a Cosmo sex tip describing the position that I had Erwin and Levi in as being perfect for the voyeur, as it offered a “randy rear view.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is relentless in his quest to make Erwin super uncomfortable. Erwin follows his inner commander instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a blueprint for Levi and Erwin's apartment, if you're [interested](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com/post/75668369739/i-kind-of-got-carried-away-in-computer-science).

Erwin awoke the next morning with the exhaustion of the week still set deep in his bones, but his mind was clear at last, and he rolled over in bed with a happy sigh, body curling protectively around Levi as he allowed himself an extra hour of sleep. Two hours later, instead of waking to the grey dawn, Erwin rose to the savory scent of bacon and eggs. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and peeked out into the kitchen. Levi's back was to him as he worked over the stove, staying light on his feet – Erwin could tell that he had been trying to keep the noise down. He linked his fingers together behind him, head bowed, and wondered how he had the good fortune to end up with someone so considerate. Unable to resist the promise of food any longer, he plodded out the door and onto the tile floor.

After a breakfast that tasted even better than it smelled, Erwin packed himself away in his office with the promise that Levi was allowed to check in on him hourly and that he needed to be finished with work by dinnertime so they could use the rest of the evening to whittle down their expansive Netflix queue. Unsurprisingly, Erwin found it much easier to concentrate on his work without a mental block, and he sped through the remaining documents and had cooked up a plan to drive a nail in the coffin of their opponents by lunchtime, which Levi could tell from the smile and eyes that were a little too wide when he emerged from the office around two o’clock with the declaration that he was done early.

Levi was pleased that Erwin decided to forego further case review. He had become more than casually acquainted with Erwin’s persistent workaholic qualities over the six years they had been together, and while he accepted it as a part of him that he would never be able to change, Levi didn’t like it when Erwin turned self-destructive and forgot about basic human needs when he reached a certain threshold. Besides – and he would admit this freely – Levi was a selfish man and wanted Erwin’s free time to be his and his alone, and since their busy weekday schedules had them running around every day and falling into bed exhausted every night, the only time they were guaranteed to have time to enjoy each other’s company was on the weekends. Levi was more than a bit cross that Friday night and most of Saturday got taken away from him, especially considering that Erwin’s reasoning wasn’t entirely work-related, and was determined to make it up during the remnants of Sunday afternoon and evening.

He spun around on the kitchen counter barstool and crossed his arms in thought. So he might have said something weird during sex. It wouldn’t be the first time. _Anybody would lose control of their mouths with that god damn monster cock up their ass_ , Levi thought with an incredulous shake of his head. _But he’s never reacted like this before._ His mouth turned down into a pout. _Daddy. Why would that set him off so much?_ The thought didn’t bother him, particularly, but he chalked that up to his father not having much influence on his life – the man had always stayed at arm’s reach from Levi and had died when he was thirteen, so saying they didn’t have much of a relationship would be the understatement of the year. Erwin’s parents, on the other hand, had micromanaged his life from the day he was born and were a constant presence hovering over his shoulder until he was able to move out and live on his own – and even then, it was clear that they tried to exert their influence over a distance, to their son’s disdain. 

 _Yeah, if I had Leonard Smith for a father, he’d be the last thing I’d want to think about while boning my boyfriend._ Levi laughed to himself under his breath, hopping down from the barstool and clearing the lunch plates. _I see no reason why I shouldn’t have a little fun with him with this whole daddy thing. I bet he might even come around to it, if I did it right._ The small smirk on his face grew three times in size.

 _Next week. I’ll give him one good night’s sleep after this case closes, god knows he needs it, and then the game is_ on.

If Erwin noticed the sashay in Levi’s step for the rest of the day, he was wise enough not to ask.

\--------

Monday morning brought Erwin a renewed sense of purpose as he stepped off the subway and strode into the Weinstein offices, the final documents tucked snugly away in his briefcase. By two o’clock, he and his legal team had the case wrapped up with a fat red bow; they had argued the final settlement up to twelve million dollars, almost double what they had anticipated Weinstein would get. A unanimous decision was made to take a trip to the bar for a round of drinks after they had finished archiving the case files.

“Call up Levi, would you?” Nanaba asked, grabbing another box of files from the pile in the corner of Erwin’s office. “We haven’t seen him in a while, and if he’s not busy, he could meet us there.”

“Seconded,” Mike called from over his shoulder.

“Levi?” Hanji yelped, pushing past Mike and skidding to a halt in front of Erwin’s desk. “Yeah, get him down here! He deserves a drink just for putting up with you in case mode. I know how you get.” She shook her head, waggling a finger in a scolding fashion.

“Alright, alright, I’ll see if I can get him down here,” Erwin acquiesced, reaching for his cell phone in the top drawer of his desk. He shot a quick text to Levi – _Can you take a phone call?_ – and slid his phone in his pocket. A few moments later, his office phone was ringing, Levi’s number flashing on the caller ID.

“That was fast,” Erwin remarked, resisting the sudden urge to grin like an idiot.

“You caught me at just the right time. I just finished the follow-up interview with the head of the Board of Elections.”

“Oh, so you’re not far away,” said Erwin, turning to his window and looking southward. “The team and I were going to head to The Half Pint after we finished sorting and filing these papers and your presence has been requested.”

“Who asked first? Hanji?”

“Nanaba, actually. Do you think you can make it? I understand if you want to sort through some of your material first, we can catch up with them another time.”

“No, there actually wasn’t too much to cover. If I start walking now, would that give you enough time to finish up at the office?”

“Most likely.” Erwin let the smile that was tugging at his lips overtake his face, now that he was facing away from anyone who might see. “See you in an hour?”

“See you in an hour.” There was a satisfied lilt to Levi’s voice that Erwin couldn’t quite place, but it lifted his spirits. “I’m hanging up first, I know what happens if you start that discussion. Bye, Erwin.” The line went dead with a soft pop.

By the time he, Hanji, Mike, and Nanaba had finished up at the office, it was nearing six o’clock, and they decided to take a cab so as not to keep Levi waiting. Erwin got a text from him halfway to the bar saying that he just grabbed a table and wanted to know if anyone had drink orders.

 _We’re a few minutes from you_ , said Erwin. _Don’t worry about us. Go ahead and order yourself something._

 _See you soon, big daddy ;)_  

Erwin’s mouth pressed into a thin line, but he looked at the text again and realized the winky face should have tipped him off that Levi wasn’t being serious.

The cab dropped them off at the corner of 3rd and Thompson. The sunlight had long since faded away and the cozy atmosphere of the taproom beckoned them inside, the waitress ushering them to a table near the bar where Levi sat nursing an IPA, one elbow casually propped on the table. Erwin recognized a pair of flattering grey slacks, patterned with a faint plaid, and a deep purple shirt with the top button undone, the dark tone setting off his pale skin beautifully in the low light. He was still wearing his charcoal coat, but his black leather gloves were folded neatly on the table in front of him. Erwin’s heart jumped into his throat.

“Levi!” Hanji yelped, barreling past Erwin to scoop the small man up in a hug. “So glad you could make it, we haven’t seen you in so long!”

“Evening, Hanji,” Levi gasped, rolling his eyes as the group laughed in the background.

“Good to see you, Levi,” Mike smirked after prying Hanji’s hands off the smaller man.

“Mike, Nanaba.” Levi tipped his head in acknowledgement and thanks for restoring his breathing.

“Levi.” The small crowd parted before Erwin. He walked through the cleared path, placing his hands on Levi’s shoulders and letting his eyes rake unashamedly over his body before stooping down and pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead. 

“Thanks for coming,” he whispered, taking Levi’s bare hand in his gloved one and giving it a squeeze.

“Took you long enough,” Levi said in a low voice, squeezing Erwin’s hand back before shoving him off playfully. “Come on, order up. I don’t want to be the only one drinking, here.” Everyone laughed and took their seats, Erwin helping Levi with his coat and draping it over the back of his own chair, despite his protests. 

“Can I get you folks started on something to drink?” the waiter piped up, distributing menus. 

“I’m easy, Magic Hat for me,” Hanji piped up, handing the menu right back over her head. “You guys know what you want yet?”

“Duvel on tap, that’s something I haven’t seen in a while,” Mike mused. “I’ll have one of those.”

“Make that two Duvels,” said Nanaba, handing over her menu.

“And for you sir?”

Erwin frowned, scanning over the menu. “A Brooklyn Lager, please.”

“Coming right up.” The server walked off towards the bar, grabbing four glasses from under the counter and starting to pull their drinks.

“Okay. So how did this thing go down?” Levi started, leaning over the table. “Erwin was locked up in his damn office most of the weekend, I sure would have hoped he found something to use.”

The group huddled in close and began giving Levi a blow-by-blow of the day just as the server returned with their beers. Levi was pleased to hear that all of Erwin’s weekend preparation wasn’t a waste: Hanji, Mike, and Nanaba couldn’t praise him enough for how collected he was while laying the final cards on the table, and even more so once the opposing counsel decided to start a screaming fest, to hell with proper adult manners. Steadfast admiration and respect shone through in their retelling of the story, and though it was hard to tell in the low light of the room, Levi swore he saw a dim rosy glow appearing on Erwin’s cheeks (the beer, he noted, probably wasn’t helping matters).

A devious idea suddenly occurred to Levi. While he was able to keep the gloating grin from his face, you could see a scheming glimmer in his eyes directed at Erwin, if you knew to look.

The server reappeared at the side of the table. Everyone had been so engrossed in the storytelling that none of them had noticed that their glasses were empty.

“Can I interest anyone in another beer?”

“I’ll just have another lager,” said Erwin.

“Erwin, I want to try what you got last time. I’ll have one of those,” said Nanaba. 

“I think I need something a little stronger. Do you have any Imperial IPAs?” Mike asked.

“We’ve only got one on tap right now, Brooklyn Blast: citrus, grass, piney finish. Pretty smooth for a double IPA.”

“Sign me up.”

“Another Lagunitas for me,” Levi said in a deadpan, raising two of his fingers to get the server’s attention.

“Surprise me!” Hanji exclaimed, a manic look in her eye.

The waiter blinked, unfazed by Hanji’s request. “Coming right up.”

“So what’s going on with you, Levi?” said Hanji, turning to face him from across the table. “Got any hot gossip you can bestow upon us?”

“Erwin gave us a quick rundown of your upcoming article about the Board of Elections before we got here,” Nanaba pitched in.

“Yeah, there’s not a whole lot to tell there,” said Levi, folding his hands on the table and leaning back in his seat. “Same old, same old: ‘we’re attempting to institute new reforms and restructure the current way things work so that we can better serve the City of New York.’” He drew a pair of quotes in the air, pitching his voice so that he sounded more affected, which greatly amused the group. He went on to tell them about the follow-up interview today and how they had been interrupted three times, twice from the commissioner’s wife on the phone and once by the mayor himself walking into the office. “The guy looked like he got caught with his pants around his ankles,” Levi chuckled, pushing the mental image away.

_And speaking of pants around ankles…_

“I’ve gotta take a piss, don’t wait up,” Levi called, already halfway out of his seat. He took a right down the hallway next to the bar and dipped out of sight.

“You’re really lucky, you know that Erwin? What a catch!” sighed Hanji, cheeks beginning to flush. “He’s one of the best damn reporters this city’s got. Doesn’t take anyone’s bullshit.”

“Including mine,” Erwin laughed.

“And, well, be fair Hanji, there are lots of other great things about him, too,” Nanaba said with a smile. “He seems like one of the most stable people I know, aside from you, Erwin, and he’s quite sharp, too.”

“You need someone who can interpret all the strange things you do,” said Mike, raising an eyebrow.

Erwin felt his face growing hot with a mix of embarrassment and pride. “I always wonder how I ended up with him. Every day he finds new ways to surprise me.”

“That’s kind of adorable,” Mike grinned, resting his head in his hand.

“Mike!” Nanaba scolded, giving him a joking nudge on the arm. “Sorry, Erwin.”

“He’s right, though,” said Hanji, face gone completely serious.

If Erwin’s blush wasn’t visible before, there was no way it would escape notice now.

Eager to make a hasty exit, Erwin gave a half-hearted excuse and a wave of his hand to the legal team and slid out of the room down the hallway next to the bar. There was a door at the end of the hallway, if he could just get through it and take a breather…

Erwin’s head was so far in the clouds that he forget to watch where he was going, and a small body slammed hard into his own.

“You must really be tired, Erwin,” Levi clucked, putting his hands around Erwin’s waist to straighten him out.

“Oh, god, Levi, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even see you—”

“Yeah, I get it, I’m short, you’re the big, tall, buff guy everyone wants to be.” He laughed without bitterness, trained to accept his physicality. “But I’m the only one that gets to _have_ you.”

“Levi…”

“C’mere, Erwin, your face is all red…”

When Levi tugged on his tie, Erwin instinctually stooped down, but Levi used the leverage to pivot him around and back him against the wall before planting his lips firmly on top of the blond’s. Erwin gave a shocked gasp as Levi’s thigh pushed between his legs, his tongue repeating the motion between parted lips moments later.

“Levi, we can’t, someone will find us—”

“To hell with that,” Levi snarled, needing his lips back on Erwin’s. He spared a glance down the hallway, listening carefully to see if anyone was approaching. “But if you’re really so worried…” Erwin’s throat bobbed up and down as he swallowed quietly, loosening his tie. Levi grabbed his hand and tugged Erwin towards him, pushing him into the single bathroom at the end of the hall and quickly locking the door. The slightly brighter bathroom lighting afforded Levi a better look at Erwin’s face – indeed, he did sport a visible flush.

“Private enough?” Levi asked with a grin. The only response he got was Erwin’s lips on his own, clashing together with a visceral hunger. He used his larger frame to pin Levi against the door, crowding him in with his arms and reducing the world to just the two of them, and repeated Levi’s earlier trick with his own thigh, rubbing it teasingly against the growing hardness in the front of Levi’s dress trousers.

“I love you so much more when you’re off a case…” Levi puffed, one hand fisted in Erwin’s dress shirt. Erwin’s lips and teeth met his right earlobe, nipping at the flesh and blowing lightly before moving down to the other side and repeating his actions.

The corner of Levi’s mouth turned up, and he caught Erwin’s wandering mouth in his own. The hand tangled in his shirt went down to stoke the visible tent in Erwin’s own slacks, and Erwin broke from his mouth with a high-pitched groan. Levi used his free hand to grab onto Erwin’s left shoulder and drag him close, lips hovering above the shell of his ear.

“Congratulations, daddy,” he whispered, his voice a blend of innocent sweetness and knowing trickery. He gave Erwin’s cock a squeeze before squirming out of the cage of his arms, and with a cheeky waggle of his fingers he was gone, the door shutting with a muted click behind him.

Erwin stared blankly at the back of the door, trying to process what had just happened. His half-hard cock gave a waning twitch, and he let his forehead fall to the wood with a groan, grinding his teeth.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go look up The Half Pint, it’s a real bar in NYC and it looks so wonderful and what a great atmosphere and they have 24 different beers on tap (I’m a big ol' beer nerd if you haven’t already guessed). Also, Levi’s outfit: [this](http://i.imgur.com/j7PxgmB.jpg) is his jacket and pants, pretend the pants are darker, [this](http://i.imgur.com/t8KFBFG.jpg) is his shirt.
> 
> My tumblr is [snk-sexual](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com) and my beta is [crowley-kingoftrunks](http://crowley-kingoftrunks.tumblr.com) (she is awesome, go follow her). Thank you SO much for all the thoughtful comments you guys have sent me so far, both on tumblr and ao3. I know I keep saying this, but it gives me the motivation to keep writing, and I treasure each one I get. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one… (Hint: the fic may finally live up to its name.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is relentless in his quest to make Erwin super uncomfortable. Erwin follows his inner commander instincts.
> 
> This is the sex part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6500 words. Jesus H Christ. I have outdone myself on this one. Happy Valentine’s Day, dear readers, and may eruri fulfill all your desires~

 After a humbling session involving frantic pacing, shockingly cold water on his face, and dry business articles, Erwin’s libido finally sunk back down to a publicly-acceptable level. He made his way back to the table with frayed nerves, eyes glazing over as the adrenaline spike faded from his system and the long-pending burnout finally began to set in.

“What took you, Erwin?” Hanji called, words slurring minutely. 

“Unexpected phone call,” Erwin mumbled, sliding back into his seat. The corner of Levi’s mouth quirked up. _Bullshit_ , he thought in Erwin’s direction, subtly raising an eyebrow.

“You don’t look so good,” Nanaba said, worry in her voice. “Are you doing alright?”

“I think he’s just tired. We all are,” said Mike, flashing a sympathetic smile in Erwin’s direction. “That entire ordeal was drawn out way longer than it had to be, and it sounds like you were working on it through the weekend, isn’t that right?”

“Verified,” said Levi, a small crease forming between his brows as he was reminded how unnecessary Erwin’s weekend-long home office retreat was.

“Maybe you two should head out a little early,” Hanji suggested, leaning on the table with both elbows. “I’d say it’s been a long week, but it’s only Monday…”

“If it makes you feel any better, Mike and I were thinking the same thing,” Nanaba added. “I think an early night would be beneficial for all of us.”

“But I can keep going!” Hanji moaned. “I haven’t had enough to drink yet to officially call this a celebratory event.”

“Hanji, if you’re so intent on drinking this case out of existence, what do you say we pick this up over the weekend?” Levi suggested. “There’s still a full work week ahead of us, and I don’t know about you, but I think eight-thirty is plenty late for Monday night. And we all still have to commute home.”

“Fair point,” Hanji conceded with a hiccup. 

A short while later, with the tab paid off on Erwin’s company credit card, the group parted ways, exchanging tired goodbyes and see you tomorrows as they each went their respective ways, Mike and Nanaba back towards the office parking garage, Hanji towards a cab, and Levi and Erwin down the block towards the subway. 

The car they piled into was out of seats but blessedly silent. The two men settled into the enclosure of the far exit, Erwin grabbing the overhead bar and Levi the upright pole (with some reluctance), and as the train took off, they nestled into each other, protected against and ignorant in their own corner of the world. The silence between them was comfortable, practiced; they were both a little fuzzy in the head, besides, and saw no need to disrupt the hushed silence in the rest of the cabin with pointless chatter. Levi was glad for the warmth of Erwin's larger body, and Erwin felt pleased, as he always did, that this was one of the rare moments that Levi liked to indulge in public affection. However, despite the warm weight against him and the pleasant haze swirling in his head, Erwin was able to fight for some coherencey to analyze the situation back in the bar.

 _What was that about?_ The words hung on the tip of his tongue during the entire ride home, but he couldn’t bring himself to say them, only to stare at the top of Levi’s hair as he tried and failed – for one of the first times he could remember – to grasp what was going on inside his head. 

The walk home from the train was a short one. Erwin was quite sure he had never been as thankful that they picked an apartment close to the subway as he was in that moment. 

“Are you going to bed, Erwin?” Levi called. Erwin was already halfway to the bedroom, still wearing his coat and carrying his briefcase. “At least come back and take your jacket off, you meathead. You can't sleep in that.” Erwin turned around and walked back towards Levi, depositing his briefcase next to the kitchen counter and shaking his coat off his broad shoulders. He felt a small hand on his back guiding the garment off until his arms came out of the sleeves, upon which it retreated and took the coat with it, hanging it in the closet behind them. 

“Go on. Bed. You’ve earned it,” Levi said with a smile, giving Erwin a light swat on the rear. Erwin registered the movement but the impact was dulled, his mind already on a one-track train to dreamland. He dragged himself back to the master bedroom, only just refraining from keeping a guiding hand on the wall to stay steady, and began the struggle to wrangle himself out of his work clothes and into something to sleep in. He almost fell asleep on his feet halfway through tugging a shirt over his head, but the dull ache radiating up his legs and back told him that no, you’re not a horse, you don’t sleep standing up. He pulled the hem of the shirt down with finality and lumbered over to the bed, burying himself beneath the comforter, and was out within minutes.

Around eleven o’clock, after he had finished transcribing his notes from the interview with the commissioner, Levi decided to give it a rest for the day. He shut down his laptop and stacked the papers spread out on the kitchen counter, setting them aside as he headed into the bedroom with a yawn. He quickly shucked off his clothes, sorting them by what type of laundering they needed, pulled on a clean undershirt and peeled back the sheets, settling in next to Erwin. He lay still a few moments before realizing that Erwin’s breathing wasn’t as deep as it should be. When he turned over, Levi noticed there was something agitated about the set of his broad shoulders, even in sleep. With a shrug and a tiny affectionate smile, Levi curled up around Erwin’s back, tucking his head in between his shoulderblades and wrapping his left arm around the larger man’s waist, pulling them closer but not quite flush. He felt Erwin immediately relax into the offered touch, shoulders drooping in a bleary, contented way as his breathing slowly began to even out. Levi drifted off shortly afterwards.

\--------

Erwin stirred a few minutes before the alarm, turning it off with a hazy click before it got to grace his ears with its awful blaring. He sat up in bed, brain whirring to life as he struggled to estimate exactly how many hours of sleep he had gotten and if that counted at or above the average for the American adult. 

_I think, excluding Saturday night which didn’t count because I stayed up reading papers… this the first full night of sleep I’ve gotten in—_

“Two weeks. I think that was the first full night of sleep you’ve gotten in about two weeks,” said Levi, voice scratchy and thick from sleep. “Feeling better?”

“God. Yes,” said Erwin, slumping back against the pillows as Levi threw an arm over his stomach, head resting on his free hand now propped on Erwin’s chest.

“Hi,” said Levi, droopy grey eyes locking with Erwin’s cloudy blues as he tilted his head and gave him a small smile.

“Hi,” Erwin replied, a stupidly happy grin blooming as he brushed his fingers through Levi’s hair and down to cup his jawline. “Are you opposed to morning breath?”

“You know the answer to that, but today I’ll make an exception,” Levi said, crawling up Erwin’s broad chest on his elbows before swinging a leg over to straddle him. He took in Erwin’s shocked but pleased expression and put on a predatory grin, running his hands up his chest and neck before cradling his head in both hands and leaning in for a fierce kiss, fingers tugging and tangling in his hair as he coaxed Erwin’s mouth open. He had the other man pliant underneath him in moments, pulling unabashed moans and whines with each flick of his tongue or bite on the lips. Finally, reluctantly, Erwin had to withdraw, lest he get blue in the face.

“Good morning,” Erwin breathed, resting a hand on Levi’s thigh. Levi laughed and swung his legs over and off the bed, hopping off of Erwin with an agile bounce and offering him an arm up. Erwin let himself be tugged to his feet and led into the bathroom, compelled by the possessive gleam in Levi’s eyes.

_Game on._

\--------

It didn’t take much persuading to let Levi suck Erwin off against the bathroom counter. He made a real show of it, deepthroating the blond’s thick cock over and over until he pulled Erwin’s orgasm from him with a strangled groan, swallowing load after load of milky cum and lapping up the excess with tiny licks. Erwin, ever the gentleman, felt obligated to repay the favor, and they tumbled into the shower in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs as Erwin walked Levi backwards until he was flush against the wall, turning the water on full blast and working his fingers inside the tight ring of muscle with rough, pointed thrusts until Levi came screaming and clenching around him just minutes later. 

The rest of the day was a bore, in comparison to the morning’s activities. Erwin kept himself occupied with mindless paperwork at the office, an easy, happy alternative to the hectic pace of the past few weeks. Around lunchtime, he heard the telltale quick buzz of a text message inside the desk drawer. He pulled it out, half expecting a berating message from his mother for not calling her back over the weekend, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw it was from Levi.

_Do you want to try the homemade dinner thing again tonight?_

Erwin’s stomach made an appropriately-timed gurgling noise at the thought of Levi’s cooking.

_That would be wonderful, if you’re up to it. How’s the atmosphere down at the office today?_

_Hectic, as usual. Trust no one to meet their deadlines if I’m not here in person._

Erwin snickered. The other writers on Levi’s team were fantastic journalists, dedicated to their craft, but sometimes the passion they had for writing blocked out their more practical skills, like remembrance of deadlines, and on those occasions it took Levi’s physical presence as well as scolding via emails to remind them.

_I can think of no better taskmaster than you. Who’s falling behind this time?_

_Auruo, as if I should be surprised. How does filet mignon sound? We’ve got beef tenderloin in the fridge and some things for a halfway-decent salad._

_You forget that I’m good at cooking too, you can let me help._

_You can help by setting the table. I like cooking for you, and it’s more rewarding for me when you don’t get to help._

_Fair. But only on one condition._

_Lay it on me, Mr. Lawyer._

_I get to cook next time._

_I concede defeat. But you owe me double now. You’d better make it good._

_I’ll blow you out of the water, don’t you worry :)_

_You always do._

Erwin slid his phone back in the desk drawer, burying himself back into his papers and humming thoughtfully.

 

 

“Erwin! Need your help in here!”

“Thought you said you didn’t want help,” said Erwin, toeing off his shoes by the door. He walked around the partition dividing the kitchen from the eastern half of the apartment, revealing Levi standing crossly with his back facing outward as he stared up at the cabinet.

“What seems to be the problem?”

“What _seems_ to be the problem,” Levi hissed, “is that you put the salad bowl on the top shelf after the last time we used it, and I don’t feel like cracking the marble countertop by climbing all over it.”

“Is that all?” said Erwin. He was unable to restrain a smile at the pout on Levi’s face. Even though he knew it wasn’t quite fair to use his height against him, something stirred inside Erwin, a combination of protective urges and something deeper that he couldn’t quite put a finger on, when Levi asked him for help with things he couldn’t quite do by himself. 

Levi bit back the cutting remark on the tip of his tongue in favor of a much more appealing idea.

“Yeah, that’s it. Can you help me, daddy?”

Erwin, who was already in mid-reach, paused, blinking so slowly he swore he could feel the drag of his eyelids over his eyes. He finished reaching for the bowl, plucking it easily off the top shelf and setting it delicately on the counter before making a half-turn toward Levi and peering sheepishly down at him.

“Levi… can you… not do that?” he asked quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Do what?” said Levi, feigning innocence.

“You know what you just said,” Erwin muttered, a slow pink blush creeping up his neck.

“Remind me.”

“Please don’t make me say it.”

Levi waited a beat before snorting and giving Erwin’s ass a hard grope.

“Erwin, lighten up, I’m just teasing,” he grinned, rolling his eyes. “The steaks are in the pan. Dinner’ll be on in five minutes.” Levi gave the stunned blond a little nudge with his hip. “And I still need you to set the table.”

“I… table. Yes.” He scurried over to the silverware drawer, swallowing down the lump in his throat. On his way back to the table, he grabbed a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon – a little wine, he figured, might calm his fluttering nerves.

\--------

Levi, to his credit, didn’t bring up the topic for the rest of the evening. He and Erwin sat down to a wonderful dinner, the wine easing the flow of conversation, and talked until long after the last bits of food were gone, hands brushing from across the table. They decided to make it an early night, tumbling into bed full and satisfied and ready to face the rest of the week.

The next day had Levi staying late at work, and the dread of the lengthened hours stretching ahead of him gave him great insight into Erwin’s feelings on staying late at the Weinstein offices.

“Deadlines,” he sighed to Erwin over the phone. The afternoon sun bathed Erwin’s office in warm light, belying the rapidly dropping temperatures. “I made an executive decision to abuse the flex spending that we never use anyway and order dinner in for the team so they can fucking stay on task for once and just get the damn work done.”

“A worthy use of the budget and your time,” Erwin nodded, worrying his lip when he remembered that Levi couldn’t see the gesture over the phone.

“Expect me in later. Don’t know how much. However long it takes to finish the job.”

“You’ll get it done in no time. Stay on it. I don’t want to keep you.”

“Okay, Erwin.”

 

 

A dark, quiet apartment greeted Erwin when he walked in the door around six-thirty. He flicked the lights on with a sigh, keenly feeling Levi’s absence. He decided he would finish some of the more banal paperwork and bills that he’d been putting off, which, he figured, was a good use of time since Levi wouldn’t be around to insist he take a break. He hung his coat in the closet and plodded into the kitchen to heat up leftovers, disappearing into his office with a full plate shortly afterwards.

A few hours later, he was pulled from his work by the ache in his arms. Too late, he realized that his bunched-up sleeves were the cause of the trouble, and with a stretch and a groan he decided that it was probably about time to put something more comfortable on anyway. 

 _Levi’s going to give me hell for letting the wrinkles sit this long anyway_. Erwin huffed a laugh and headed out of the office. On the corner of the kitchen counter, he noticed Levi’s set of keys, and his coat on the chair to the right.

_When did he get home? I didn’t hear him come in…_

“Levi?” Erwin called, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair and moving to hang it in the hall closet. There was no sign of him in the living room, and the door to the guest room was shut, as usual.

 _Must be in our room, then_ , he thought with a shrug. _Maybe he’s already in bed?_ Indeed, the bedroom door was ajar, a soft light spilling from beyond it. Erwin pushed the door open with the tips of his fingers and turned to the closet to see Levi, back turned towards him and sliding off his briefs. His eyes watered as Levi’s pert ass was uncovered, flexing as he bent to retrieve the discarded underwear and toss them in the laundry hamper.

“There you are,” said Erwin with a smile and a raised eyebrow. “I saw your coat and keys on the kitchen counter and I—”

He was cut off by Levi’s abrupt screech, one hand snatching his discarded shirt to cover himself, the other yanking the closet door shut.

An eloquent _what_ was the only thing that crossed Erwin’s mind. He walked over to the closet door and rapped softly.

“ _Go away!_ ” Levi yelled, voice cracking. The doorknob jiggled slightly as he grabbed it from the inside and pulled, trying to keep Erwin out in the absence of a lock.

“Levi, are you alright?” Erwin called, pressing an ear to the door.

“No, you can’t come in!” Levi clung more tightly to the knob.

Erwin shook his head. Something wasn’t right. “Are you hurt? Do you need me to get help?”

“No, I’m fine, but, but you can’t come in!” The worry in Erwin’s expression dropped away, but was quickly replaced by a dejected frown.

“I just need to change shirts. It’s not going to take but a minute.”

“I know, I’ll be fast, I just don’t want you seeing me without any clothes on! It’s embarrassing.”

“Levi, for Christ’s sake—”

“ _Don’t come in, daddy!_ ”

A small bubble of anger burst in Erwin’s chest, and without thinking he slammed a hand into the wall. Levi peered out of the closet and blushed, batting his eyes wantonly.

“What the hell happened to ‘forgetting it ever happened’, Levi?!” he snapped, staring up at the ceiling so he wouldn’t have to meet the wide grey eyes picking apart his reaction. When he heard a telltale intake of breath, he held up his hand to stop whatever it was Levi was about to say.

“You know what? Forget it,” Erwin sighed, pushing the heel of his other hand on his throbbing forehead. “Just hand me a shirt out of the middle drawer and I’ll leave you alone.” Levi’s head disappeared behind the door and, moments later, was replaced with a waffle-knit grey henley.

“Thanks,” Erwin spat, more venom in the words than he had intended. He turned on his heel and walked out the door, the ensuing slam rattling the frames on the walls. Levi’s loud laughter chased him all the way to the living room.

“I don’t get it,” he muttered to himself. “I absolutely don’t get it. I’ve asked him to stop, time and time again, three times now, and he still persists? I’ve _never_ seen him this dogged about something, especially something concerning…”

Erwin broke off with a groan, sinking down onto the couch and pulling off his wrinkled work shirt as he tried to disassociate the thought of a flushed, panting Levi squirming underneath him from whatever Levi was trying to pull over him in the other room. He held himself rigid, head in his hands and fingers buried in his hair, as he tried to step through Levi’s thought process.

Levi was sensitive about his height, that was the first thing that came to him: sensitive to his height and sensitive about being made to feel inferior because of it. It had long since ceased to be a problem with Erwin, but he had to keep his guard up when he was out in the rest of the world, where people didn’t understand that his height showed nothing about the kind of person he was. Anyone walking away from Levi perfectly understood that he was not to be treated like a child or have his thoughts put down; they walked away with respect for all the outer and inner strength the man held, despite what his build would suggest otherwise.

But that was just it. Why would Levi, being so touchy around these issues, keep insisting that Erwin play “daddy”?

He _got_ that it was teasing, Erwin completely understood that. But to be quite frank, the thought of bringing something like this into the bedroom made Erwin squeamish on so many levels he didn’t even want to stop to count them. He was a considerate man, always aware of his partner’s comfort level, and he wouldn’t ever knowingly lead them into a situation where they felt _un_ comfortable. Besides which, he would feel immensely awkward and insensitive changing the power dynamic he and Levi had already become accustomed to. He wasn’t some kind of brainless muscle mass who threw people around because they were smaller, and he resented those who did with a type of rage only suited for line cutters and especially ignorant Republicans. He also thought – and correctly so – that it was quite rude of Levi to keep it up after he had been asked to stop, and that made Erwin think this went deeper than some baseless urge to nag him until he snapped. It was simply out of character.

The way he saw it, there were two options: to confront Levi about the teasing, again, or to wait it out and see where he brought things next.

Somewhere, in the darkness of Erwin’s mind, he began to spin a plan.

 

 

After Levi’s initial laughing fit left him gasping for air, he sank to the floor of the closet, a maniacal grin on his face. Something about riling Erwin up had him positively giddy in a way that he couldn’t remember experiencing before. Sure, Levi teased him, that was almost a given with his personality, but Erwin knew not to take it seriously. This was different. This was bigger.

The smile faded from Levi’s face as he stood and rifled through the drawers for a pair of pyjama pants. The more he thought about it, the more he realized the teasing was having the opposite of its intended effect: while Erwin was becoming more and more disturbed by the idea, it was turning Levi on in a way he never thought possible. Just in the last week, much more of his time than he wanted to admit had been spent thinking of how to bait Erwin with the feared d-word, what embarrassing scenario he could cook up next. In a way, it wasn’t a fully conscious decision anymore, but a means to an end. But what end was that?

Levi was comfortable with the relationship dynamic he and Erwin had set. His one complaint was that they never deviated from it. Well, there was that one time Erwin had tried to bottom – needless to say they didn’t think it through enough, what with the height difference – but aside from that, Levi had been the only one taking it in the ass. Not that taking it in the ass was a problem, but it was more _how_ he was being taken. Even though one of Erwin’s greatest qualities was his gentlemanly demeanor in all aspects of life, Levi had to admit that it was getting a little stale when it came to their sex life. He appreciated that Erwin wasn’t one of those big muscley guys who wanted a little twink to toss around, instead wanting his partner to feel equal…

 _But what if I_ want _to get tossed around?_ he groused, sliding one leg into the thin green cotton. _I want him to dominate the_ fuck _out of me. I’m sick of this easygoing bullshit._ Levi’s mouth twisted down as he stepped into the other leg, drawing the pants up and tying the string around his waist in a quick loop. _I want him to tell me what to do and how to do it, and I want there to be consequences that he sticks to if I don’t do as he says. I want him to fucking_ take control.

 _And maybe_ , thought Levi, walking out of the closet, _I can get him to see my way._

\--------

When Levi crept out of the master bedroom some twenty minutes later, Erwin was still slumped on the sectional, eyebrows furrowed and eyes closed as he drew in deep, calming breaths.

“Hey. Erwin. Can we talk?” Levi said quietly, walking up to the couch and stopping a foot away from where he sat. “Look, I’m really sorry for what just happened. I know you don’t like it when I call you daddy, and that was really out of line. ‘m sorry that it set you off.” He cast his gaze downward and shuffled his feet, fingers knotting together behind his back. “Will you forgive me?”

Erwin opened his eyes and crossed his arms. Yes, it bothered him, but it also didn’t do any good to stay angry.

“Begrudgingly, yes,” he sighed, patting the empty space next to him. Levi rounded the coffee table and lowered himself lightly to the spot where Erwin’s hand had touched, still remaining a few inches away.

“You don’t have to look so scared, you know,” Erwin rumbled, wrapping an arm around Levi’s bony shoulders and pulling him into his side.

“You just don’t get angry often.”

“I know, and I was just as out of line as you were,” Erwin admitted in a small voice. “It really shouldn’t have bothered me as much as it did. I’m sorry I let it get to that point.”

“Guess we both fucked up,” Levi laughed weakly. His body vibrated when Erwin laughed next to him, diffusing the tension.

“Guess we both did.”

They sat in contented silence, enjoying the easy closeness. After a few moments, Levi broke the silence.

“So is this the part where we have steamy makeup sex and I get to jump your bones?”

“Oh god yes,” Erwin groaned, “I was worried you’d never ask.”

“You pervert,” Levi cackled, pushing Erwin down to the couch and perching on his hips.

“Only for you,” Erwin grinned. “And besides, it’s not helping that you’re not wearing a shirt.”

“You aren’t either, genius,” scoffed Levi, running his hands up and down Erwin’s abs worshipfully. “It’s really hard to apologize while those god damn muscles are on display. Hard to say much of anything, really.”

“Yeah?” Erwin huffed, arching into the touch. “I know something else that’s hard…”

It never occurred to Levi to roll his eyes at Erwin’s lewd comparison. Instead, he inched his way up Erwin’s chest, pressing his own chest into him inch by inch, and leaned over his ear.

“I want your dick up my ass,” Levi breathed, grinding his hips forward. “I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to stand up in the morning.”

“Jesus, Levi…”

“Come on, don’t be shy,” he purred, drawing himself to his full height as he traced a path up the bulge in Erwin’s trousers with the tip of his finger. He gave a short bark when Erwin’s cock leapt with interest at the contact and pulled his fly down with a quick tug, slipping two fingers inside to stroke his hardening length with one less layer of fabric in the way.

“Just take them off,” Erwin groaned, sitting up and pushing Levi off him. Levi giggled and set in on removing Erwin’s pants, fingers dragging over every inch of revealed flesh. Erwin, tired of being a passive participant, reached over to Levi and rubbed a thumb appreciatively over one pink nipple before taking it in his mouth, pinching the bud in his teeth and sucking voraciously. Levi leaned into him with a soft grunt, small fingers running down the peaks and valleys of his back muscles before slipping under the waistband of his black briefs and giving his ass a firm squeeze.

“Not fair,” said Erwin, pulling off of Levi’s stiff nipple before moving to the other and repeating his actions.

“Anything’s fair,” Levi countered with a devious grin, brushing a finger over the crack of Erwin’s ass before tugging the briefs down, one hip at a time. Erwin’s mouth broke from Levi’s nipple with a wet pop as Levi’s hand closed around his bare length, pumping up and down as his thumb swiped at the gathered precum on the head. He pinned Erwin against the cushions and brought the finger to his mouth, licking it clean with broad, deliberate stripes as he kept his eyes locked on Erwin’s face. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he was unable to restrain his own hands as he reached forward and grabbed Levi by the hair, bringing their mouths together in a desperate kiss.

“Ohhh, _Erwin_ ,” Levi moaned, breaking for air. Erwin moved immediately from his lips to his neck, tongue tracing spiraling patterns up and down the pale skin.

“I want these off,” Erwin growled, sinking his teeth into the base of Levi’s neck as one hand tugged at the back of the soft pyjama pants, briefly slipping down into the cleft of his ass.

“Yeah, that’s it, order me around, daddy,” Levi gasped, squirming as Erwin cupped his left cheek and gave it a squeeze. “Yeah, just like that…”

Erwin decided to ignore the taunt, pointedly ignore it, as his hands continued to travel down Levi’s legs. The smaller man shivered underneath him when the pads of his fingers brushed the back of his knees, and began to make soft mewling noises as Erwin spread him out on the couch and kissed up the inside of his thigh, delivering a bite to the skin between his leg and his hipbone.

“God, I really want your fingers…” Levi whined, shuddering as Erwin gave a small lick to his cock.

“Ask nicely,” Erwin grunted, drawing his fingers slowly over the wet stripe. “You’re getting spit for lube, anyway.” Levi moaned loudly, eyes shining.

“Give me your hand, daddy, I’ll get your fingers nice and wet.”

“Levi…” Erwin flashed a warning glare up the planes of Levi’s body, but surrendered his hand to Levi’s tricky mouth. Levi took three of his fingers in with ease, eyes falling shut as he licked and sucked each one until they glistened. Erwin had to stifle a moan as Levi withdrew his hand, tongue darting between the base of each digit. With a cool gaze, Erwin reclaimed his hand, wasting no time in slipping a finger between Levi’s muscular cheeks and into his fluttering hole. His body accepted the sudden intrusion with a jump, and he willed himself to relax and let Erwin work his magic. Soon, he found his ass filled with two thick fingers, and then three. Erwin began to probe deeper, seeking the perfect spot at the back of Levi’s passage, and when Levi uttered a surprised shout, Erwin knew that he had found it.

"Daddy..." Levi muttered, eyes fluttering in pleasure. "Oh, your fingers feel amazing..."

A flash of anger painted Erwin’s vision deep red. He thought this business had come to an end. His free hand began to clench, fingernails digging deep into the meat of his palm. He had half a mind to walk away and leave Levi on the couch, hard and wanting: it would teach him a lesson.

A second flash passed across him, but this time of insight.

In a moment his plan was set. Erwin stood, hiking Levi’s knees over the crook of each arm and wrapping his hands around his shoulders. Levi gave an undignified squeal and clamped his arms around Erwin’s neck as Erwin slammed him against the wall, giving into the hunger burning in his eyes.

 _Let them never_ , he thought, _say I am predictable._

"Do you like it when daddy touches you?" Erwin growled. "Tell daddy how much you want it."

Levi's eyes flew open, staring at Erwin incredulously as the grey of his eyes was swallowed by black. Erwin snaked his left hand out from under Levi’s leg, sliding it between his slippery cheeks, and thrust upwards, angling for Levi's prostate and prompting a shudder and a rattled moan when he made contact. 

"Oh, daddy, please don't stop, it’s so good," Levi whined, an incredulous edge to his voice. "I can take more, give it to me, I can take it—"

Erwin grounded his feet and sat back on his heels, scoffing and shaking his head. 

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy," he rumbled, starting to pull out of the tight ring of muscle. Levi gave a small cry and tried to sink himself down on Erwin's hand, but to no avail: the more Levi struggled, the more Erwin retracted his fingers.

“No, no, I can be good, I can be good for you,” he whimpered, hips thrusting stutteringly down to find the lost friction.

“If you want any more from me, I want to hear you beg,” Erwin breathed, his mouth moving next to Levi’s ear. “You haven’t done anything to earn a reward, _boy_.”

Levi’s inhibitions were temporarily overridden by Erwin’s blatant acknowledgement of his desires and he uttered a small keening cry, head tilting back against the wall as he shuddered in Erwin’s arms, a bead of precum sliding down his throbbing rosy length.

“Please.”

“Please what?”

Levi’s eyes began to glisten with want and exertion. “Please, daddy. Please. I need your fingers, don’t just hold me here!”

“I think I can do better by you than my fingers,” Erwin growled, lining up the head of his cock with Levi’s fluttering hole and pushing inside in one smooth stroke. Levi howled, the back of his head meeting the wall with a loud thud as his mouth fell open in a wordless expression of pleasure. Erwin made sure he was reasonably adjusted before thrusting in to the hilt, gyrating his hips and relishing the feeling of the hot, tight skin sliding against his own.

“‘m fine, Erwin, just move…” Levi panted, eyes fluttering shut as he arched his back and tried to take Erwin deeper.

“I don’t think so,” said Erwin, using his upper body strength to lift Levi almost all the way off of him, leaving only the head to keep himself seated.

“No, I—”

“Let me hear you use that pretty voice,” said Erwin, voice deceptive and velvety smooth, keeping his thrusts slow and shallow. He caught Levi’s unfocused gaze, icy blue eyes drilling through him to the core.

“Please, daddy,” Levi whispered, face flushing red-hot with want. Erwin said nothing in acknowledgement as he slammed Levi down hard on his length, maintaining eye contact. Levi exhaled in a huff, mouth watering as his nails began to dig into the skin of Erwin’s back.

“Again.”

Erwin tightened his grip on Levi’s shoulders as he slowly lifted him, but he paused halfway, the corner of his mouth curling up in a scheming smirk. It took Levi a few moments to register the fact that they had stopped moving, but when he wasn’t getting the friction he craved he started to thrash from side to side, pushing back against the wall and digging his heels into Erwin’s back. Suddenly, Erwin thrust up into Levi’s tight passage and loosened his grip, allowing gravity to slam Levi’s body down onto his cock. Levi gasped and cried out, flinching at the impact.

“Keep going, please, yes,” he moaned, clutching onto Erwin with renewed vigor. “Give it to me, daddy, I can take it.” Erwin circled his hips and pushed Levi harder against the wall, giving himself more leverage to set a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts. The position afforded him the opportunity to push harder and deeper than usual, and the effect was not lost on Levi. Within minutes, he had become a whimpering wreck, noises getting forced out out of him with each slap of Erwin’s hips. A thin strand of drool began to make its way down his chin, and when Erwin pulled him closer by the shoulders and licked it away, something in Levi broke. He latched onto Erwin’s lips with a vigor previously unseen, breaking for little gasps of breath when Erwin began to piston into him harder, hitting on or near his prostate with every thrust.

“Is this what you wanted?” Erwin rumbled, punctuating the statement with two quick, shallow thrusts. “You wanted to get me mad so I’d fuck you harder, is that it?”

“G-god, yes, d-daddy, I—!!” Levi broke off with a shout as Erwin connected directly with his prostate. “Yes, daddy, right there!” Erwin hit the same spot again with a sadistic grin, relishing in Levi’s loud cries of pleasure.

“God, I’m so close, I don’t think I can hold out...”

“Then don’t.” Erwin thrust as deeply as he would go and leaned over Levi, slowly licking his lips before bending to the level of his ear.

“Come for me, Levi.”

With an overwhelmed scream, Levi jolted forward in Erwin’s arms, hands locking around his neck as he shivered violently and painted their entwined bodies with thick strands of cum. Erwin refused to slow down his thrusts, intent on pushing Levi to the very end, but when Levi’s muscles clamped down around him he lost it, giving one last thrust to the hilt before releasing his load deep inside his quivering ass. When Levi’s weight became too much for him to bear, he eased them slowly down the wall where they both collapsed in a sweaty, spent pile.

“...jesus. _Jesus_ , Erwin.” Levi’s head fell back against the wood trim with a dull thunk. 

Erwin was lost in thought and simply stared at his partner’s panting, dewy form in wonderment and dawning realization.

Well. If a little roleplay was all it took to produce the result in front of him, Erwin suddenly felt very keen on the idea indeed.

He was going to have to do some research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be an interlude of sorts… Erwin’s going on an adventure, you see. A very sexy adventure. And he can’t bring Levi. Huehue.
> 
> Also, did anyone catch my 1.7x reference?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin goes on a sexy field trip. No Levis allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got up a lot later than I intended. I got carried away with overcommitting! It’s a full-time job, you know. Hope you enjoy!

Erwin awoke in the early hours of the morning, just before the dawn. He suppressed a groan as he stretched his aching muscles, settling loosely back on the pillow: he’d forgotten how tiring rough sex could be with Levi.

 _Levi_. His face, contorted into a scream of pleasure, burned behind Erwin’s eyelids. All he could think through the haze of sleep was that he wanted to do that again, aching muscles be damned. He could push past his “daddy” issues if it meant that Levi was getting more satisfaction for it.

That still didn’t fix the fact that Erwin knew almost nothing about role play, especially anything involving daddies and their little boys. 

A strong arm around his waist tugged him out of his thoughts. Levi had wrapped himself around his back, clinging tightly and rubbing his face in the crevice between the pillow and Erwin’s shoulderblades. 

 _I’ll look into this later_ , Erwin thought with a yawn, shuffling back to press more tightly to Levi. _I’m in this now, I’m going to have to do it right._

Luckily for Erwin, it was a slow day at work. His morning was spent replying to the horrendously large backlog of emails that had accumulated during the last case, most of them not requiring more than a few sentences reply. Still, the tedium got to him after a while, and around noon, he grabbed a sandwich from his briefcase and sat back down in front of his computer, opening an incognito browser. He sat and stared at the empty search bar, unsure of what to type. After a moment of deliberation, he settled on “daddy kink” and let the internet work its magic.

 _How do people… work this kind of relationship, anyway?_ He wrinkled his nose, scrolling through the first page of results. He wasn’t sure he would entirely like the answer. The first page of results was almost purely fanfiction, mostly centered around characters of varying ages ( _Is it illegal if they’re made up?_ he thought incredulously). The first link that didn’t seem to be the product of lust-addled fans was a page from Yahoo! Answers – not too promising. The top answer confirmed his suspicions: according to the post, a “daddy” was like a dominant, in many ways, and had a submissive partner that they ordered around in role play scenarios. After going through six more consecutive pages of fanfiction (some involving real life members of a popular boy band – Erwin had never scrolled faster), he finally came across something that looked relevant to his situation with Levi. The article, sourced from a BDSM and kink website, described the author’s ideal way to play the “daddy” to his “babygirl”. It spoke at length about the “often misunderstood age component,” but Erwin just didn’t understand the appeal of an adult woman acting and sometimes _dressing_ like a child to cater to “daddy’s” desires. 

He quit out of the tab. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this after all.

Erwin closed his eyes and thought back to their encounter. The first and foremost thing that came to his mind was Levi’s effervescent expression when he addressed him as “boy”. He might not like the advice he was seeing online, but he wanted to put that expression back on Levi’s face again.

_Okay… so if I’m not going to adhere to the “traditional” ways people do this, what do I do instead?_

Erwin leaned back in the chair, resting his hands on his stomach. What about that sex the other night had made it so great, besides the obvious role play elements? He couldn’t remember anything specific that jumped out at him, until he backtracked to just before the sex part, to Levi’s episode in the closet. The realization ran through him like a bolt. He had initially shoved Levi against the wall in anger, a slip of his own self-discipline, and he hadn’t allowed him to move of his own volition. He had made him beg. 

Maybe this wasn’t as much about “daddy” as it was about control.

Maybe this was Levi’s way of telling him it was okay to let him take over once in a while. 

The beginning wisps of an idea began to form in Erwin’s head. He opened up a new incognito browser window and navigated to Time Out New York. It was time for a field trip.

\--------

Erwin ended up leaving the office late because he lost track of the time, but luckily the shop he picked out had late hours on Thursday nights. It took him about twenty minutes to reach it on foot, and when he arrived, he stood across the street, sizing it up. It definitely didn’t look like an adult store, from the outside; more like a well-curated specialty shop or something a little more high-end, like a boutique. He swallowed, gathered his wits, and strode across the intersection, a soft chime announcing his entrance.

“Welcome!” the cashier called cheerily, elbows propped on the counter. “If you need any help just let me know. It’s what I’m here for.”

Erwin smiled in her direction, a little overwhelmed at all the shelves, bookcases, and glass cabinets packed with everything and anything sex-related. He figured he would start from the front of the store and work his way into the back and turned to the first display on his left. 

 _Not exactly what I’m going for_ , he thought, gingerly walking around the table layered with uncannily realistic dildos in every possible size and shape. He was tempted to pick up the tall black cylinder labeled “Clone-a-Willy” perched on the very top tier but decided against it: there hadn’t ever been a need for him to go on business trips over a week long and leave Levi waiting, and the thought of a silicone replica of his own cock was just too off-putting when he could give Levi the real thing.  

He circled slowly around the store, pausing at each of the displays and giving ample consideration to their contents before moving on to the next one. There was a huge variety of products, but none of them seemed quite right; most of them were geared towards women and just plain wouldn’t work for male pleasure. 

Eventually, past the well-stocked bookshelves (he tried not to read too much into some of the titles), he came to a display near the back. Where many of the other areas had been peppered with bright pinks and soothing blues, the items on this wall were mostly black, with a few streaks of crimson and deep cobalt peeking through. A mannequin stood in the corner, modeling a form-fitting corset and a harness sporting an impressively-sized black dildo.

Erwin had never seen most of the equipment on the wall, but he had a pretty good idea of what it was for. He ran his hand appreciatively along the handle of a supple suede flogger, admiring the high quality of the construction. A number of different pairs of handcuffs hung next to the floggers, ranging from leather to fake fur to a pair wrapped in sparkling pink velvet, and next to the handcuffs sat the paddles. He had heard of the legendary fraternity paddles (though he had never been in a frat house to assess the validity of the rumor), but these outclassed and outnumbered anything a college student would have. There were rubber paddles an inch thick, lightweight paddles made of red plastic, paddles with hearts and words embedded into them… Erwin reeled at the sheer variety, but soon the novelty wore off.

_If Levi ever wants a spanking, I think my hand will be more than sufficient._

The only part of the shop he hadn’t explored was the very back – a sign with a large arrow pointed to the area, marked “For The Guys!”, and he figured that it might have something he could use.

As it turned out, many of the products were geared towards straight men or men just beginning to explore their sexuality. A good number of the items went out of their way to appeal to the former category, from a lube labeled “Gun Oil” ( _pretty sure I wouldn’t want to use real gun oil anywhere but on a gun_ , Erwin thought jadedly) to a Fleshlight disguised as a can of beer ( _not fooling anybody_ , he grumbled). The next wall had a number of strangely shaped toys – too thin and wiggly to be dildos, but not quite anal beads, either – which had a label above them advertising “Find your p-spot!”, and an interesting variety of cock rings hanging above them (most of which seemed too cheaply made or too garish in color for Erwin to consider). 

He stopped and gave himself a shake. If there wasn’t anything in the rest of the store that caught his interest, he was going to have to find it back here, and he needed to keep a more open mind.

Finally, his eyes fell upon a glass case nestled into the very corner. The styling tipped him off that there were higher quality products inside, and, intrigued, he followed his instincts and moved towards the case. 

 _Definitely the higher quality products_ , he thought, mouth going dry. A number of glass and stainless steel toys were artfully displayed on the gleaming shelves, picking up the light from above and sending a slight scattering of colored light across Erwin’s chest. Right in front of his line of sight were a trio of stainless steel plugs, laying on a pad of velvet and buffed and polished so much that Erwin could see his reflection. He was intrigued, but when he went to pry open the thin glass door, a small lock prevented him.

“Keeps people from pilfering it, you know, and getting it dirty,” said the small voice of the cashier, grabbing a small set of keys from underneath the counter and swiftly floating over to Erwin and unlocking the case. “Anything in particular you’re looking at?”

“Oh, ah, I just wanted to take a look at those stainless steel ones, on the top shelf,” he stammered, caught a little off-guard by the perceptive cashier.

She gave him a cute, knowing smile.

“I saw you looking at the BDSM wall before you came over here,” she started, sliding the keys into her pocket and reaching up to pluck the middle plug from its display. “I’m guessing this is probably related. Maybe more for your partner, they wanted to mix it up a little?”

Erwin couldn’t help but to stare. She had nailed the situation right on the head.

“Yeah, yes I am. It’s for my boyfriend.”

“Thought so.” She winked, handing him the plug. It was as smooth as its glossy lustre suggested and was much heavier than he expected. Substantial. “You seem like you’re putting a lot of thought into this. Your boyfriend is really lucky. What were you hoping to accomplish?”

“Well, that’s just the thing,” said Erwin. “I’m not exactly sure how he wants to handle this… whatever it is.”

“Does he want you to dominate him?”

He paused for a moment in thought, hand on his chin and lips pursed. “Yes, in a way, that’s sort of the case.”

She cocked out her hip, hand resting against the nearby table. “I think something that might work well for you two, if you don’t mind me making suggestions, is something that would show ownership.” At the question in Erwin’s eyes, she continued. “Generally, the sub, or whatever the equivalent is in your case, wants the other dominant half to take control, to tell them what to do and things like that. Your style doesn’t seem like it would work well with the more hardcore BDSM stuff, but if that’s something either of you are interested in, since it’s your first go with it, I would suggest starting small. I think you’re on the right track with the things we have in this case: a nice plug like the one you’re holding can put you in control without it feeling overwhelming for either of you. They’re good for warm ups and foreplay, but some people like to put them in and leave them for long amounts of time. The hefty weight of those things really lets you feel it’s there.” 

“Color me convinced,” said Erwin, in a stupor. She tossed him a cheeky grin.

“The ones you’re holding are really fine quality plugs. They’re made of three-sixteen grade stainless steel, and they’re non-porous which means they’re incredibly easy to keep clean.” ( _Levi’s dream come true_ , thought Erwin.) “If you treat them right, they’ll last you a lifetime. I think they feel more like a substantial gift than a lot of other toys.”

“I’m sold,” Erwin smiled, the uncertainty fallen away and his charming persona back in place.

“Excellent!” said the cashier, standing back up and clapping her hands gleefully. “Which size would you like?”

“What are the options?”

“We’ve got a small, medium, and a large in stock, currently. We used to have an extra-large option, but we’re currently sold out of that one, and it would have run you about a hundred and forty dollars, all told.”

“That’s a bit much for my budget,” Erwin frowned. “Probably good that they’re not here so I wouldn’t be tempted.”

“Most of our customers loved the large so much that they wanted to upscale, we ran out in the first two weeks we had them in the store.”

“Sounds like these are pretty popular then,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Since you don’t have the extra-large, what size would you suggest?”

“Well, we’ve had reports that the smalls can run a little _too_ small, for some, and a good number of the people who buy the medium usually come back and end up going up a size or two, so I think – since I’m pretty positive you have experience in this area – that you’d be best off going with the large.”

“Perfect,” said Erwin.

“Great!” the cashier chirped. “Let me just replace this and I’ll run around and get you a brand new one from the back.” She ducked behind a curtain near the register and returned a few moments later with a svelte black box with the product logo emblazoned in silver on the lid.

“I think you’re going to be really pleased with this,” she promised, placing the box in a nondescript paper bag and wrapping the folds around it.

“I’m not going to be the only one that’s pleased,” Erwin chuckled.

\--------

Erwin slipped into the apartment near eight o’clock, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could and toeing off his shoes. He set his briefcase on the floor by his feet and shrugged off his coat, moving to hang it in the closet and giving the small space a quick once-over – probably not the best place to hide his new acquisition since there weren’t a lot of items on the top shelf to disguise its presence. Sighing, he picked up the briefcase and shut the door, only to find Levi standing with crossed arms just behind it.

“ _Levi!_ ” Erwin yelped, briefcase landing with a thud on the carpeted floor. “Christ, you scared the hell out me.”

“Which was partially the point,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Any reason you’re so late? I didn’t get any messages from you.”

 _Damn it_ , Erwin cursed, _I knew there was something I forgot._

“I forgot to shoot you a text, sorry,” said Erwin, body-mapping himself to erase any tells. “Hanji found something in our records that piqued her interest and she grabbed me right as I was on my way out the door. You know how that stuff sets her off sometimes.”

“What did she find?”

“There was about a quarter million worth of payout missing from one of our settlements a few years back. Some of the records said we had it, but a few said it was never granted to us.”

Levi’s shoulders slumped. “That’s more than a drop in the bucket. I can see why she wants to look into it.”

“And knowing Hanji, she’s not going to rest until she finds where it went.” Erwin chuckled. “Sorry I made you worry.”

“Just don’t get into the habit, you big lug,” Levi smirked, giving Erwin a light punch in the stomach.

“Hey, don’t do that, I’m hungry!”

“And that’s your own damn fault! Come on, I got takeout since I didn’t know when to expect you.”

“God, I love you.”

“Then tell me more often,” said Levi, grabbing Erwin’s hand and leading him to the kitchen, the briefcase forgotten on the floor.

“I’ll make a point of it,” he grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to [crowley-kingoftrunks](http://crowley-kingoftrunks.tumblr.com), the world’s best beta. I can be found on tumblr at [snk-sexual](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com), and since a number of you have asked, I track the tag “eruri daddy dearest” if you have questions, comments, etc. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is warming to Levi’s newly-discovered kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me, and to you: here’s chapter six! Unbeta'd for the moment because [crowley-kingoftrunks](http://crowley-kingoftrunks.tumblr.com) is currently in a yurt somewhere in California. Sorry in advance if you find any mistakes!
> 
> EDIT: crowley-kingoftrunks is back from her yurt adventure, and this chapter has now been beta'd. Thanks, love. <3

After inhaling a plate of Thai leftovers (and getting peanut sauce licked off his face by Levi), Erwin was faced with the dilemma of where to bury the box. He shucked off his work clothes and began to slowly pace the apartment, making a mental list of hiding places. Frankly, it was a lot more difficult than it seemed – Erwin and Levi used their apartment space effectively, and there was no shelf, closet, or corner that was left unused. To complicate matters, even if he did manage to find some less frequented spot to stash his purchase, Levi made a point of making cleaning rounds at least once a week. It kept Erwin’s dust allergies down, certainly, but wasn’t ideal if he was trying to plan a surprise.

"Erwin, will you calm down?" Levi called from the couch, engrossed in an episode of _House of Cards_. "You're going to run tracks in the carpet. More importantly, you're driving me crazy. Get over here and watch this episode with me."

"In a minute," said Erwin absentmindedly.

"You said that ten minutes ago. Come on, Kevin Spacey is wearing a tux and breaking the fourth wall. You're missing out."

"Fine, five minutes then," he whined. "Just... let me run out this train of thought."

"Fair enough," Levi said with a shrug. 

 _Well, if there was anywhere to hide it in the living room, I sure couldn't do it now_ , Erwin groaned internally. _There's nowhere in this apartment that he doesn't go..._

_Wait._

There _was_ one place that Levi never spent much time in, and that was the office. He much preferred to be sprawled on the couch with his laptop or perched on a barstool when he worked: desks stilted his creative process, he said. The office, of course, was not exempt from his weekly cleaning sweep, but he never had a reason to go poking around it other than shuffling the objects on Erwin's desk out of the way to dust. 

With a small, triumphant grin, Erwin fetched his briefcase from the entryway and headed into the office, shutting the door silently. The bottom drawer was filled with miscellaneous folders and unused binders, so it was a simple matter for Erwin to shuffle them around, slip the box in the back of the drawer, and cover it back up without a hint as to what was underneath. Smiling to himself, he left to join Levi on the couch, where he was welcomed with a pillow to the head and a non-subtle nudge to the bicep. Erwin kissed him on the top of the head and pulled him close, draping his arm around Levi's narrow shoulders as Levi nestled contentedly into his side.

\--------

Out of a combination of apprehension and a busy schedule, Erwin let the little black box languish at the bottom of his desk drawer for a week. There simply hadn't been an opportune moment for him to bring it into play: he had been handed a new case the day after his shopping excursion ( _criminal_ , he thought for the hundredth time, _nobody should be assigned anything new on Fridays_ ), and Levi was busy preparing for an upcoming interview. He and his team had worked on securing it for months now, and the fact that they had managed to book a slot at all was nothing short of a miracle. Levi had confessed to Erwin when the pitch was initially brought up that he thought the story would launch the journal to new heights, but his hopes seemed to have been exceeded and then some. With the interview approaching at the end of the week, Levi had been utterly absorbed in preparations, making hours of phone calls a day and doing research long after Erwin had turned in. 

On Thursday evening, during a reprieve from the week’s hectic pace, Erwin realized he was out of work shirts. 

"I thought you went to the dry cleaners on Tuesday," Levi said slowly, not taking his eyes off his laptop screen. "You always go on Tuesday."

"I had to stay late at the office on Tuesday," said Erwin tersely. "I sent you a text about it?"

Levi paused, glancing up from the lengthy list of questions he was compiling. "I didn't have time."

"You could have said something sooner," Erwin sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It's seven o'clock and all the dry cleaners are probably closed. And I can't wear one of your shirts, obviously." 

"Not like I would let you," he scoffed, directing his attention back at his screen. "Why this line of questioning?"

"I need to finish going through a huge stack of files by tomorrow morning and I don't have time to locate some seedy, twenty-four hour dry cleaner. I was counting on you earlier in the week, and I think it's only fair that the task fall to you now since you didn't get it done on Tuesday."

"Why is this my problem?" Levi snapped. “I don’t want to. You always do it. I don’t see why it’s suddenly an issue.”

"Levi, I can't go into a meeting with the board of directors tomorrow wearing a day-old, wrinkled shirt," Erwin protested. "Surely you, of all people, understand the importance of presentation."

"Erwin. I don't. Fucking. Have time," Levi growled.

Erwin stood very still, setting his feet in a wide, firm stance and crossing his arms over his chest threateningly.

“ _Boy_ , you will do what I ask, or else you will feel the consequences.” He pulled out his best intimidating glare, usually reserved for court, and made sure Levi felt its full weight. The small man stopped in his tracks, arms dropping to his sides.

“Oh, so this is how it’s going to play out,” he realized, a slow smile stretching his features. “You know what? Make me.”

Quicker than a flash, Erwin made his way over to Levi, scooping him up under one arm and storming for the bedroom.

“ _Erwin!_ What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?!” he screeched, arms and legs flailing fruitlessly in Erwin’s iron grip. He was slammed into the mattress, Erwin’s large arms pinning his small frame with no chance of escape. His eyes flamed dangerously.

“You will not address me by that name.”

Levi swallowed thickly.

“I do not tolerate little boys who don’t listen to their fathers. Try again, Levi. Will you do as I ask, or will I have to punish you?”

Levi hesitated, a soft gasp escaping his lips. 

“Yes, daddy,” he whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from Erwin’s burning gaze.

“You see?” said Erwin, stroking the curve of Levi’s jaw. “I knew you could be a good boy for me, Levi. Good boys will get a nice reward.” He snaked the hand on Levi’s face down to the bulge in his pants, palming him roughly. Levi whined and arched off the bed into the touch. As suddenly as Erwin’s hand appeared, it vanished, pinning the right side of Levi’s head once more.

“Erwin?” Levi asked, confused. Erwin shook his head.

“...daddy?”

Erwin pressed a soft kiss to Levi’s temple.

“Do you want daddy to touch you, Levi?”

Levi arched up into Erwin’s body and moaned wantonly, nodding his head in a vigorous yes. He ground against Erwin for a few fruitless moments before realizing Erwin was making no movement back. He stretched his neck off the bed to peer down his body, limbs tense.

“What are… you said you were going to…”

Levi trailed off as Erwin smiled shrewdly back up at him.

“I will do whatever you ask, my boy, but you have to use your words.”

“...please? Daddy. Please, will you touch me… down there?” Levi’s brows furrowed for a moment, as if he had trouble getting the words out.

“Good,” Erwin murmured, leaning over Levi and crowding his small frame against the mattress as he captured the plump lips in his own. He swallowed Levi’s loud moan and slipped his tongue into his waiting mouth, a hand finally moving to his neglected cock and deftly undoing the fly. Levi broke from his mouth with a gasp as Erwin began to stroke him to full hardness, paying special attention to the sensitive underside of his cock even through a fabric barrier.

“Oh, god, please, would you…”

“Would you what, Levi?”

“Would you take my pants and briefs off? All the way?”

“Of course I will, my darling,” Erwin murmured, running his hands over Levi’s torso as he worked his way to the end of the bed and eliciting more needy noises from the man above him. He hooked two fingers into Levi’s jeans and underwear and worked them slowly over his hips, pausing to suck a bruise onto the pale expanse of his hip before removing the garments entirely. He placed them gently to the side, giving the pants a quick fold, and sat on his haunches on the floor, awaiting his next instruction. The sight of Levi’s cock, swollen and bouncing on his stomach, was enough to make him abandon his self-control, but when he saw the expression on Levi’s face he knew he had to push his own desires down for the moment. The end result would be worth it.

“Erwin, get up here, I need you,” Levi groaned, popping the buttons on his shirt and brushing his fingers over the newly-uncovered skin, gasping and flinching as he skimmed over his hard nipples. 

“Good boys ask nicely, Levi,” Erwin reminded, pushing off the floor and standing at the foot of the bed to loom over Levi’s small form.

“Daddy. Please.” Levi’s voice began to crack. “Touch me. Anywhere. I want your hands, your lips, anything you want to give me, please.”

“That’s my boy,” Erwin rumbled, kneeling at the foot of the bed and planting a wet kiss on the inside of Levi’s thigh before taking his cock into his mouth. Levi threw his head back and uttered a long, drawn-out moan as Erwin took him deeper, hollowing his cheeks as he slowly bobbed up and down. When he felt Erwin’s lips brushing the trimmed hair around the base of his length and the tip sliding against the soft skin at the back of his throat, Levi’s elbows gave out from underneath him and he collapsed to the bed with a desperate whine, arching up into Erwin’s mouth and crushing the comforter between his fingers. Erwin groaned around him, sending vibrations throughout his small body, and began to withdraw his mouth, suckling the top of Levi’s dick before licking up and down his length with broad, sweeping strokes. 

“I’m not gonna be able to hold it much longer, daddy…” Levi gave a hoarse yell when Erwin took him to the base once more, sucking lewdly. Erwin felt the telltale trembling in Levi’s thighs and pulled off his cock, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Do you want to come with my mouth on your cock or my cock in your ass?” said Erwin, voice husky, as his own lust-blown eyes locked with Levi’s.

“Oh god, daddy, I want your mouth, please, give it to me again,” Levi moaned softly. “I’ll pay back the favor…”

“Now that’s an offer I can’t refuse,” Erwin groaned. He wasted no time in returning to Levi’s weeping cock, placing both hands on Levi’s knees and spreading his legs wider as he hastened his movements, sucking and licking with a new vigor until he had Levi thrusting into his mouth with reckless abandon less than a minute later. He slowed his own movements to make sure he wouldn’t choke and allowed Levi to use him, and with one more swallow around his cock Levi spilled into his mouth, exhaling Erwin’s name in a whimper. Erwin took all that Levi gave him without a noise of complaint, and when he was done he made sure to clean Levi’s length completely before standing and crawling on the bed next to him. The moment his head touched the covers, Levi was upon him, kissing him with abandon and emitting small whines when Erwin slid his tongue into his mouth, sharing the taste of his own release. Levi was the first to pull away, lips puffy and panting for breath. 

“I hope you haven’t wasted all your energy, my boy,” Erwin said in a low voice, gravelly from his previous activities. “There’s still a little something that needs to be taken care of.” Levi’s eyes widened just a fraction.

“Oh, I’ll take good care of you, daddy,” Levi whispered, turning pink in the face. “Here, let me take these off for you...” He quickly unbuttoned Erwin’s shirt, fingers still a little clumsy, and scooted down the bed, glancing up at Erwin to make sure he had permission to remove his pants. Erwin gave a curt nod, leaning back against the pillows and making himself comfortable as Levi continued to undress him.

When Erwin gave him a hungry look from the top of the bed, stiff cock bobbing gently on his stomach, Levi couldn’t control his desire any longer. He shoved Erwin’s pants and briefs off the bed and bent over his lower body, taking the first few inches of his length into his mouth and eliciting a deep groan from the man above him. He paused to let himself adjust: Erwin, with his large frame and larger mouth, could take Levi’s cock easily, but it took Levi a little more effort, especially since Erwin was quite well-endowed, to say the least. When he had acclimated to the tip, he took a few more inches, swallowing around the length and running his tongue over what he could reach. 

“Oh, Levi, that’s it, just like that,” Erwin breathed, reaching down and sinking a hand into Levi’s hair. “You’re making daddy very happy, taking my cock so well.”

Erwin was surprised when Levi let out a loud, wanton moan around him, stretching his mouth as much as he was able and sinking down the rest of the way on Erwin’s length. His eyes were visibly watering when he gave a powerful suck. Erwin could see his cock distending the skin of Levi’s pale throat, and the sight made him shoot a jet of precum into Levi’s mouth just as he began to bob his head up and down, his small hand taking care of what his mouth couldn’t handle. Levi paused when he felt the hot liquid on his tongue, pulling off of Erwin’s length and swallowing noisily before lapping at his balls and the base of his cock. 

“Do you like that, Levi? Do you like having my cock in your mouth and my cum on your tongue?” Erwin panted, cheekbones flushed a light red.

“Yes daddy,” Levi moaned, sliding his mouth and tongue up and down Erwin’s dick before taking it all back in his mouth, resuming the bobbing at a more frantic pace. Erwin closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the sensation of Levi’s clever mouth, unable to stop a loud moan when he felt the head of his cock brushing against the back of the man’s throat. His hand grabbed a little harder at Levi’s hair, holding him in place as he sucked and swallowed around the entirety of Erwin’s length. All Levi got was a warning tug before Erwin came with an explosive grunt, hot cum pouring rapidly down Levi’s throat. He began to cough and quickly pulled off of Erwin’s throbbing cock, two more pulses of cum landing on his mouth and chin as Erwin came down from his orgasm. The blond slumped bonelessly against the pillows, breathing heavily as he rode out the aftershocks, but he quickly came to when he felt Levi collapsing on the bed next to him. With a lecherous grin, he rolled over to face Levi, grasping his chin in one large hand and licking off the mess he’d made. Levi whined softly and allowed the contact, sighing blissfully when Erwin retreated and curled one arm around him. He slipped his free hand into Erwin’s larger one, giving it a gentle squeeze when he felt Erwin’s hum of contentment. They lay still for many minutes coming down from the sex high, breathing becoming synchronized.

“Hey, Levi,” Erwin slurred, eyes shining in the dim light. 

“Yeah, Erwin?”

“Stay here a minute. I need to get something.”

Levi rolled over to face him, eyebrow slightly lifted in an unspoken question. His grip on Erwin’s hand tightened.

“It’s for you. That’s all I’m telling you, I want the rest to be a surprise.”

“You’ve sure done a good job of hiding it, whatever it is,” he commented offhandedly, releasing Erwin’s hand with a pang of longing. “And giving it to me in bed? Go on, now I’m curious.” Erwin ran a hand through Levi’s soft hair and rolled off the bed, hooking a foot in his boxer briefs and tugging them up his legs as he slipped out the door. He walked into his office and behind the desk, in the back of the bottom drawer, was the small black box that had sat collecting dust for a week. He thought the cardinal red bow he added as an afterthought was a nice touch, a stark contrast to the rich black and a hint at the nature of what might be inside.

When he went back into the room, he found Levi propped up on the headboard, fingers interlaced and gently resting on his abdomen.

“This comes with a set of conditions,” Erwin warned, the mattress dipping as he sat on the edge close to Levi.

“Conditions?” Levi asked. Erwin revealed the box from behind his back and held it out for Levi to inspect. 

“It’ll make more sense once you see what it is.” Erwin smiled lightly, concealing the possessive gleam in his eyes.

Levi took the box from Erwin’s palm tentatively, admiring the obvious quality of the packaging and weighing it in his own palm. He seemed to be trying to decipher the contents if he stared hard enough. After a few moments, he pulled off the ribbon, giving up at the guessing game, and set it lightly to the side.

Erwin wasn’t prepared for the orgasmic expression that Levi’s face pulled into when he finally opened the box. It didn’t help that Levi still wasn’t wearing any clothes, and Erwin was sure he saw a definite twitch of interest from his spent cock.

“Jesus, Erwin, this is really nice…” he murmured, taking the plug out of the pink silk by the handle and admiring its reflective qualities as he twisted it this way and that and ran a finger around the widest part of the base. The shiny metal surface was cast back tenfold in the grey of his eyes. Erwin gave him a few more moments of appreciation before his excitement got the better of him. He put a gentle hand on Levi’s knee, startling him from his preoccupation with the new toy.

“Now, for those conditions.” He got very quiet, voice deepening in the way that he knew always got Levi going. “You only get to use this when I give you my permission. Specifically, that means you will wear it when I tell you to and take it out when I tell you to, and you will follow any instructions I give you as long as you have it in. Clear so far?”

“Crystal.” Levi’s mouth had gone bone dry – he couldn’t help but to be amazed at Erwin’s words. Erwin noted with glee that Levi’s eyes had taken on the stupendous, blissful quality that appeared the first time he gave into the daddy roleplay. 

“Then here’s what you’re going to do with it. I’m going to put this in you tomorrow morning, and when you come home from work, I will take it out. You are not allowed to take it out on your own, and you are not allowed to touch yourself while it’s in, no matter how much the need strikes you. Do you think you can manage that?”

“Oh,” Levi whispered softly, melting into the bed with astonishment. He swallowed down the lump in his throat – partially for the dramatic effect and partially from real apprehension – before pitching his voice a little higher. “Yes. I’ll do exactly that. I can be good for you, daddy.”

A shiver ran down Erwin’s spine. “I knew you could, my sweet boy.” Erwin bent to kiss him on the forehead, sweeping the sweaty, sex-damp strands of hair off his face. “I expected nothing less.”

Levi felt a twisting sensation in his gut as Erwin tugged him down to the mattress, one that was by no means unpleasant. He allowed himself to be swept into Erwin’s strong arms and dozed off a short time later, lulled to sleep by the soft whoosh of breath beside his ear and the steady beat of Erwin’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr at [snk-sexual](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com/) and I track the tag "eruri daddy dearest"!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a hard time during his latest interview.
> 
>  
> 
> _Ha ha. It's a pun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter, crippling life crises and my awful parents got in the way of me being in a good headspace to write. I’m really sorry if any of this seems OOC; I needed a chapter to get back into the swing of things and this was this chapter. Enough about me. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. This is [totally](http://image.dhgate.com/desc_328957343_00.jpg) what Levi’s wearing and I am not sorry. Except not with white shoes. Eeew.

Erwin and Levi woke early the next morning, still curled around each other in the position which they fell asleep. Levi’s blunt fingernails had left dents in Erwin’s back from clutching him so tightly through the night, and Erwin couldn’t help but to pull him even closer when he was conscious enough to register the feeling. 

“Geroff, can’t breathe. You’re squishin’ me,” Levi growled, his voice vibrating through Erwin’s chest. He pulled away and broke out of Erwin’s grip only to roll the larger man on his back so he could lie on his chest instead, head resting just below his heart. 

“Morning to you, too,” Erwin smiled.

“Ssh. Just let me listen.” Levi closed his eyes and wriggled closer, resting one hand on Erwin’s stomach as his breathing slowed to match the beating of his heart. Erwin covered the smaller hand in his own, tempted to let the rhythm lull them back to sleep. However, he knew they both had better plans, and if he had to be the one to interrupt the peace, so be it.

“We’d better get a move on, I don’t want you to be late today,” said Erwin, keeping his tone light.

“As if,” Levi snorted.

“It’s important to you. You never know what could happen that might hold you up.”

“What, do you think Loki and his evil alien army are gonna attack New York today?” he grinned, flipping his palm right side up and slotting his fingers between Erwin’s. “Or should I be worried about Doctor Octopus and the Green Goblin?”

Erwin couldn’t hold back a grin. Levi’s passion for superhero movies was a relatively new development, but not one he could say he minded.

“No, wait, I think Batman is scheduled for today,” he continued. “I don’t know who’s tagging on his heels this time, though. Some bridges are probably going to get blown up, in any case.”

“Something else,” Erwin murmured, squeezing Levi’s hand. “You’re forgetting the conditions.”

Levi’s new gift gleamed on the nightstand in the morning sunlight.

Right. Conditions.

Erwin interpreted Levi’s silence as the cue to take his leave. “I’ll go on ahead and throw some sausage and eggs on. You hop in the shower, alright?”

“Yeah, alright.” Levi’s voice cracked on the last syllable, whether from disuse or anticipation he couldn’t tell.

Erwin was sure he had never rushed through breakfast as quickly as he did that morning. Levi was generally efficient in the shower (unless a certain boyfriend decided to accompany him), so even accounting for extra time due to nervous energy, that still gave Erwin under ten minutes to get everything ready.

Just as he slid two full plates onto the counter, he heard the water shut off in the other room. Erwin slipped into the bedroom on the balls of his feet and grabbed the toy from its box, absently noting the neatly-spooled red ribbon, and with a small smile, he dropped it into his pocket. Now was as good a time as any. The door to the master bathroom was ajar, and with his mind made up, he moved towards it silently, only to be caught by Levi’s half-visible glare.

“Damn it, Erwin, if you have to take a shit couldn’t you have gone to the guest bathroom?” Levi groaned, rubbing down his arms with his towel. Erwin moved fully into the bathroom, unwilling to let Levi’s surly mood stop him. He’d seen Levi with a case of bad nerves before. This was something he could handle. 

“Here, let me,” Erwin said, reaching around Levi’s back and plucking the towel from his hands. A growl of protest began to rise in Levi’s throat, but it died away when Erwin smoothed the towel over his back, removing the water from his shoulderblades. He kissed the skin as he began toweling off Levi’s upper arms, moving from there to his sides, chest, and lower back, and leaving a string of kisses on the newly-dried skin as he worked. Levi became more and more receptive to his touches as Erwin moved lovingly around his body, brushing across an inner thigh or nipple just often enough to keep the smaller man on edge. He purposely left the area around his groin for last, sweeping his towel down the curve of Levi's backside before gently drying the trimmed patch of hair around his stirring cock. While one hand busied itself drying the highest point of Levi's inner thighs, the other traced a path down the cleavage of his ass to cup his balls. Levi shuddered at the contact, eyes sliding shut. This was really the last thing he needed right now, but he had promised Erwin, and the payout for following instructions would be more than well worth the effort he would have to go through today.

"You're so good for me, Levi," Erwin murmured, blue eyes flashing with desire as he swept in for a teasingly soft kiss. Two of his fingers began to slowly circle Levi's puckered hole. Levi cried out and pushed against the pressure, rocking back into Erwin's fingers and forward into his lips as Erwin continued to touch him. Soon Erwin gave into his nonverbal pleas, and with the addition of a bit of lube from the bottle on the counter, he slipped both fingers inside. Levi's eyes shot open and he bucked forward into Erwin's chest. 

"I've got to get you stretched out," he said, smoothing a strand of black hair away from Levi's forehead. "This is the biggest size they had. It's going to take a little effort."

Levi bit back a strained moan at the words. "If you don't want me cumming until later, can you at least cut the teasing crap? I can take it rougher if it means I don't have to wrestle down a hard-on after the fact.”

“Rougher usually does the opposite of ‘wrestling you down’,” Erwin smirked, spreading his fingers wide inside Levi’s ass to prove his point. Levi gasped, cursing and writhing around in Erwin’s grasp. 

“I think you’re ready,” whispered Erwin, stilling the fingers in Levi’s ass before removing them and reaching for the plug. He squeezed out a more generous dollop of lube and began to methodically spread it around the tip and the flared base. All Levi could do was watch slack-jawed.

“Why is everything you do a fucking tease, Erwin,” he groaned, fingertips turning white as he gripped the countertop to keep himself standing. 

“I don’t mean it all of the time,” Erwin smiled.

“You know what you’re doing right now, you utter _ass_ ,” Levi muttered, tensing as he felt the cold touch of steel brush against him.

“Just relax,” Erwin soothed, stroking the small of Levi’s back and moving the tip of the plug in small, circular motions. “I’m almost done.”

"Can you go _any_ faster? You're killing me, here." Levi let out a surprised hiccup as Erwin pushed the toy in up to its flared base before backing it out again. 

"Patience," Erwin murmured, brushing his lips lightly against the back of Levi’s ear. “Remember why I’m doing this in the first place.”

Levi clammed up immediately. He sucked in a breath and relaxed his body, allowing the intrusion of the plug. It slotted in with no difficulty, lying heavy and cold against his taint – the opposite of Erwin’s fingers, and yet pleasant in its own way. He shifted in place, feeling the tip nudging close to his prostate, and couldn’t restrain a soft mewl.

“Try standing straight, won’t you?” Erwin suggested, placing a hand gently on Levi’s back and his other over one of Levi’s hands that was still clutching at the counter with a death-grip. Slowly, the smaller man stood, fingers grabbing even more intently at the marble until he was back on his feet. The sensations were still very noticeable, but Levi supposed he would get used to it when he started to walk around.

Erwin smothered a lecherous grin. This was something he could get used to.

“Can you walk?” he asked, reading Levi’s mind.

“‘Can I walk,’ who do you think I am? This is nothing,” he scoffed, grabbing the towel from the floor and draping it around his neck. With a roll of his eyes and a patronizing sigh, he strutted out to the bedroom and towards his waiting breakfast on the kitchen counter. “Nothing to it at all,” he shouted. “Now come eat with me. This is getting cold.” Erwin laughed and followed the sound of Levi’s voice, deciding to give him some time to adjust before reminding him of his end of the bargain. It wasn’t often that he got to see Levi walking naked around the apartment, after all, and he had to relish the chance while it presented itself.

When he walked into the kitchen, Levi had just finished seating himself. The telltale clack of the metal handle could be heard as his ass hit the seat, but Erwin figured that it was something that could be easily muffled with clothing and a softer surface to sit on. Seeing that Levi had already begun to diligently ignore his stiff cock in favor of breakfast, Erwin decided to join him, sliding into the seat opposite and grabbing his plate of eggs and the salt and pepper shakers.

After breakfast was finished, Erwin dismissed Levi from cleanup duty so he could get dressed and get a head start on getting out the door on time. Levi moved hastily through the rest of his morning prep. It turned out there wasn’t quite ‘nothing’ to walking around with a huge metal butt plug up his ass – he had stopped in his tracks more than once to ride out a shiver of pleasure. As he slipped his blazer on and thought about rubbing one out now so he could ignore the sensations for the next few hours, Erwin entered the room, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“You look sharp,” he said, admiring how the new grey blazer perfectly accentuated Levi’s figure.

“That’s the point. Good to hear I’ve done my job right. No touching, though,” he warned, holding up a hand as Erwin advanced towards him. “I’ve already had a hard enough time this morning with you as it is.”

“Oh now, that’s a bit of an overstatement, don’t you think?” said Erwin, cocking his head to one side.

“Hardly,” Levi snorted.

“Anyway, I didn’t come in here to get you riled up,” he continued, lowering his voice and stepping fully into Levi’s space. He clasped his outstretched hand in his own, tracing the smaller fingers lovingly. “I just came to remind you of our bargain, love. You remember the conditions, don’t you?”

The thin line of Levi’s mouth was all the answer he needed.

“Exactly as I thought. I trust you,” said Erwin, pleased. “Ah, but there was one other thing I may have forgotten to mention: if you do take it out or touch yourself, for whatever reason, there will be serious consequences.” He paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. Erwin still felt strange taking on this character, but he was doing it for Levi, he reminded himself. “However, if you manage to make it through the day, I can promise you that there will be a reward waiting for you.”

Levi was torn. Half of him was beyond annoyed that Erwin decided to spring this on him so suddenly, and on the morning of an important interview at that, but the other half was giddy, exhilarated even, about the prospect of wearing something like this for the entire day, something that reminded him with every step what role he was playing. If this was the kind of test Erwin was going to put him through, he had to wonder what reward awaited at the end. Levi was known for his unbreakable self-control – in some ways, it was even better than Erwin’s – and it only made him more determined to complete the task set before him.

“Let me repeat: this is nothing,” Levi said, voice dropping to match Erwin’s. “Is your reward something along the lines of you’re going to do whatever I ask tonight?”

Erwin gave a noncommittal shrug. “It may be.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Levi grinned, unthreading his fingers from Erwin’s as he walked out the bedroom door. “But unfortunately, I can’t stay any longer to entertain this little game. I have an interview to give.”

“And I won’t keep you,” Erwin smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

“I’ll text you when I’m coming back?”

“Perfect.”

“Good. I really am leaving now,” Levi shouted, peering over the divider. Erwin walked towards the front door, and Levi met him halfway and tugged him down for a quick kiss before grabbing his bag and scurrying out of the apartment.

“Goodbye!” Erwin called after him, arm raised in a half-wave.

“And good luck.”

\--------

If transversing public transportation in New York City was a nightmare under normal circumstances, doing it with a metal object up your ass was the apocalypse itself. Every tiny bump of the bus or passing brush of a pedestrian set Levi’s nerves on fire, and it took all the self-restraint he had not to snap at the next person who came within five feet of him. Understandably, by the time he reached Grand Street, his patience was shot to bits. He stood outside of the office building and took a moment to calm himself. Some of the tension melted from his body, and with a clearer head, he walked through the revolving doors. After some brief directions from the security guard, he was pointed to an elevator bank and told to head to the thirteenth floor. Levi arrived with a renewed sense of confidence, stepped out of the elevator, and proceeded directly to the reception desk.

“Can I help you, sir?” the receptionist piped up.

“I’m here for an interview with Harriet Stone? I’m Levi Ackerman, from _Metropolis_.”

“Ah, yes, you’re just a little early, Mr. Ackerman. She may still be on a conference call, but you can wait outside her office, if you’d like.” There weren’t any chairs in the small reception area, so Levi figured it was as good an offer as any. 

“I think I’ll take you up on that, thank you,” he smiled.

“Oh no, it’s not a problem! Let me just give her a heads-up that we’re on our way.”

Levi was soon being led down the hall, now with the assurance that the conference call had finished and he could start right in with the interview.

“Go on in, she’s expecting you,” the receptionist smiled, gesturing to the doors before walking back the way she came. Levi, not wanted to waste any more time, swallowed his nerves and knocked.

“Hey, come on in!” chirped a voice on the other side.

The office was one of the nicer ones Levi had ever been in. Like the rest of the floor, the decor was a mix between high-end modern pieces and touches of old world class. His eye was immediately drawn to the rotating sculpture on top of the thick oak desk (isn’t that the one from _Iron Man 2?_ he thought, stunned), and then to the woman sitting behind it. She appeared to be in the middle of typing an email, a pencil tucked behind her ear, but when the door clicked shut, she spun around to greet the new visitor.

“You’re Levi, I’m guessing.”

“The one and only,” he smirked, extending a hand. “Thanks so much for agreeing to fit me in, Harriet. I can’t tell you how much it means that you could schedule this interview.”

“Harry, please,” she smiled, grasping Levi’s hand firmly in her own. “You know I’m more than happy to help out another up-and-coming organization.”

“Don’t know if I’d exactly call you ‘up-and-coming’ anymore,” Levi snorted. “You just sold the company for a billion dollars.”

“Ah, but we’re still operating under the small business mindset,” she laughed, dropping Levi’s hand and gesturing to the seat in front of her desk. “Hell, we’ve still only got twenty-four employees. There really isn’t a good way to turn what we do into a huge corporate project, anyway.”

“Point well made,” Levi conceded. He set his bag on the floor and moved to sit down, but a shock ran up the length of his spine the moment touched the chair. He had managed to ignore the weight of the plug while he had been standing still, but now it nudged near his prostate in a not entirely uncomfortable way. The feeling triggered reminders of Erwin’s deep voice and dark eyes when he had slotted it in this morning, like it was made just for him. 

He tried to shrug off the image, compelling as it was, as he pulled out his notes. It didn't help that his cock had already been half hard for the past two hours, but Levi was nothing if not resilient. He had handled Erwin’s discreet fondling under the table at more than one of his company dinners in the past and maintained an impassive facade, so he didn't see any reason why his self-control would fail him now. 

"So you said on the phone that you were hoping the main focus of this interview would be on the growth of Generate. Do you want to jump right into that?"

Levi repressed a growl. He was supposed to be the one asking the questions.

 _Erwin might not be the one doing the punishing if this fucks up my interview_ , he thought bitterly, giving the meat of his thigh a hard squeeze to snap him out of his mental fog. 

"If you wouldn't mind," he said, repressing the gravelly note threatening to crawl out of his throat. "Even for a technology company, you have to admit that your growth was meteoric. Would you start by telling me a little bit about how you came up with Generate and the driving force behind your new game?" Levi took the pause to grab his recorder from his bag and flicked it on, setting it on the desk between them.

"Sure thing. I think I told you this over the phone, but I was in upper management at Circuit City back when they were still around, but just before they went bankrupt I hopped over to Best Buy’s Magic Castle – that’s what we call HQ, in Minnesota. To save you a lot of whining and painful recollections about all the injustices I suffered, I’ll just leave it at this: they don’t know a good idea when it’s almost literally being rubbed in their faces."

“Anyone who runs a company that charges $50 for a cord they can get at WalMart for $5 must have a pretty bad attachment to reality.”

“Exactly how I felt. That, and even on the executive management team, I was almost always made out to be the lowest rung on the totem pole because of my gender, which we all know is bullshit and our society should have gotten past that a long time ago.”

“You can say that again,” Levi sighed, scribbling some notes down and flipping to the next page of his notepad.

“It got to the point that when they were laying off half the company and offering up nice severance packages, I decided to say fuck it and quit. My team – the core team here now, but my Best Buy team at the time – decided to stick with me and quit their jobs in hopes of helping me kick Generate off the ground, which I’m still eternally grateful that they did.”

“What were some of the advantages of having this team with you instead of trying to hire a new, larger team?”

“Well, there’s only so much money you have to start out with, even with a $25 million government grant. Not only would it have been financially impossible, but it would have defeated the purpose of making this game. It was always meant to be a collaborative effort between a small group, and I think had we done it any other way, we wouldn’t have met with much, if any, success. A small team allows us to be more specialized than the bigger companies. It also ensures everyone has enough to do without getting bored, and was doing exactly what they wanted. We have programmers who wrote the storyline as well as the code, and graphic artists who made the music on weekends. The cross-disciplinary nature of it all was really conducive to a good team environment.”

“And speaking of the game, what made you decide to make your first adventure a foray into educational games? Usually a studio starts out with something a little flashier, I would think, and the term ‘educational game’ makes me think of those awful PC games in the late 90s and early 2000s.”

“Oh god, I know exactly the ones you’re getting at,” Harry smirked. “Pretty sure I still have some scarring memories of those. Luckily, the entire industry is determined to shun that era for the time being. Most of what we would consider ‘educational games’ now are just phone and tablet apps: affordable for the developer, and approachable for the user. However, nearly all of these are meant for younger children, and there wasn’t anything that we could find that taught more complex concepts while staying fun and easy to use. Combined with the fact that the need for computer scientists is on the rise and yet most kids either have no interest or nowhere to get knowledge, we knew we had to do something.” 

 _God, did we pick the right person to interview_ , Levi mused. Harry seemed to anticipate most of his questions before he could even ask them and managed to be amusing and relatable while giving deep insights and interesting thoughts. Based on her attitude and experiences alone, Levi could see why the company had met with so much success.

When he thought about it, he saw some of Erwin’s shrewdness in her. He wondered what his boyfriend would think if they ever had the chance to meet.

Before he knew it, his hour was up. Levi had been able to ignore the pleasurable sensations in his ass for the better part of that time due to Harry’s engaging attitude and his own persistent focus, but now his resolve truly was running thin, and he wanted nothing more than to get out of the office and make Erwin relieve the immense pressure that had been building in his groin. He hastily packed up his things, giving appropriate thanks and letting Harry know he would be in contact with any follow-up questions or notes.

"Let me walk you to the elevator, at least," she smiled, standing up from behind the desk. 

 _I don't know if I can keep a lid on it that long_ , Levi thought, an exasperated crease working its way onto his forehead as he fastened the clasps on his messenger bag. 

"That's alright. I've gone over the time we agreed on, anyway, and I wouldn't want to keep you from your next appointment." He forced a smile, hoping she wouldn't notice it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"If you insist," she laughed, perching on the front of her desk. "I can tell you've got something you're running off to, and I don't want to keep you either."

Levi smiled wryly. _I'm curious how you would react if you found out what exactly you were keeping me from_ , he mused, cock throbbing right on cue. 

"Let me know when you go to press, would you? I'm excited to see the final article."

"I'll send you an advance copy," he promised. 

As soon as he was far enough down the hall, the gears in Levi’s brain started grinding. He continued walking slowly towards the elevator bank, head whipping right and left. A pounding in his head now matched the relentless throbbing in his dick. Every step he took bounced the plug closer and closer to his prostate. Levi was caught in an awkward dilemma: he needed to find somewhere to relieve the pressure, and fast, but he didn’t want to be caught jacking off in the bathroom of the same office building. He arrived at the elevators and without having found any other options, he pressed the down button with a testy sigh, uncharacteristically fidgeting where he stood.

As soon as the doors opened on the ground floor, Levi bolted from the elevator like something was chasing him. He only just managed to remember to slow his pace and give a polite but disinterested wave to the security guard before slipping through the revolving doors and out onto the street. He paused and leaned against the column on the facade of the building, surveying his options. The beginnings of a massive headache had started to come on during the elevator ride downstairs. Levi’s head was clouded, and the only thing he could concentrate on was a need to relieve the pressure _now_.

When he looked up, he saw a sizeable Starbucks across the street from the office building. Levi heaved a sigh of relief and haltingly made his way to the crosswalk, pushing past a gaggle of teenage girls and into the store. It was down to having his dick explode in his pants trying to get home or finding a tolerable public bathroom and getting the act over with, and he was willing to put aside his disgust for public hygiene to save his own health and sanity.  There was no use trying to pretend he was there for anything other than their public restroom. Luckily, the store was crowded, and he was able to shuffle to the back and slip into the empty men’s room.

"This is by far the most disgusting thing I ever have done or ever will do," he muttered, pulling four toilet seat covers from the dispenser on the wall before trepidatiously sitting down and pulling his straining cock out from his silk boxers. He couldn't restrain a small gasp just from the light pressure of his fingertips. When his hand began to move in earnest, he nearly drew blood from his bottom lip in a desperate attempt to stifle the moans crackling through his lungs. A slight shift backwards reminded him of the weight on his prostate, and he huffed as a surge of pleasure shot through his body. As precum leaked more steadily from his cock, his movements became more hurried and less coordinated, until one more thrust into his hand took him over the edge.

Levi held himself still as the aftershocks rippled through him and the cum pooled in his cupped fist. He was afraid to move for fear of the plug coming anywhere near his oversensitized prostate, but after a short while the feeling of rapidly cooling cum in his hand became much more unpleasant than the possibility of pressure in his ass. He wobbled over to the sink and turned on the hot water with a disgusted grimace, letting it wash away all evidence of his deed.

"What Erwin doesn't know won't hurt him," he reasoned. He washed his hands twice, the hot water scalding them red in the process, and left the building as quickly as possible, keeping his head down as he made for the subway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohhh, Leeeeeevi, you in trooooooooouble.
> 
> Also, self-plug (ahahah): I’m heading up an event called [Bottom Erwin Week](http://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com/), which is taking place the week of May 5th to May 11th. Check out the list of [prompts](http://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com/post/81291292491/thanks-so-much-to-everyone-who-submitted-prompts) and see if you get inspired to create something!
> 
> Thanks as always to [crowley-kingoftrunks](http://crowley-kingoftrunks.tumblr.com/) for her five star beta skills. I don’t know what I’d do without her. (Oh wait, yes I do: I would have no one to commiserate with over my lack of getting laid. Jk our friendship is so much deeper than that. Is that a pun? I don’t know.) I can be found on tumblr at [snk-sexual](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com/), send me all the things. Or do it here! I love getting your comments and feedback. <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin is definitely warming to Levi’s newly-discovered kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I thought I could deny the fact that I had finals. I uh. I thought wrong. Whatever, this is the part where we get to the good stuff, so maybe that will make up for the long wait. Enjoy your kinky sex. :333

Without constant pressure in his dick, Levi found the commute home much more tolerable than the ride to Harriet’s office. He couldn’t even find it in himself to get riled up at the noisy children bouncing around the subway car, opting instead to review the interview recording and block them out with a pair of well-worn headphones.

He made it to their floor of the apartment building about halfway through the recording, and Levi made a note of the time where he paused it as he pulled out his keys. When the lock wouldn’t click, he tried the handle and was surprised to find that the door was already open. His hackles went up automatically. An open door could mean one of two things: they had been robbed, and the thief was still inside, or Erwin was home early. He had to take a moment to genuinely wonder which of those was the more appealing option as he pushed open the door, slipping through and shutting it quietly behind him.

A quick scan of the immediate area revealed Erwin on the couch reading the newspaper, dressed in a high-necked grey sweater and a pair of black lounge pants. Levi almost entertained the idea of turning right around and leaving, but that would have been a bigger tell than he was willing to give into. He hoped if he exuded enough irritation and exhaustion that Erwin might possibly let him be. It wasn’t that he would _mind_ getting punished, though he would probably have to coach his clueless boyfriend through it, but the disappointment that he couldn’t follow through with what Erwin asked of him weighed much more heavily than anything else.

“Welcome home,” Erwin boomed, uncrossing his legs from his spot on the couch.

“Erwin,” Levi said tersely. He walked past him to drop his briefcase by the kitchen counter, sensing more than hearing Erwin’s approach from behind, long arms sliding around his narrow hips and locking around his midsection.

“How did it go?” Erwin rumbled, leaning down until his mouth hovered just over Levi’s ear. “You took long enough to get back, I assumed you had stayed late.”

“Fucking pervert, I knew you couldn’t wait to jump me,” Levi groaned, taking care not to lean too hard into Erwin’s inviting warmth. Erwin just laughed, the sound low and dark in Levi’s ear. He felt the vibrations down to his toes.

“Nevertheless, I still want to hear. Indulge me.”

“The only thing I’m _indulging_ you in is a three word synopsis: it went well.” He broke out of Erwin’s arms, wearing a testy frown. “I’m exhausted. I’m going to take a nap.”

The hint of a smile tugged at Erwin’s lips. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

 _Damn it, I was hoping he would forget_ , Levi swore internally. _What was I thinking? This is_ Erwin _. He doesn’t forget anything._

“I hardly even notice it anymore,” he lied. “I’m sure I can fall asleep just fine.”

Something in Erwin’s gaze shifted. Levi’s instincts screamed for him to retreat, to retreat or to give himself up now to whatever punishment Erwin had in mind.

But Levi was nothing if not stubborn.

“You’re making a face,” Levi pointed out snidely. If he was going to press his luck, he might as well go all the way.

“Am I,” Erwin said calmly, face slipping into an unreadable mask. “I’ll be frank, then: is there something you’re not telling me, Levi?”

“And what would that be?”

“You know very well what I’m speaking of,” Erwin frowned, crossing his arms. He peered down his nose, something he knew that Levi hated; this would force a reaction if nothing else would. Levi stood still, mirroring Erwin’s position and leaning against the counter.

“And why should I have to tell you?”

If he didn’t know it before, he definitely knew now: Levi had broken the rules. What he couldn’t tell was if he wanted to continue with this game, if Levi was genuinely tired and needed to rest, or if this was his way of trying to draw out the process and avoid the punishment that he had agreed to. If it was the former, it would save a lot of trouble. Erwin had truly believed that Levi would be able to hold it together when he left this morning, and so he hadn’t bothered to think of any appropriate “punishments” if Levi failed. What was he supposed to do now?

“Because you agreed to the rules,” Erwin said simply. “A reward if you followed them and a punishment if you broke them. Now tell me straight, and I’ll know if you’re lying: did you or did you not touch yourself today while that plug was in?”

Levi averted his eyes, gripping his upper left arm tightly.

“...yes.”

“Yes what?” Erwin asked carefully.

“Yes, daddy,” Levi said quietly, peering up at Erwin from under his eyelashes.

 _So he wants to go through with it after all_ , Erwin thought, containing a pleased smile.

This was going to be an interesting experiment.

“Strip.”

“Daddy, please, no—”

“Strip.”

“Why do I have to?” Levi whined, eyes going round in mock fear.

“Because,” said Erwin, “you will be very sorry if you don’t.” He puffed up his chest, nearly rising onto his toes in an effort to tower above Levi more than he usually did. “And be quick about it.”

The intimidation factor worked like a charm. Levi shrank backwards, nearly tripping on one of the barstools, and began to undress methodically. A single raised eyebrow from Erwin had him going at double the pace, and soon he was completely naked, cock twitching with interest between his thighs.

“Kneel,” Erwin commanded, pointing to the middle of the hallway rug. With some struggle, Levi knelt in the indicated spot, hands locking behind his back in a submissive pose. Erwin began to pace around him, admiring Levi’s lithe body from every angle and desperately trying to think of what exactly a punishment constituted. There hadn’t been anything like this in the online articles he had read, save for a passing mention of the act...

Then again, this was Levi’s game. Perhaps he already had something in mind.

“Now how do you think a naughty boy like yourself ought to be punished?” said Erwin, pausing just to the left of Levi’s field of vision, just daring him to look up.

“Please daddy, you don’t have to…” Levi mumbled, now clearly not interested in getting off the hook.

“No. You made me a promise and it is not one I will let you out of. Now try again: how should I punish you?”

Levi wet his lips in thought. “If I’ve really been so bad, daddy, you should probably spank me. And make it hurt.”

This was along the lines of what he had been expecting. Erwin wasn’t uncomfortable with the idea of bringing pain play to the table in a more serious context, but he was nervous since they had never taken anything further than a whack here or there. He would just have to trust Levi to lead him along and let him know when to stop.

“Then that’s exactly what you’re going to get,” Erwin said with finality. “Get up, and follow me.” Without looking back, he strode over to the couch, resuming his seated position with legs spread wide. Levi stood patiently a few feet away, hands crossed demurely in front of his cock.

“Come around the table to my right side,” Erwin directed tersely. Levi walked around the glass coffee table as directed, hovering just outside Erwin’s reach. “Oh no. Over my knees, boy. You can’t get spanked standing up. If you want this to hurt, it’s going to hurt.” Levi’s throat bobbed as he swallowed and slowly moved to obey the instructions. He awkwardly clambered over Erwin’s spread knees, cock hanging thick and heavy in the space between, and he couldn’t restrain a soft gasp when he felt Erwin run a finger over the handle of the plug.

“So this was all it took to push you over the edge…” Erwin muttered, thoughtful. He grabbed the base gently and gave it a small thrust inward, sending Levi jerking forward on his knees. “Unbelievable. Well, rules are rules.” He held his hand in the air, hesitating, but a small wiggle from Levi’s rear end was all the assurance he needed, and he brought the hand down with a resounding slap. The skin on the site of impact blossomed a light pink, the mark fading away almost as soon as it appeared. Erwin gave another whack, this time on the other cheek, leaving a mark in the same spot. Levi arched and shuddered in Erwin’s lap, ass seeking more of the punishing hand and cock seeking friction on Erwin’s leg. While the thought of Levi discarding his standards about mess-making was a welcome surprise, Erwin didn’t fancy the cum stain that his boyfriend was going to leave on his pants. He brought his hand down again. This time a soft moan escaped Levi’s mouth.

“Harder,” Levi whispered. “Give me more, daddy. Punish me, please.”

Erwin sped up his pace, hand bouncing off Levi’s taut ass and thighs. Soon, the entire area had begun to turn a mottled pink, much like the tips of Levi’s ears when he blushed, but Levi showed no sign of wanting Erwin to let up. If anything, he was now trying harder to beg for it, purposely allowing provocative moans and quiet slips of Erwin’s name after almost every strike and thrusting his ass in the air as much as he could manage in his position.

“You just won’t learn, will you?” Erwin remarked.

“Nope,” Levi grinned.

“What a deviant, getting off on your punishment.”

“Then maybe you should put more effort into it.”

Some part of Erwin still hesitated. He knew his own strength, and he knew how much damage it could do. The risk of hurting Levi wasn’t one he was willing to take, if it was something he could prevent... but he thought he had been hitting pretty hard so far, and here was Levi still asking for more.

“Come on, daddy, give it to me,” Levi whined, scooting closer to Erwin’s torso and running a hand over the bulge in his trousers. “If I can take this monster thing up the ass on a regular basis, I sure as fuck can take more of your big-ass hand.”

He made a good point.

“You will not use such vulgar language around me, boy,” Erwin growled, adjusting his grip on Levi’s shoulders and slamming his hand down on the creamy untouched expanse of his inner thigh. A cry like none he had heard ripped from Levi’s throat, and it set his gut ablaze.

“Yeah, just like that…” Levi whined, flinching and moaning into Erwin’s leg as a second swat came down across the same area. “I’ve been bad, haven’t I?”

“Very,” Erwin confirmed, landing another hit close to the handle of the plug. “I’m going to give you five swats for each hour you were away from me today, and I want you to count out loud. If you lose count, I start over. Are we clear?”

“Yes, daddy.”

Erwin began to rain blows on Levi’s reddening ass and thighs, moving up and down and making sure to cover as much new territory as he could with each hit. Levi kept count in a strong clear voice until he reached ten, upon which Erwin decided that his boyfriend could take a little more. He kept counting, gritting his teeth as his body began to tremble around the twentieth hit – whether from the exertion of the position or the cumulitive effect of the spanking Erwin couldn’t be sure. His voice began to crack around the time he hit thirty, and he started flinching with each new impact, but just as Erwin had started to question whether he should stop, if this was too much, Levi grunted an exhausted “forty” and went boneless on his lap.

Erwin gave a silent sigh of relief. “Now, Levi, have you learned your lesson?”

Levi slowly brought a hand up to the abused flesh of his backside, hissing when his fingertips grazed his sit spots. “Yes, daddy. I’m sorry.”

“Good,” Erwin nodded. “Then relax and hold still, I’m going to take the plug out.” He covered Levi’s hand with his own, subtly stroking the smaller fingers to show that he was ready to offer comfort if Levi needed it, and gently moved it out of the way, spreading Levi’s cheeks with one hand and sliding the plug out with the other. Levi flinched when the bulbous head stretched him wide, uttering a small, strained groan under his breath, but the rest of the toy slid out without any trouble, as clean and shiny as it was that morning. As he set the plug gingerly on the coffee table, Erwin became hyperaware of Levi’s cock against the meat of his thigh, softly pulsing and rock hard with want. He got the feeling that it wasn’t going to take much more to make him cum. But this was still supposed to be a punishment.

Wordlessly, Erwin presented two fingers to Levi, who immediately picked up on his intentions and took them in his mouth, swirling them around and thoroughly coating them with saliva. Erwin withdrew them and dipped right between Levi’s abused cheeks without preamble. He was still loose enough for Erwin to slip two fingers in, hooking then right into his prostate. Levi gave a yelp, back curving deliciously in Erwin’s arms.

“AH! _Daddy_!”

“You get to cum,” Erwin said, rubbing the spot harder, “but only because I’m taking pity on you.” He slipped a third finger in dry, using it to scissor Levi open even further as he continued to grind mercilessly into his prostate. “And don’t even think I’m going to touch your cock.”

Levi began to shamelessly moan into Erwin’s pant leg, biting at the skin through the fabric to stopper his noises. Erwin kept true to his word, finger fucking Levi with one hand and rubbing the other up and down the red, heated curve of his backside, adding a thin layer of pain. Just as he expected, it took less than two minutes for Levi to cum with a shudder and a cry. Erwin snuck a hand between his legs to catch Levi’s cum, not fancying the thought of a mess on the carpet or on his pants (or Levi’s attitude after he came down from his sex high), and he waited until Levi was completely spent before hoisting him into a sitting position with his clean hand. Levi regarded him, then his hand, with droopy eyes, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Look what a mess you’ve made,” Erwin chastised, a crease forming between his eyebrows as a pearly bead of cum began to drip down his wrist. “Clean it up.”

“Yes, daddy,” Levi said sweetly, belying any aversion he might have had to licking up his own cum. He brought Erwin’s wrist towards his mouth with both hands, cleaning it with small, innocent swipes of the tongue and glancing at Erwin with wide eyes, gleaming with mischief. Erwin was unashamed to admit that the picture went straight to his cock. Sooner than he would have liked, Levi finished the job with a final lick between the webbing of his thumb and pointer finger and looked up through his eyelashes to await his next instruction.

“That’s good, Levi,” Erwin rumbled, carding his clean hand through his hair. “There’s just one last thing I need you to take care of before your punishment is over.” He raised an eyebrow, glancing down to the now-obvious bulge in his pants. Levi bit his lip and climbed off Erwin’s lap, shyly crouching in front of him to slide his pants down his hips to rest around his knees. Giving his cock a slow stroke through the fabric, Levi took Erwin out of his briefs, eyes widening with wonderment like it was the first time he had seen a dick other than his own. He pulled himself as close to the couch as he could and slowly took the head into his mouth, sucking on it like a lollipop and pulling off with a wet pop to lick up and down the shaft. With some hesitation, he swallowed down a few more inches, but just as the head of Erwin’s dick brushed the back of his throat, Levi’s gag reflex kicked in with unfortunate timing, and he had to pull back with a barely restrained cough.

 _He’s almost too good at acting the part_ , Erwin thought, head tipping back to meet the wall as Levi tried to take him all the way. When he continued to hesitate, stopping about an inch and a half before the base, Erwin snaked a hand into his hair and pushed, wanting to see how far he would go in acting like an inexperienced boy. Remarkably true to form, though Levi had deepthroated his entire length many times before, he began to cough and splutter around the thick flesh in his mouth, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes from the sudden intrusion. He pulled almost all the way off, just the head remaining in his mouth, and with a firey, determined look in his grey eyes, he took Erwin to the base in one smooth thrust, tears rolling down his hollowed cheeks when he closed his eyes.

“ _Good_ ,” Erwin groaned, prompting a lewd moan from Levi. He started to bob up and down, taking all of Erwin’s length to the hilt with each slide and inhaling his musk with shallow breaths. Erwin already felt himself getting close, and he gave a short tug on the hair at the crown of Levi’s head to get his attention.

“I want you to swallow,” Erwin growled, tightening his grip in Levi’s hair, “and think about how promises are meant to be kept.” Levi’s eyes widened and he gave a small nod, doubling his efforts to get Erwin off using lips and hands both, and just a few moments later, Erwin gave Levi a soft vocal warning before spilling down his throat. Levi obediently drank it all, throat bobbing and tongue swirling around the head as he coaxed more of Erwin’s release out of him. When at last he had spent all of his load, Levi sat back on his haunches with a sigh, rubbing his throat as Erwin tucked himself back into his briefs and tugging his pants back up.

“You alright?” said Erwin, finally breaking character and leaning forward to rub at Levi’s back soothingly.

“Never better,” Levi laughed, voice gravelly and cracking. He coughed to clear some of the blockage, hunching over to absorb the shock and prevent himself from tipping backwards.

“Anything I can do for you?” Erwin asked quietly, steadying Levi with a hand under his arm.

“Can I?” said Levi, gesturing to the couch.

“I can do you one better,” Erwin smiled, standing and lifting Levi in his arms with ease, bridal style. He settled them back on the couch, lowering Levi gently to the cushions and cradling his head in his own lap. Erwin grabbed the blanket on the end of the couch and draped it over Levi’s naked form, picking up his discarded newspaper from where he left it on the coffee table and running a hand gently along Levi’s jaw. He had already begun to drift off, body pulling in on itself and curling in closer to Erwin’s warmth and the back of the couch.

He figured it was only fair that Levi would get to have that nap after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ain't right for doing it to me like that, daddy  
> Even though I've been a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad girl  
> Tell me what you're gonna do about that.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com>snk-sexual</a>)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin feels guilty about what he just did... but is it because he enjoyed it too much? Levi tries to make him feel better by making Erwin his personal manservant. Feelings are had. So are cuddles. Everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Warning:_ Hannibal season two spoilers, if that matters to you.

About forty-five minutes into Levi’s nap, Erwin started to panic. He managed to plow through most of the business section without letting the feelings get to him, but as Levi slept, he had to shift around more than a few times to reduce the amount of his backside that was touching the couch. Guilt quickly began to set in – Erwin knew it was his doing – and after a while he couldn’t keep a hold on his concern. Worries ran wild through his head, from _what if it bruises badly_ to _does this count as spousal abuse_ , and by the time Levi woke up with a stretch and what sounded like a pained groan, Erwin had worked himself into a frenzy. 

“How are you doing?” Erwin asked tentatively, keeping his body rigid so as not to unintentionally jostle any of Levi’s sensitive bits. “Are you feeling alright? Is there anything I can get for you, a heat pack or some ointment maybe?” He had started to babble, exactly what he told himself _not_ to do, but the worries kept gnawing at him and made him speak faster. “Or, wait, I can go get the acetaminophen, if you think that would help. Or a cool washcloth?”  

“Erwin.” Levi sat up and put a hand on Erwin’s chest, right over his heart. “I’m fine. I’m more than fine, actually. I’m fucking fantastic. Do that more often.”

“Alright, that’s good, I just couldn’t help but to worry because we’ve never done that before, I didn’t even know you liked spanking until today, and what if I hit you too hard and—”

Levi’s hand crawled up Erwin’s chest to rest over his lips.

“If I said I was fine, I’m fine, you fucking worrywart.”

Erwin sucked Levi's finger into his mouth, then bit it gently. Levi moved his hand away with raised eyebrows. “I guess you _did_ look like you were enjoying it.”

“Yeah? What gave you that impression?” Levi snorted. “I never knew you would take so well to this kink, Erwin. And it looked like I wasn’t the only one enjoying myself.” Erwin’s skin began to grow hot under his hand. “Was I right?”

“I guess you were,” Erwin murmured, resting his chin thoughtfully on Levi’s head. Levi’s eyes closed in triumph, a smirk splitting his face as he internally punched a fist to the sky. “But, really, Levi, if there’s anything I can do to—”

“Oh for god’s sake, Erwin,” Levi sighed, eyes opening and sagging back to their usual disinterested state. “Look, I’m okay with aftercare, if that’s what you want. You can pamper me all you damn well please if it makes you feel better.” Erwin’s face brightened a little. “Tell you what, you can start by making dinner – that is, if I didn’t tire you out too much.” With a lopsided quirk to his mouth, Levi started to push against Erwin until he finally got the hint and stood up from the couch. Still, Erwin remained by Levi’s side protectively, watching him carefully for any signs of injury.

“If I make dinner,” Erwin said slowly, “will you tell me about your interview?”

This time, Levi cracked a smile. “That was implied. But only once there’s food on the table. I’m going to go put some clothes on in the meantime. Get going, shithead, I’m hungry!” He tried to stand from the couch but quickly fell back into the cushions with a grunt. His eyes slid shut with a terse sigh and he pulled himself to a sitting position one more time. Erwin was at his side in an instant.

“Need a hand?”

“Asshole,” Levi spat, no venom in the tone. He accepted Erwin’s hand up, his strong grip tugging him off the couch and making him collide into his torso face first.

“That’s enough help, Erwin,” Levi snorted, voice muffled by Erwin’s shirt and pecs. He carefully picked himself out of the tangle of his boyfriend’s enticing body, hobbling around the table and towards the bedroom, only stopping to pick up his discarded clothes along the way. Erwin followed him at a respectable distance ( _it’s on my way to the kitchen anyway_ , he thought, _it’s justified_ ) and suddenly had to try very hard to will his cock down – Levi’s backside, still red from the spanking, made a very erotic picture as he sauntered down the hallway, the sight stopping Erwin in his tracks until the door was shut.

 

Not long after Erwin had finished cutting up ingredients and tossing them into a sizzling wok on the stove, Levi wandered out of the bedroom in some cotton lounge pants and one of Erwin’s old undershirts, bordering on threadbare and a little stained under the armpits, but incredibly soft and still retaining Erwin’s scent. The shirt swamped him, unsurprisingly; he looked so endearing in the ensemble that Erwin wanted to scoop him up in his arms and kiss him on the spot, but he dutifully remained in front of the cutting board finishing with the last of the vegetables.

“I’ve decided,” Levi began, approaching the kitchen propping his elbows on the counter, “to abandon my rule about bringing any kind of food or beverage item near the couch, just for tonight.”

“Good lord.” Erwin brought a hand to his forehead, eyes fluttering in an imitation faint. “I never thought I would see the day.”

“Well, enjoy it while it lasts. I’m only doing this because I don’t think my ass can take sitting on a hard surface right now, and that includes the barstools.”

The smile dropped right off Erwin’s face, replaced by a downcast frown.

“Erwin, stop, I can tell you’re thinking about it.” Levi was quick to straighten from the counter and approach Erwin head-on, tugging him down to his level by his lapels. “I liked what you did today, okay? A lot. Could you not tell by me goading you on? What do I have to do to get it through your thick skull?”

“Alright, alright!” Erwin threw his hands up in surrender. “Alright, I believe you. Really this time.”

“See, but now I’m concerned,” Levi said. “Did you really like it, or were you just saying that earlier to pacify me? And don’t try lying to me now, especially if you did last time.”

Erwin chewed his bottom lip as he pondered his response. “This isn’t a straight yes or no answer, but hear me out, okay?” Levi’s eyes locked with his: he was listening. “To be honest, I feel bad about what happened because I don’t think I should be enjoying the power trip… thing. There’s something about it that doesn’t feel right – kind of unbalanced, if you will – and I don’t want to be that big guy that likes to throw you around, you know? But at the same time… I did like it. A lot.” He uncrossed his arms, setting a hand on the counter. “Power trip be damned.”

“Now that’s what I needed to hear,” Levi said, nodding emphatically. “Let me put your half-assed train of worries to rest: you do really well in roles where you command the situation. I like it when you take control. Actually, that’s an understatement, by a long shot.” Levi’s blunt glare bored into Erwin, assuring him that he was completely serious. “But hey, speaking of taking control, will you finish dinner while I make a blanket nest on the couch?”

"Only if you'll let me in it," Erwin grinned, nudging Levi's shoulder affectionately. 

"Depends on how good your cooking is, the jury's still out on that one, babe," said Levi, skittering away from the kitchen with a cheeky wave before Erwin had a chance to retaliate. 

"Since when is my cooking not good?!"

"Nobody said that, Erwin, don't read between the lines," Levi called, pulling the comforter off of their bed and dragging it out to the couch on his shoulders, the bulk of it trailing behind him royally. "If you want to butter me up, I expect damn good food, is all."

"You'll get your food. You'll get the best damn Friday night stir fry your mouth has ever seen."

"Oh, too bad, I wanted pizza," Levi sighed dramatically, egging Erwin on with a shit-eating grin. "And anyway, mouths don't have eyes, they can't _see_ much of anything."

"Don't think a sore ass will keep me from coming over there and tackling you."

"I consider myself warned," he grinned, throwing the comforter on the couch and himself along with it. 

 

Levi soon found himself with a steaming hot bowl of stir-fried hoisin chicken and rice, which – true to Erwin's word – was actually some of the best he had ever tasted (or maybe it was his empty stomach, but Erwin looked so proud of himself that he didn't want to spoil the moment). Erwin sat at a respectable distance, beaming, as Levi enjoyed his dinner, but about halfway through the bowl Levi threw a pillow at him.

"What's that for?" Erwin whined, doubling over when the pillow hit him square in the stomach. 

"Why are you sitting far away and staring at me like a creep and not eating?"

"I didn't know if you'd want me eating on the couch, too."

"For fuck's sake. If I'm breaking my own rule about no couch-eating, you can too. You're a grown-ass man and I expect you can keep the furniture clean. I'd also really like my personal radiator sitting next to me so I don't freeze over here." 

"Personal radiator?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "You, idiot." He pulled the blanket off Erwin's side of the couch to make room for him to sit down. "Now unless you only made enough food for me, which I highly doubt, get a bowl and get over here. We missed Hannibal the past two weeks and I don't plan on missing it again tonight."

"Think there's still time to catch up on the episodes we missed?" Erwin asked, already en route to the kitchen. "I don't know what else we're going to do until ten."

"Good idea. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

"Yeah – that, my stir fry skills, and my huge cock." Erwin rolled his eyes, grabbing a fork and joining Levi on the couch. 

"Don't push it, Smith," Levi growled, negating the threat by setting his empty bowl on the table and curling into Erwin's side. "Pass me my laptop, I'm going to look up the episode from two weeks ago. I'll tell you about the interview during commercial breaks."

Erwin did as he was told, stooping to kiss the crown of Levi’s head as he handed over the computer.

"Sounds wonderful."

 

It wasn't until midway through thei second episode of Hannibal that Erwin and Levi realized that it might be considered strange that they were able to eat dinner and watch one of Will Graham's FBI colleagues get strangled, frozen, sectioned, and displayed in a plate glass tableau. 

"I mean, we've seen worse," Erwin reasoned. "Those angel wings in season one, like the ones in Silence of the Lambs? Those were pretty gory."

"It's not even that this is necessarily _gory_ ," Levi said, leaning into Erwin's side. "I just didn't expect her to die. Or rather, I didn't expect her to die _now_."

"Really? I thought it seemed pretty clear: she's suddenly been given all this importance and decides to believe Will and investigate on her own? The minute one of these characters wisens up, well..."

"But it's the _fifth fucking episode_. Who kills someone important off in the fifth fucking episode?"

Erwin smirked, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. "Bryan Fuller."

Levi's mouth pressed into a hard line. "Point taken."

True to his word, Levi told Erwin all about his interview during the mandated commercial breaks – leaving out the parts about the catastrophic commute uptown, his hasty escape from the end of the interview, and his experience in the Starbucks, for obvious reasons. Erwin seemed to resonate very strongly with Harriet’s personality and opinions, as Levi had predicted, and he found himself nodding emphatically as Levi recounted the discussion.

The next two hours passed in the blink of an eye.

"Now that's two of my rules I've broken tonight," Levi said, just before ten o’clock broke, "no eating on the couch and no talking through Hannibal."

"Why is it just Hannibal?" Erwin mused. "You don't mind as much with other shows."

"Or you just don't notice that you talk through everything else until I put a ban on talking," Levi chuckled dryly. "I don't mind when you talk, you big dummy. I _do_ mind when you talk and the dialogue volume level is already low. Whoever did their sound mixing is an idiot. I should write them a formal letter of complaint, or quit my job and do it for them."

"Well then we'd both better stop talking, the new episode's about to start," Erwin smiled. 

"You know, if this is the treatment I get after a punishment, you should punish me more often," Levi said after a moment, looking up at Erwin through his lashes. "I get spanked and love every minute of it, you get off on a power trip, and then I get a personal manservant afterward." He cackled loudly. Erwin elbowed him in the ribs. "We definitely have to do this more often."

"You've convinced me on ‘more often’," Erwin said slowly, “but the ‘personal manservant’ stuff isn’t going to fly now that I know you like it this much. That, and I don’t think your ass is as wrecked as you would have me believe.”

“Of course it isn’t,” Levi scoffed. “Hands don’t do a lot, in the scheme of things. Now if you take a paddle, or a wooden spoon, or a belt—"

"Good to know, then," Erwin cut him off, "that you're not going to bruise."

"But if you'd fucked me after you spanked me—"

" _Levi._ " Erwin had begun to turn a very potent shade of pink. "Levi, the episode is starting."

"So it is," Levi said thoughtfully.

 

The episode, unsurprisingly, ended on a cliffhanger – a cliffhanger and two murders.

"God damn I missed that show," Levi sighed, sinking further into Erwin's side. "There's something so... I don't know, domestic, about having a regular TV show to watch every week."

"With your boyfriend?" Erwin tried, burying his nose in the top of Levi's hair. 

"Yes, with my adorable, moderately sexy, sometimes clueless boyfriend."

" _Moderately_ sexy?"

"It depends on the day."

"That's not what you were saying three hours ago," Erwin grinned, wrapping his arm around Levi's waist and tugging him crushingly close. Levi groaned and made a show of trying to escape, but ultimately stayed right where he was.  

\--------

Sometime between the end of Hannibal and the start of Jimmy Fallon, when the conversation had tapered off to a comfortable silence and the air in the apartment had chilled just enough to be glad of a comforter, the contented set of Levi's features became too much for Erwin's heart to handle. Slowly, so as not to startle him, he moved in closer and ran a hand along Levi's upper arm. When Levi turned and cocked his head to the side, Erwin closed the distance between them, lips meeting lips in a soft press with all the time in the world on their side. They kept the kiss slow at first, slow and chaste, but hands and tongues began wandering of their own accord, seeking out the side of a neck and a peaked nipple and a firming cock that made no attempt to hide itself through thin pants. As Erwin began to toy with the waistband of Levi's drawstring cotton bottoms, his fingertips reverently brushing against the soft skin underneath, Levi had to shove him away with a firm hand in the middle of his sternum. 

"You're a fucker," Levi panted, his expression chiding but his eyes devoid of anger. "You're a _fucker_ , you know that? You think you're getting any more action after what we already did tonight? Hate to break it to you, but my ass is raw as hell and you sure as shit aren't gonna jam your dick in it." Erwin’s face dropped out of its rigid set, the hurt in his gaze quickly replaced by concern. Levi offered an uncaring smirk in return, inhaling in through his nose and out through his mouth to calm himself. "If you're that desperate for action and you want to do something for me, you should offer up _your_ ass instead. It's the least you can do."

A faint blush appeared high on Erwin's cheeks, his eyes slipping downward. An unreadable silence sat between them, until Erwin broke it with a small cough, meeting Levi's gaze bashfully.

"Were you serious about that?"

Levi looked slightly taken aback. "Well, I didn't think you'd say yes so readily..."

Erwin bowed his head in thought. 

"You know, I'm not as opposed as I thought I might be, but let's hold off for tonight." He folded his arms in his lap, angling his body slightly towards the TV. "I've still got to think about it. We can talk about it later. And Levi, aren't you tired? I don't think either of us will be able to last if we start something now."

"Tired?" Levi laughed quietly. "Damn fucking right I am. And what good timing – news is wrapping up. Now shut your yap, the opening credits are gonna start." Without pretense, Levi picked Erwin's right arm up and draped it over his own shoulders, curling snugly up to his chest with a soft sigh as he let go of the built-up tension in his body and sank into the couch. 

It took Erwin a longer time to relax – sometimes Levi’s comments hit a little harder than he intended, or he wasn’t able to tell if he was truly mad, and he felt responsible that their fooling around went as far as it did.

He continued down this train of thought until he felt a small fist collide with his stomach. Then another.

“Levi, what are you doing?”

Levi looked up at him, rolling his eyes. “If you punch a pillow, it becomes more comfortable.”

“Oh.”

“I can’t use my personal body pillow if you’re all tensed up. You feel like a fucking surfboard or something.”

Erwin slumped into the couch. “Oh.”

Levi gave him one more light punch, this time to the side of the face.

“Stop feeling guilty, you shit,” he groaned, “please don’t make me tell you again.” When Erwin’s face remained gloomy and focused straight ahead, Levi leaned in and bit the side of his jaw. Erwin came to immediately with a soft yelp. 

“Levi!”

“Stop feeling guilty or I’ll do that again.”

Erwin turned to face him. “Sorry. Sometimes I just—”

Levi shifted his face slightly south, leaving a kiss instead of a bite. “I don’t wanna hear it.”

“Okay,” Erwin whispered, moving his hand to tilt Levi’s head up and bring their mouths together. His other hand snaked around Levi’s back, pulling him tightly against his own body – sometimes neither of them could put what they were feeling into words.

 _I’ll try_ , he thought, fingers clenching against the cotton covering Levi’s back.

Levi’s eyes slid open as he sighed into Erwin’s mouth, surrendering to the shivers rippling down his spine.

_I know._

He gave in for several long minutes, losing himself in Erwin’s arms, but soon started to squirm and whine something that might have sounded like “Fallooonnnnn,” if it wasn’t being muffled by lips and a tongue. With one last kiss to the side of Levi’s mouth, Erwin let him go, pulling him closer with an arm around his shoulders. Levi settled back against him with a satisfied huff. 

“I love you,” whispered Erwin, left hand finding Levi’s right and squeezing for all he was worth. 

Levi squeezed back. 

 

Several hours later, Erwin woke up to the dim orange glow of the streetlights outside with a heavy weight on his lap and a wet spot just left of his navel. He looked down to find Levi in a deep sleep, snoring lightly into his stomach with arms locked tightly around his body. When Erwin shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure, Levi's head lolled to the side, a thin line of drool connecting his mouth to Erwin's shirt. 

_Ah. That would explain the wetness._

_The TV must have shut itself off_ , he thought, right hand drawn magnetically to Levi's sleep-matted hair. Erwin took the moment to study his unguarded expression with earnest concentration. Such a rare thing, to see Levi stripped of furrowed brows and a downward curl to his lip. Levi's mouth at rest nearly fell into a smile. Woe be the day that Erwin admitted it to him. 

Something – be it Erwin's movements or something from a dream, locked away from his lover's prying eyes – made Levi shift, his arms squeezing more tightly around Erwin as a sound that vaguely resembled his name tumbled from his lips, quiet and reverent. 

Erwin wasn't sure he could take much more, for as big as his heart was, it was so full of love for Levi at that moment that he was afraid it might just burst. 

Slowly, so as not to disturb him further, he shifted until he could lift Levi with ease, one arm under his legs and one under his back. Cradling him to his chest, Erwin stood and carefully stepped around the fallen comforter to carry him towards the master bedroom. He set him down on his side of the bed as gently as he could, frowning when Levi began to search for the lost source of warmth, and quickly crept back to the living room for the comforter, returning and draping it over Levi's sleeping form. Levi immediately rolled towards Erwin, sensing the return of his personal radiator, and with a soft kiss on the top of his head, Erwin slipped into bed beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please give me access to a real or cotton Erwin body pillow. please. please.
> 
> Betaed as always by [crowley-kingoftrunks](http://crowley-kingoftrunks.tumblr.com) who I wish was home with me so I could snuggle her like Levi got snuggled. :( Comments questions criticism goes to [snk-sexual](http://snk-sexual.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> (PS. I wrote [this character development-focused fic about Erwin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1793068) the other week and I don't think a lot of people have read it and I worked really hard on it and I would really appreciate it if you would give it a go OTL)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get naughty on a Saturday afternoon.
> 
> Filthy sexy sex. I am not sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Erwin’s getting the hang of this.

To his delight, Levi woke up the next morning with a distinct lack of a heat on his backside. He rolled over to the left side of the bed, intent on informing Erwin by crushing him awake, but his body fell upon disappointingly cold sheets. He grabbed Erwin’s pillow and hugged it against himself with a frustrated grunt, inhaling the light scent of musk left behind, before tossing it on the bed behind him and standing with a groan and a stretch, intent on finding out where Erwin had gone.

He didn’t have to look far. When he opened the door, he found Erwin sitting at the kitchen island wearing the undershirt and boxers he had slept in, head buried deep in paperwork with a plate of toast crumbs and shreds of egg sitting to his left. Erwin was so absorbed in his papers that he paid no heed to the small shadow slinking up behind him, slipping his arms around his waist and interlacing his fingers on top of his stomach.

“You never work at the kitchen counter,” Levi observed dryly. 

“Jesus. Good morning to you too,” Erwin laughed, covering Levi’s hands with one of his own, the light pressure and warmth soothing away the jitters from the scare. “How are you feeling?”

Levi stood on his toes, mouth resting just over Erwin’s ear.

“I’m glad you asked,” he whispered. His hands flipped over, grabbing Erwin’s lone hand with a near vicegrip and bringing it to the back waistband of his pants. “Shall I show you?”

“I-I don’t think that’s very appropriate,” Erwin stammered, caught off guard.

“Appropriate my ass.” Levi stopped to snicker. “We’ve been together for what, six years now?”

“And two months.”

“And therefore it is _perfectly_ appropriate for me to do this,” said Levi, biting his bottom lip to keep his smile in check as he slid Erwin’s hand underneath his pants, guiding it to cup the fullest part of his ass. Erwin’s face warmed as he was manipulated by Levi into groping the skin, fingers digging deep into the meat of his backside, but slowly it dawned on him that there was no unusual warmth to the area. Only a slight heat remained, most likely from the comforter, but certainly none of the unnatural hotness of abused skin.

Levi’s eyes crinkled when he saw the look of recognition flash across Erwin’s face.

“Ha. You see?” he nagged, rocking back into the large hand. “Nothing that didn’t heal overnight.”

“I see.” The tops of Erwin’s cheeks had turned a pretty shade of rose. His doubts had fallen away with the proof that Levi had given him – Levi was _okay_ – and his mind was quickly rearranging the events of the night before and painting a very different picture than his worries would have permitted. 

This, of course, had an immediate side effect.

“Erwin, I don’t think that’s very appropriate,” Levi mocked loudly, squeezing the growing bulge in Erwin’s boxers and leaping out of the way of the hand that came after him.

“You are a little _shit_ ,” Erwin gasped, doubled over the kitchen counter to hide his embarrassment. Levi just laughed, hovering just out of reach on the other side of the counter.

“Oh, I know,” he snorted, eyebrows raising suggestively. When he turned around to grab a bowl for some cereal, he spotted half of a large omelette sitting in the frying pan. Levi bit his lip to hide a smile, hands on his waist as he noticed cheese, peppers, onions, spinach – his favorite fillings.

While Levi was contemplating the thoughtful gesture, Erwin took his chance for payback, sneaking up behind Levi and threading his arms through his sides to turn on the burner.

“What— hey, damn it, Erwin,” Levi whined, sides tingling pleasantly as Erwin’s arms clasped tightly around him, hands resting over his stomach and chin perched on the top of his head. Erwin was content to stay put for a while, swaying back and forth and rocking Levi with him as the omelette heated.

“What’s with the act?” Levi asked quietly, leaning back into Erwin’s broad chest.

“Nothing. There’s no act,” said Erwin, humming softly in Levi’s ear.

“Oh god, Erwin. Come on, fess up.”

“Does there have to be a reason for me to do something nice for you?”

“Not really.”

“Then why do you think I have an ulterior motive, hm?” Erwin pulled away to blow cool air over Levi’s ear.

“I just know,” Levi said simply.

“If I had to come up with a reason,” Erwin sighed after a pause, resting his chin back on Levi’s head, “I have some work to do due to that briefing next Monday, and I feel bad because I wanted to go out somewhere with you today.”

Levi pulled out of his arms and turned around, a bemused smirk playing on his features.

“You just made that up.”

“You asked for a reason why I was being nice other than the fact that I love you, and that’s as good a reason as any,” Erwin shrugged. “I do feel bad. I wanted to get out and do something fun. But I have to get this paperwork done first or I won’t get any sleep.”

“Glad to see that someone other than me cares about you being well-rested,” Levi scoffed. “Luckily for you, you’re not the only one who has shit to do on a Saturday: I have to type up the interview notes. We can both work and then go out afterwards. How does that sound?”

“Really? That makes me feel a lot better, actually.”

“Yes really. God, you need to get over that perpetual guilt complex of yours,” said Levi, blowing a raspberry.

“I’m trying!” Erwin lightly shoved Levi’s arm, turning off the burner.

“Not hard enough.”

“You know,” Erwin muttered, a hand curling around Levi’s neck, two fingers pressing delicately into his pulse point, “if you want, I can make it up to you tonight.”

Levi swallowed, the muscles of his throat pushing against Erwin’s fingers. “Make it up how?”

Erwin’s eyes darkened dangerously. “Why don’t you leave that to me, my boy?”

Caught unaware, Levi’s stomach surged, a stab of arousal running clean through him. He leaned back into Erwin’s hand, swallowing loudly.

“Oh daddy, I’d like that.”

“Good,” Erwin rumbled. “Your daddy is going to have you squirming on his fingers, on his cock...”

“Please,” Levi breathed.

“But I need you to do something for me first.”

“Anything,” said Levi, voice cracking.

“First you have to… _eat this omelette_!” 

“Erwin, _you fucker_ ,” Levi screeched as Erwin slipped back behind the counter, hiding an undignified giggle behind his hand. “Words do not describe how _done_ I am with your shit right now, you fucking _asshole_ —”

“I really hope you don’t mean that,” Erwin pouted, his bottom lip sticking out and blue eyes flashing mischievously.

“Oh, I mean it. I am so done. Done to the… god damn doneth degree.”

“Just like your omelette.”

“Fuck you!”

Erwin’s lips quirked, but he was unable to hold off an ear-splitting grin. “What would I do without you?”

Levi took a breath to calm himself down, sliding the omelette onto a plate and putting it in front of Erwin with a smack. “You’d manage.”

 

Levi decided to read the paper out loud to Erwin over breakfast, making overly dramatic comments on some of the writing that had Erwin doubled over in minutes, paperwork forgotten. It took them the better part of half an hour just to get through a few articles, especially after Erwin abandoned his side of the island to join Levi and narrate quotes in voices that didn't at all match the person being interviewed. By the time they had finished an entire section, Erwin had gotten a fit of hiccups from laughing so hard and Levi was gasping for breath like a fish out of water, the tops of his cheeks stained cherry-red. 

"We should probably do productive... normal-people things," he wheezed, snickering into his arm when Erwin could only hiccup in response. "I don't know, do work or get dressed?"

"Or get some— _hic—_ water," Erwin groaned. "I'm too old for this!"

“You act like an old man, anyway,” Levi coughed. “Go on, get going. I thought you wanted to do something today?”

“You get going too, you— _hic—_ started it!”

“Bull. And I can’t take you seriously while you have hiccups this bad.” Levi shot Erwin an evil grin and hopped off the barstool, filling a glass of water and sliding it down the table towards him. “I’m gonna go work on the couch. See ya, old man.”

“I am not— _hic_ —old!”

“Says you,” Levi laughed, grabbing his laptop from his bag, sitting abandoned in the corner. “I expect you to have something fun to do figured out by three PM, and no, going to the bingo hall doesn’t count.”

“I can’t take any— _hic_ —more of this,” Erwin gasped. “I’m leaving. You’ll miss me when I’m _—hic_ —gone.”

“The only thing I’m going to miss are your hiccups,” Levi sighed, digging around for his notepad.

Erwin disappeared into the bedroom, hiccups audible even from behind the closed door, and emerged a short time later wearing a frost-colored waffle-knit henley (an old gift from Levi that complimented his striking eyes) and a pair of dark wash jeans, yawning and massaging his throat as he headed towards the counter to collect his papers. Levi blew a raspberry from his spot on the couch, sinking deeper into the cushions with a tiny grin when Erwin blew one back. 

"Stop making me seem lazy, good-lookin'," he called, prompting a booming laugh that echoed around the apartment. 

"That's what you're supposed to do on weekends," Erwin called back. "Stop making me look like I try too hard."

"You do try too hard."

Erwin walked into the office and poked his head back out of the door, eyes crinkled around the edges. "But that's why you love me."

“I guess,” Levi grinned.

“You _guess_? I’ll have to try harder, then,” Erwin smirked, retreating inside the office and closing the door halfway with a smile and a shake of his head.   

 

It was one thirty in the afternoon by the time Levi finished transcribing his notes, and he was getting antsy. Sitting still on the couch for hours had put the state of the apartment into crystal clear focus every time his eyes wandered – dust, _everywhere_ , and all of it his fault for neglecting his cleaning routine in favor of interview prep. Even worse, the stress of the whole situation made him forget to ask Erwin, though he was only slightly less busy than Levi with another new case on the horizon. Still, even Erwin's subpar dusting would have been an improvement over _this_. 

Levi shut his laptop with a little more force than absolutely necessary and tossed it on the couch with an aggravated sigh, then headed to the laundry closet to fetch his supplies and start with the living room. 

Twenty minutes later, he moved on to the kitchen, nose wrinkling at what was certainly a much bigger mess. 

 _I've never been this thankful for all the nagging I did to Erwin at the start of our relationship about washing the damn dishes_ , Levi thought. _I could be cleaning up a week-old lasagna encrusted pan right now._ He sighed contentedly, unloading the last of the dishes from the dishwasher and hurriedly slotting them in their proper cabinets. 

The refrigerator, however, was a different story, and certainly not as kind; all the eating out he and Erwin had done over the past two weeks finally caught up with Levi as the stench of near-rotten food hit him square in the face as he opened the doors. 

"I take it all back," he muttered, "I take back every nice thing I ever said about that incapable blond giant."

The process of clearing out the piles of leftovers took Levi half an hour, three old rags, and several trips to the trash chute, but by the time he was done, every surface was gleaming and every remaining item was stacked and sorted. 

That just left the master bathroom, and Levi prayed to whatever god was in charge of cleanliness that it was in halfway decent shape. 

On his way, he passed by Erwin's office. The door was ajar and the room's only occupant sitting at his desk deep in a phone conversation, but Levi didn't particularly care to eavesdrop – his one-track determination when it came to a clean apartment was hard to shut off. 

Unfortunately, an unpleasant surprise greeted Levi when he reached the bathroom: nearly all the surfaces needed a good scrubdown with bleach, at least one pass of it. 

"Bleach clothes it is," Levi sighed quietly, turning on his heel and exiting with a tsk. 

In the very bottom drawer on the left-hand side of the closet were Levi's cleaning clothes, sorted and specified to each kind of task they were meant to be worn with; his graphic tee phase left him with more than enough shirt options for this kind of thing. He plucked an old white gym shirt from the drawer, a large red emblem emblazoned on the front, and pulled off his undershirt, tugging the new one on in its place. It was a little smaller than he remembered – the fabric clung to his toned chest, not unattractively – but he pulled it down determinedly and stepped out of his pajama bottoms, deciding on some old red running shorts to match, not wanting to risk getting bleach splashes on a longer pair of pants. 

Returning to the bathroom and digging through the bottom cabinets, ass in the air and pulling tightly at the cotton shorts, Levi was quick to discover that they were out of spray bleach. He crawled backwards with a loud grumble, cursing this thankless task under his breath, and pulled himself to his feet to trudge back towards the hall closet. On the way, Levi noted how Erwin's phone conversation had picked up in volume, to the point where he could make out words even while standing in the kitchen. Levi could detect the overly polite thread in Erwin's voice, one that only came out when he was talking to certain people but didn't want to offend them by admitting how tired the discussion was making him. 

There were only two situations where that tone of voice came out nowadays: talking to his coworkers during a case, or talking to his parents. 

Levi had a feeling it was the latter. 

Quickly grabbing the bottle of bleach from the hall closet, Levi crept up to the doorframe, crouched next to the wall as he focused his hearing. Sure enough, he could hear a strained sigh on the tip of Erwin’s tongue as he made small talk with his father, probably about his hip replacement or some friends at the country club.

Hearing Erwin groan at his dad over and over pulled a recollection of his morning promise from Levi’s mind, and suddenly, a very appealing idea sprang into existence. Erwin hated having to deal with these conversations, so why not provide him with a little… distraction, of sorts?

The cleaning had waited this long, what was another hour or two in the scheme of things? 

 

This was really the last thing Erwin needed today. He'd been making good progress cutting through the pile of papers when, around one fifteen, the phone rang with his irate father on the other end demanding to know why he hadn't called and how dare his only son forego keeping in touch on a regular basis. He had been tied up in an endless one-sided discussion since, unable to think of a good way to extract himself from the conversation other than letting his dad run out of steam. 

A streak of red from beyond the doorway caught his eye, head raising from its perch on his hands. But that wasn't right, wasn't Levi still working on notes in his pajamas...? He sighed through his teeth, about to lower his head to the desk and zone out when the red streak came back, this time stopping in the doorframe with a seductive pose. 

Erwin nearly dropped the telephone in his state of shock. Before him stood Levi, back flush to the door jamb and modeling a tight white shirt and the tiniest pair of red shorts he was sure he had ever seen the man wear. Levi stretched upward, chest arching and stretching the shirt to its limit over his defined muscles before approaching Erwin with catlike grace. 

Erwin pulled the headset away from his ear and covered the microphone, intrigued. 

“Levi, what are you doing?”

Levi twirled a strand of hair around his finger, cocking a hip out to the side.

“Thought I would come distract you from work… daddy.” He bit his lip with a shy grin, rocking back and forth on bare feet with his hands clasped behind his back. He hoped this would work.

The same flash of mischief from that morning gleamed in Erwin’s eyes. He tilted the phone far away from the side of his head, beckoning Levi with a crooked finger. This was just the distraction he needed. 

“What a thoughtful boy,” he murmured, “thinking of his daddy like that. Come here, little one.”

With a fluttering in his stomach, Levi complied, sitting on Erwin’s outstretched knee. Erwin brought a finger to Levi’s lips as he brought the phone back to his ear, a lopsided smile growing on his face.

“I’m sorry to hear about that, dad, sounds like they’ve been giving you a hard time,” he said, voice returning to normal. “How long has this been going on?”

With his father on another tangent, Erwin flipped the phone so the microphone faced out of earshot and balanced it between his head and his shoulder. Only then did he bring his free hand to Levi’s back, stroking up the thin cotton with an excited, exploratory touch. When Erwin reached the nape of his neck, he curled his hand around it in a reminder of his promise in the kitchen, and maneuvered Levi closer until their lips were but a centimeter apart.

“Can you stay quiet for me, my darling?” he breathed, the ghost of his words sticking on Levi’s dry lips.

“Yes, daddy,” he whispered back, and Erwin closed the distance. The kiss started off slow, both of them taking the time to worship each other’s mouths, but it only took moments before the rush of arousal kicked in, and soon their teeth were clicking together as they fought for control, tongues seeking out hidden crevices of sensitivity as they bit at plush pillows of skin until they were red and raw. It wasn’t long until Erwin had to start swallowing Levi’s moans, especially once Levi wrapped himself around his waist and sat right over his prominent erection – his hips began bucking and gyrating of their own accord.  When Levi slipped his hands under Erwin’s shirt and started to play with his nipples, the tables quickly turned, and Levi had to start containing Erwin’s moans instead. Erwin soon had to break from Levi’s enticing mouth to utter a few more pacifying words to his father, but this time he latched onto Levi’s ear, tongue licking a path down the outer shell and around to the back of his earlobe.

"Do you want me, Levi?" he growled, voice husky.

Leiv squirmed deliciously in his lap. "Oh, daddy, yes."

Erwin pulled back and fixed him with a steady, heated stare. “Tell me how much.”

“Really bad, daddy. More than anything.” Levi returned his gaze in equal, pupils blowing wider the longer he stared at Erwin, his blue eyes searing a brand onto Levi’s skin.  

“Oh, Levi…”

“I know you’re busy, daddy, but here, look, I can still help you. Would you like that?”

Erwin took Levi’s chin in his hand and the phone in the other, giving him an unreadable side-eyed glance.

“Well sure, that’s great to hear. They’ll be lucky to have you.” His eyes fully locked with Levi’s and he gave a curt nod, giving him permission to have his way but indicating with an eyebrow raise that he might have to become a little more involved in the phone call. 

Levi left a lingering kiss and a bite on Erwin’s jaw, excitedly climbing off his lap and snaking his way down to the fly of Erwin’s pants. With one less layer of fabric in the way, Levi began to lave at Erwin’s cock through his boxers, drenching the fabric with spit. It didn’t take long for Erwin to become overwhelmed with the sensations. In a surprisingly clever move for someone so overwhelmed with lust, he pushed the mute button on the phone and let his head fall backwards, a long, hard groan escaping his mouth as Levi shimmied the jeans and boxers to his knees and gave his dripping cock a lick from base to tip. 

"You're so big, daddy," Levi murmured, looking up at Erwin through his lashes as he took a ball in his mouth and swirled it around slowly. Erwin drew his bottom lip far into his mouth to stifle a grunt when Levi switched to the other ball, pulling off to give small kitty licks around the top of his sac and the base of his twitching cock before moving to the head and blowing on the precum-slick head with a shit-eating grin.

"Maybe I can take all of you in this time."

"Levi, _fuck_..."

A sudden commotion from Erwin's earpiece left him scrambling for the mute button once  more. 

"Yeah, dad, I'm still here. Sorry, there was  something going outside." Some more babble from the other side of the line. "I mean, it's New York City, something's always happening, but the area around us is usually pretty uneventful..." 

It was at this point that Levi decided to take all of Erwin's impressive length in one go, grinning like a Cheshire Cat when his mouth slotted around the base, nose buried in Erwin's dark golden curls. Erwin made a strangled noise when Levi hollowed his cheeks and sucked, hard, quickly throwing a hand over his mouth when he realized what he had done. 

"Sorry, dad, traffic, like I said, there's something going on," Erwin rasped, meeting Levi's eager eyes with a lust-blown gaze of his own. "It's New York City, of course the noise could carry—"

Levi pulled off his length then, mouth and tongue quickly traveling up and down the spit-slick skin before fixing Erwin with a salacious grin. 

"I love your big cock, daddy," Levi murmured, eyelashes fluttering. "I love how it feels in my mouth, heavy on my tongue and when it slides all the way back..." A bead of precum began to well up at the tip, which Levi delighted in sucking off with a lewd pop. "And I love the way your cum tastes, daddy, spilling hot and fast down my throat. It reminds me that _I'm_ your little boy, and no one else gets to share." Without warning, he slid his lips around the head, tongue swirling in circles as his bottom lip mouthed under the ridge. Erwin brought a hand to his mouth once again, biting his fist to keep any more noises from spilling out as Levi moved back down his cock, sucking and bobbing with a vengeance and trying his damndest to get Erwin's self-control to slip. 

Erwin, for his part, bit his fist ever harder, tears welling up in his he eyes as he received what was possibly the best blowjob in his life. His father rambled on unaware in his right ear, and all Erwin really wanted to do was slam the phone back in its cradle and plow Levi into the desk, but there was something about having his dad on the phone while his boyfriend was deepthroating his cock and calling him daddy...

Well. It was beyond depraved, unbelievably _wrong_ , and that only made Erwin want it more. 

"Good, Levi," he groaned, putting the phone on mute a second time. "Good, oh, damn." Levi withdrew, lips sealed around the smooth head of Erwin’s cock as he lifted one eyebrow, reminding his that he was missing something.

“That’s good, oh, that’s very good, boy,” whispered Erwin, drunk on lust, and he threaded fingers into Levi’s hair just as Levi’s mouth sunk back to the base of his cock. With a pang of regret, Erwin unmuted the phone again, flipping the body right side up with the microphone near his mouth.

“Yes, dad, I’m still here. Work’s going fine,” he said, nearly grumbling from having to keep the calm facade up for so long. “We just wrapped up that case with _The Iron Lady_ a few weeks ago, mom probably told you, or you might have seen it on the news…”

When he looked down again, his eyes bulged out of his head. Levi’s shorts and briefs lay abandoned on the floor next to him, and while one of his hands still gripped the hilt of Erwin’s dick, the other was now buried two fingers deep in his ass, the thick flesh in his mouth conveniently stifling his moans.

“No, it was twelve million, dad, we got it up from seven, I swear mom told you about this.” Levi decided to add some teeth into the mix. The noises coming from his mouth were getting harder and harder to cover up, and Erwin’s self-control was waning fast. "A bad knockoff film, not covered under parody license. You're sure you didn't see any of this on the nightly news? Maybe you just forgot."

Levi was struck with a sudden idea. Abandoning Erwin's throbbing cock, he rose from the floor, facing Erwin's desk and leaning luxuriously on top of it. One hand parted his cheeks, exposing his wet little hole to Erwin, and the other resumed its exploration, prompting a small flinch as Levi slotted two fingers back in. 

Erwin began to stroke his wet cock with languid strokes, containing a building groan in his belly at the erotic sight. He leaned back into the chair, covering the phone with his hand, eyes boring into Levi's back. 

"Can you take a third finger, you naughty thing?" Erwin growled, gaze possessive. "Can you be a good boy for daddy?"

"Whatever you want, daddy," Levi breathed, back arching as he slipped another finger alongside the first two. Erwin licked his lips, watching the digits go in and out of his little hole, the pacing erratic. 

"Good boy," Erwin grunted, squeezing the bottom of his length to keep his building orgasm at bay. "Keep doing that, _yes_ Levi..."

Levi began to whimper as Erwin returned to his phone call. 

"Sorry if I'm being terse, dad, it's been a long week and I've had to get quite a bit of work done today... yes, I'm familiar with the concept of a weekend, but you can't just be the head of the law division at an international film company without—" 

Erwin cupped his hand over the mouthpiece. "Add a fourth," he whispered to Levi, rubbing the rough denim of his jeans against Levi's bare skin before returning to the phone call. 

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I make up for the lost weekends when cases are over," Erwin sighed, biting his bottom lip as Levi attempted to fit the tip of his pinky finger in dry. "I usually get at least a few days off between assignments, if not a week or two in the slow seasons..."

Levi finally slid his pinky finger in beside the rest, gasping loudly as he experimentally expanded his fingers. 

"Daddy, I want your dick," Levi whimpered. "Please oh please let me have it, I've been so good for you."

"No, dad, I'm not the one overworking myself," said Erwin with a sly grin, "and anyway, isn't it usually mom's job to nag me about that?" He shook his head, a domineering gleam in his eye directed at Levi. "I don't know what's gotten into you."

Erwin hit the mute button with his chin this time, impatient.

"I want to see you beg harder than that," he growled, tongue darting out to lick his lips. "You're gonna have to work a little harder to earn all of daddy's attention." He punched the mute button off, offering Levi a grin of challenge. "Don't worry about it anymore. I always find a way to make it work."

"Daddy," Levi mewled, "please let me ride your big cock. It'll feel even better than when I sucked you off. I know you want to sink into my tight little ass, feel it on all of your length, please let me give it to you, oh, daddy, please, I wanna make you feel so good..." 

Erwin raised an eyebrow, still not quite satisfied.

"Daddy," said Levi, taking a shaky breath as he began to knead against his prostate, "daddy, I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk straight tomorrow. I wanna be used by you daddy, take whatever you need from me. I can be good, I promise."

"That's no way for a boy to talk," Erwin scolded in a low voice. "Daddy loves you, he doesn't want to use you. But," he said, unable to keep an excited tremor from his voice, "if you want me to fuck you hard, then you've earned your reward." He patted his lap, an invitation. "Get on, baby."

"Thank you daddy," Levi moaned, withdrawing the fingers from his ass and wiping them on his discarded shirt. He fumbled around in the top drawer of Erwin's desk until he found a small bottle of lube that he knew would still be there from last time they had sex in the office, and he painted a generous ring of it around and inside his anus before slicking up Erwin's cock with both hands. Erwin sat straight against the back of the chair, spreading his legs as wide as they would go, and Levi climbed on top of him, lining Erwin's head up with his ass. He draped both arms around his neck, bringing his mouth to rest just atop Erwin's ear. 

"I'm ready, daddy," he whispered huskily, swerving his hips in small circles. "Fuck me. Fuck your little boy. I'll start you off." Gripping Erwin's shoulders tightly, Levi lowered himself the first few inches, hissing and throwing his head back once the head had completely breached him. He took his time sinking down the rest of his length, only stopping once he was seated on Erwin's lap with his cock fully inside of him. 

"Look, daddy, look what I did," Levi whispered, tugging at Erwin's free hand and placing it over his lower belly. "I fit the whole thing in. And you can feel it when I move daddy, look." He slowly began to raise and lower himself, swiveling his hips when he had taken all of Erwin's length again. Sure enough, true to Levi's word, Erwin could feel himself through the thin skin of Levi's abdomen. He pressed harder and gasped when he could feel the extra tightness on his dick, containing the resulting groan in a hard bite to the side of Levi's neck. 

"How does it feel, daddy?" Levi breathed, whimpering softly as he sank down and brushed past his prostate. "How does it feel to see your big cock filling me up?" He leaned closer, nipping at Erwin's earlobe. "It’s perfect for me, daddy. This is just what I wanted."

Erwin's hips bucked up of their own accord as he bit into his hand, just below the thumb, and stifled a moan of his own before taking the quietest deep breath he knew how to and moving the phone back to his ear.

"That's about it going on around here," he said, muscles tense to try and resist the pleasure Levi was giving him. "Oh, Levi? He just had a big interview yesterday with the president of this technology startup that blew up in the past year. Yeah, she sounded like a really interesting woman. He said he might introduce me, if we ever cross paths." 

"Did I do good on my interview, daddy?" Levi whispered hotly. "Or am I doing a better job of riding you?"

"His interview notes looked interesting, from what he let me see of them," Erwin chuckled, in response to both men. "I'll send you a copy of the article when it comes out, does that sound good?"

"Really good, daddy," Levi moaned quietly, hands locking behind Erwin's neck. "Give it to me harder."

"Well, if that's all," Erwin said with a gigantic grin. "Yeah, that sounds good. Talk to you soon, dad. Say hi to mom for me. I will. Alright. Bye, dad."

With a loud, satisfying clack, Erwin hung up the phone. No sooner were both his hands free then he brought them to Levi's thighs, suspended in the air, and slammed him down onto his cock, _hard_. 

"What a good boy," Erwin growled loudly, shedding all inhibition now that he was off the phone. "Staying quiet for his daddy like that. You deserve a reward for your patience, and daddy's going to give it to you, oh yes. My good little boy."

"Yes, daddy, c'mon," Levi urged, rocking his hips forward with urgency. "C'mon, I want you so bad, give it to me." He began to rock harder, hands locking with a vice grip around the back of Erwin's neck, keening and arching as he tried to take his cock even deeper. Erwin's mouth latched into Levi's neck as his hands moved to cup his ass, slowly lifting him up, up, before slamming him back down with a grunt. 

"Oh!" Levi cried. "Daddy, harder, give it to me daddy." He started to moan in earnest when Erwin began to suck small bruises along his shoulders and collarbone. 

"How does that feel, baby?" Erwin rasped, hands gripping Levi’s thighs tightly and continuing to control how he rode his cock. "You feel so fucking good around me, so god damn tight." He started to combine the lifting and dropping with thrusting his hips upward to meet Levi halfway, earning him a much greater reaction, and when he shifted his hips forward and started pounding him from a different angle, he felt a subtle hitch in Levi's breathing. 

"Daddy, right there," Levi whimpered, a debauched glaze fallen over his eyes, "that feels good."

"My good boy," he groaned, sucking a deep purple bruise high enough on his neck to make it tough to cover up. " _My_ good boy."

Every slap of Erwin's hips brought new, tiny noises out of Levi, noises that went straight to Erwin's cock and made him move even faster and deeper. When he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth, biting hard, he hit Levi's prostate at the same time, and Levi's orgasm crashed over him without warning, a loud scream tearing from his lips. His cum shot everywhere, a good deal landing on his stomach and chest, but one streak landed squarely on his chin, and another on Erwin's exposed collarbone. Erwin fucked him through his climax, continuing to hit Levi's sweet spot with every thrust. Even after Levi was through, he tried to keep himself held aloft with a small moan, moving his hips in small circles and wanting Erwin to have a satisfying finish. 

"Cum for me daddy," he whispered, voice wrecked. "Cum deep inside your little boy." 

How could Erwin deny him? Levi's little whimpers and his lightly-pulsing passage tipped him over the edge, and he came with a strangled groan, arms wrapped tightly around Levi’s slim waist as he spilled his load. He held onto him for several minutes, shaking as he came down from the intense high. Once Erwin’s breathing evened out, one little furtive look from Levi had him lunging forward and capturing his mouth in a dirty, hungry kiss, cock still softening in his ass. 

“Erwin,” Levi whimpered, nails bluntly scratching the back of his neck.

“My good boy,” Erwin growled, biting Levi’s reddened bottom lip. “Let daddy clean you up.” He moved from Levi’s mouth down to his chin, his neck, his chest, his stomach, licking up all of Levi’s cum with broad strokes of his tongue with Levi panting softly all the while. When he had finished, Levi gave a soft strangled sound, as if he didn’t want the body worship to end quite so soon.

“Turn over for me, sweetie,” Erwin purred, lifting Levi off his cock and cupping a hand under his ass to keep his cum from spilling all over. He swept the papers off his desk, not caring about keeping them in order or the mess he would have to clean later, and laid Levi out on the surface instead, chest pressed to the shining glass. He moved Levi’s legs on top of his own, spreading him open just in time to watch an opaque rivulet of his own cum run down his inner thigh. Acting quickly, Erwin dipped his head between Levi’s legs, sucking the escaped drop off his pale skin and tracing its path back upwards, cleaning even more of his release as he went. Levi became more vocal when Erwin reached his perineum, gently nipping at the tender skin and licking at the base of his sac before sliding up to his loosened anus, laving his tongue over the area in broad, gentle strokes before dipping the tip inside, moving in slow circles to clean Levi out.

“Oh, Erwin, that’s good, ah—”

Erwin hummed his approval, tongue pushing another inch deeper. 

When he was sure that Levi was as clean as he could manage with his tongue alone (and when he was concerned that he might be getting overstimulated, and not in the good way), Erwin finally pulled away, leaving a small kiss on Levi’s bottom before zipping himself back into his jeans and sitting Levi gingerly back on his lap, where he promptly collapsed forward onto Erwin’s front.

“That was amazing,” he panted. “What the hell spurred that on?”

“Oh,” Erwin murmured, rubbing his back in soothing circles, “it just felt right.”

“‘ _Right_ ,’” said Levi, his breath sweeping across Erwin’s skin. “The understatement of the century.”

Erwin’s shoulders shook with silent laughter, a warm feeling blooming in his stomach. “Glad it met with your approval.”

“Mmm.” Levi nuzzled his head into the crook of Erwin’s neck. “But now I don’t think I can walk. Not that I want to anyway. Do me a favor and carry me to the bathroom? I appreciate the thing with the tongue, but I’m still going to feel disgusting unless I use soap and water to get the rest.”

A small smile broke out on Erwin’s face, unabashed, since Levi couldn’t see him. He scooped Levi off his lap with ease, overstepping the scattered papers and carrying his love out the door.

“Anything for my little boy.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. The sex part of this chapter was [vitaminkae’s](http://vitaminkae.tumblr.com) idea so go give her a hug if you liked it. It was also like... some of the hottest sex I've ever written. If not the hottest. Damn. I hope chapter thirteen measures up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old man snuggles, hot makeouts, and really good food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends I am here

By the time Erwin and Levi finally finished cleaning themselves up, the November sky had begun to hint at darkness, clouds rolling over the clear fall skies and sapping the last of the sun.

"So much for getting out of the apartment," Erwin groaned. 

"What, you can only do things when it's light out, old man?" Levi nagged. "Afraid you won't be able to see at night?" He bit his lip to restrain a laugh at Erwin's defensive pout. 

"It's New York City, Levi, I highly doubt even someone who was one hundred years old would have a hard time seeing at night. And I'm only... well, that doesn't matter. A little thing called streetlights, as you may recall."

"So you _are_ anxious about the onset of middle age." Levi stared wide-eyed, leaning against the bathroom counter until Erwin conceded with a sigh and looked away. "You big fuckin' dummy. I'm only two years younger than you, first of all, so if you're gonna worry about it at least let me worry, too. Second, you're hot, so age doesn't matter, really, in the scheme of things..."

"Levi!" Erwin looked away and bit his lip, color rising quickly to his cheeks.

"'I only say things that are true,' as you're in the habit of saying," he winked. "Anyway, not to abruptly change the topic or anything, but are you hungry?"

"I... yeah, I guess I am."

"Good, because I’m _really_ hungry, but I didn’t want to be an asshole about it if you weren’t. And I know you cooked last night and so _technically_ I should be the one to cook tonight but I'm a lazy piece of bitch and I don't want to."

"So you're saying we should go out," Erwin said slowly, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm suggesting. If you want."

"...can we get Indian?"

Now it was Levi's turn to sigh as he pushed past Erwin into the bedroom. "Your obsession with butter chicken never ceases, does it."

"Butter chicken is a gift from the _gods_ , Levi." Erwin pushed himself off the doorframe and followed Levi halfway out. "You just don't know what you're missing."

"I've had it, I know what I'm missing," Levi shot, disappearing into the closet, "but there are other things on the menu." An emerald green sweater flew out unexpectedly to land on the bed, along with a pair of jeans. "Aren't you the one always telling me to try new foods?" He reappeared with a grunt, tugging an undershirt on over his head. "Seems to me that I usually end up being the adventurous eater, here."

"Really, now," Erwin grinned, the implication clear in his tone. Levi grabbed a pillow from the bed and chucked it at Erwin's head. 

"Damn. For an old man, you're sure horny." He sidled up to Erwin's left side, running a hand smoothly along his stomach before cupping his soft cock through his jeans. "Bet you'd like me to eat you up right now."

"You _really_ want round two, Levi? After you were just complaining about your ass being wrecked 'probably forever, so help me god'?"

Levi stepped away as if burned. "Fuck. Erwin, you did it _again_. Stop being hot and distracting me from good decision-making. I take all of that back. How dare you."

"Ah yes, how dare I give you a taste of your own medicine," Erwin smiled, ruffling Levi's hair with more affection than strictly necessary. "You know, Levi, we're going to have to do something about that teasing of yours sometime. It's going to be the downfall of me."

Levi clucked, bumping his hip into Erwin's.

"You know you love it."

"I do," Erwin laughed. "And I love _you_!" Levi struggled in protest as the crown of his head was littered with kisses.

"Eww, Erwin, stop, you gross old man, _no_ , Erwin, _stoooooop_ —"

"No," Erwin declared, kissing behind Levi's ear and letting him feel the smile stretching across his skin.

"I hate you. So much."

"Do not!" Quicker than Levi could process, Erwin stopped and blew a raspberry into his stomach. The squawk of protest emanating from Levi's mouth couldn't be contained.

"You asshole, not fair, I'm hungry!"

"Okay." Erwin scooped Levi up in his arms, heading towards the bed and tossing him down unceremoniously. "I'm hungry, too.”

"Erwin..."

Levi found himself caged in by strong arms and powerful thighs as Erwin loomed over him, face mere inches from his own with blue eyes blown wide.

"Hungry for _BUTTER CHICKEN_!!!!"

Erwin leapt off the bed before Levi could catch him, dancing out the door and into the hallway. 

" _Erwin I am so done_ ," Levi screeched, rolling off the bed and reaching for another pillow to chuck after his hopeless boyfriend. When it was clear that even the best throwing arm wouldn't be able to peg Erwin in the back of the head from this distance, he groaned, putting the pillow down in favor of tugging on his publicly-acceptable pants. 

\--------

In a little under half an hour, Levi and Erwin found themselves six blocks away at their favorite hole-in-the-wall Indian place, blessedly empty for a Saturday evening. Their hunger pangs – easily held at bay before they left the apartment – suddenly got away from them on the walk over, which was how they ended up ordering enough food for four people and finishing it all between them with no leftovers to spare.

The walk back, unsurprisingly, was painfully slow.

“You know that you make an O-face when you eat butter chicken, Erwin,” Levi pointed out, giving his boyfriend an impressive side-eye and an equally catty grin. “You’re so transparent, really, I should have pointed it out before. Save that shit for the bedroom.”

“Shut up!” Erwin spurted, hiding in the scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face. “Butter chicken is really good, okay, and we don’t have it that often anymore—”

“Says the man who had some just last week—”

“—and _your_ face does the same thing when you eat saag paneer, so you have no room to talk.”

They rounded the corner to their block, narrowly sidestepping a harried dog-walker.

“That is one hundred percent a lie and you know it, Erwin Smith.”

“But you do really like saag paneer,” Erwin pointed out, fishing out his key card.

“Not enough to grace strangers with a fucked-out expression while I’m eating it.” Levi’s lips pressed together in irritation. Erwin had to restrain the urge to call him cute and kiss him on the nose. “Unlike you, who in your old man senility has no shame.”

“I’m senile now?” said Erwin, nose wrinkling with an attempt to hold back a laugh as he swiped them into the building.

“I flatter you with that, actually.” Levi breezed through the door that Erwin held for him, releasing a pent-up sigh once he was out of the cold at last. “But it’s okay, we’ll just go senile together.”

Erwin locked his hand with Levi’s and gave into the impulse to kiss him on the nose. “Sounds wonderful to me.”

\--------

Erwin’s suggestion of a movie, made on the way up the elevator, was derailed as soon as they walked through the door of the apartment.

“Not even a TV show? One episode of a TV show?”

“Erwin.”

“We can watch something that doesn’t even have a plot, like Anthony Bourdain, or, I don’t know...”

“Have you seen your face lately?” Levi laughed, locking the door behind them and toeing off his shoes. “Your dark circles are rivaling mine right now, and that’s saying something.”

“So you want to, what, then? Go to bed early?”

“Yes, my elderly partner-in-crime, that’s exactly what I was thinking.”

Twenty minutes later, stripped down to boxers and undershirts, that was exactly what they did. 

 

Erwin was shaken, not stirred, out of sleep around eight the next morning to the unmistakable sound of Levi’s groaning. If he concentrated, he could even make out the words…

_“Your breath smells like ass.”_

Erwin opened his eyes and huffed on Levi just to rile him up.

“I’m sure you’d know,” Erwin countered, flopping a heavy arm over Levi’s back and raking his eyes over the pert swell of his ass.

“Erwin no,” Levi mumbled, wriggling closer and burying his face between Erwin’s plush pecs. “Bad Erwin. It is too fuckin’ early for this.” Erwin kissed the whorl of Levi’s hair.

“If I go brush my teeth, will you make breakfast?”

“What kinda ass-backwards deal is that?” Levi grumbled. “I guess you don’t win cases with your reasoning skills, you slick fuckin’ lawyer assfucke—”

Erwin bent to kiss Levi on the lips, looking all too pleased with himself when Levi wrinkled his nose and shoved him away. He didn’t miss the tinge of pink on the tops of his cheeks.

“I take that back, fair deal, fair deal! Now let me up, you big fat lug, before I do something I’m gonna regret.”

Erwin stuck out his tongue before rolling over and pinning Levi to the mattress, rucking his shirt up and planting kisses down the line of his torso to a stream of continued but diminishing protests.

 

After Levi finally snapped from the teasing touches, Erwin was promptly banished to the bathroom “to rid your disgusting mouth of bacteria or never taste my gourmet pancakes again.” Erwin had to admit it was a pretty good threat, so he made good on his word, even going as far as to floss before joining Levi in the kitchen.

“Open your mouth,” Levi grunted, the soft pat of Erwin’s bare feet announcing his presence.

“Bite?” Erwin asked gleefully.

“No, checking how good of a job you did, dumbass.” Levi spun around, spatula in hand, just as Erwin reached out to ruffle his hair.

“You quit that, I’m trying to cook your spoiled ass some breakfast,” said Levi, swatting Erwin’s arm away with the thin side of the spatula.

“I used mouthwash _twice_ and I want pancakes.”

“You took long enough,” Levi shrugged, turning back around to pull two fluffy pancakes off the griddle before scooping some batter and pouring two more. “Guess I’ll take you at your word.”

“I would never put the pancakes at risk,” said Erwin, rummaging through the fridge until he found the jug of orange juice.

“Glad to know you value my pancakes more than me,” Levi snickered, flipping the second batch with a practiced hand. 

“Your breakfast-cooking skills are one of the _many_ reasons I fell in love with you.”

“Good to know.”

“If those are butterscotch pretzel pancakes I’m probably about to fall in love with you all over again.”

“They might be.”

Erwin almost spilled the orange juice all over his hand in his excitement. “Will there be vanilla sauce?!”

“...there might be.”

“It would probably be a bad idea to hug you right now, wouldn’t it.”

Levi glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

“Definitely.”

 --------

“You’re looking at me weird,” Levi said, a forkful of pancake halfway to his mouth. Erwin’s head fell to the side, eyes half lidded.

“Theef awe thooooo goooob, Lebi.”

“Chew your fucking food and say that again,” Levi scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Erwin swallowed his mouthful, eyelids fluttering in bliss. “These are so good, Levi.”

“God, you’re gross,” Levi grumbled, reaching across the island and tweaking Erwin’s crooked nose. “But I’m glad you like them.” Erwin stuck his tongue out to try and catch Levi’s thumb, but his hand was withdrawn too quickly and Erwin ended up cross-eyed with his tongue stuck on his upper lip.

“Remind me why I’m still with you?” said Levi, squinting his eyes endearingly.

“You _luuuuuub_ me,” Erwin grinned, tongue waggling teasingly at Levi.

“I’m pretty sure I’m dating a five-year old,” said Levi, flicking an invisible bite of pancake at the top of Erwin’s head.

“If yesterday is anything to go by, I’m pretty sure _I’m_ the one dating a five-year old, here, little boy.”

Levi’s fork hit his plate with a clank. “You did _not_.”

“I just did.”

“That’s not very appropriate, daddy,” Levi sniped, falling right into the game.

“Your behavior yesterday wasn’t very appropriate, my darling boy,” said Erwin, finishing his last bite of pancake before hopping off the barstool. “I’m quite sure I ought to punish you.”

“You started it!”

"I was in the middle of a phone call, if you recall, and unable to start much of anything. What a naughty thing," said Erwin, wagging a finger and advancing rapidly towards Levi with grabby hands. "Teasing daddy like that. What a bad boy."

"Daddy no!" Levi screeched, leaping off his own stool to evade Erwin's grasp and nearly stumbling as his hip caught the edge of the kitchen counter. "No, stop it, _no_!"

Levi’s whines only egged Erwin on as he pivoted back around the counter, leering. 

"I'm gonna get you," he singsonged, bottom lip catching in his teeth as he tried to hold back a grin.

"Like hell, old man!"

"Such language, Levi." Erwin lunged, missing and catching himself on the back of the armchair. Levi skipped into the living room, hovering on the side of the coffee table opposite Erwin. "You'll pay for that."

"Oh will I?" he grinned, settling into a crouch with a huge grin and preparing to leap out of the way whichever direction Erwin came from. 

"Definitely." Quickly testing his grip, Erwin vaulted over the armchair without warning, feet landing square on the ground in front of the coffee table. Using Levi's surprise to his advantage, he quickly rounded on him and tackled him to the couch, hips pinning hips and one large hand holding both of Levi's small wrists hostage. 

"Got you," he growled. 

Levi's shock wore off, replaced by a catty grin as he wiggled his hips playfully. 

"Whatcha gonna do about it, daddy?"

Erwin leaned down to Levi's right ear, letting his breath play across the skin and prompting a barely-there moan. 

"Ask harder questions next time."

With a sharp tug on his upper ear, Erwin nipped a line down Levi's jaw until Levi's impatience got the best of him and he tilted his head to meet Erwin's lips in a bruising kiss. Erwin's free hand pushed through Levi's hair, tilting his head back to bare the pale column of his neck in a forced show of submission. A small swipe of his tongue had Levi opening his mouth, and Erwin wasted no time diving right in, Levi's will no match for his own as he went happily limp and let himself be conquered. 

"I know you love it when I do this," Erwin growled, pulling away some minutes later. "Giving yourself over to me really gets you going, doesn't it, my little Levi?"

"Yes, daddy, yes," Levi moaned, writhing from side to side. "I love it when you take control an’ just—" 

Erwin decided to interrupt Levi's monologue with a bite just above his collarbone. He sucked and bit until he was sure to have left a sizeable bruise behind, a little reminder for Levi later. He dimly felt Levi's legs cross around the back of his own, pulling them closer together as Erwin made a second mark slightly lower on his chest before tugging his shirt up and latching onto a nipple. Teeth worried the nub to hardness as Erwin's fingers found the other, tweaking and twisting until it was in the same shape. 

"Haah... Erwin..."

"Too much for you?" he winked, slowly dragging his tongue up and ending with a dramatic flick that made Levi flinch. 

"No, daddy, I want more," Levi breathed, head tilting back. 

“Of course you do, you greedy thing,” Erwin laughed, grinding his hips into Levi’s and reveling in the sizeable bulge he felt beneath his own. “Bet you’d like it if I bent you over my knee right here, wouldn’t you? Gave you a spanking for interrupting me yesterday.” Both of their groins throbbed at that, the memory of Levi’s first couch spanking still clear in their minds.

“Yeah, but you didn’t seem to mind being disrupted,” Levi gasped, watching with rapt attention as Erwin licked a trail down to his navel, “or I would have stopped.”

Erwin circled his belly button once, twice, before laying his head on Levi’s stomach. “You got me there.” Levi wriggled ineffectively to try and dislodge Erwin before pushing at his forehead.

“Get up, I wanna sit on your lap.”

“With pleasure,” Erwin growled, climbing up Levi’s body and salaciously licking his lips before continuing the conquest of his mouth instead. Levi moaned and rutted upwards as Erwin roughly took what he pleased, humming pleasantly every time Levi relinquished a squeal or a sigh.

When his love had gone satisfactorily limp from his affections, Erwin wrapped strong arms around his back, hoisting them both up into a sitting position. Levi got the idea immediately and was quick to wrap his legs around Erwin’s thick torso, grinding their hard cocks together before resuming the burning kiss.

Levi was the first to break a short while later, out of breath at last.

“Your little mouth tastes even more delicious than usual,” Erwin panted, snapping the strand of spit connecting their mouths with a swipe of his tongue. “Makes me want to clean it all out. Mark my territory. Lick into every inch of you.”

Levi couldn’t repress his shudder of arousal if he tried. “You know I’m already all yours.”

“Yes, but sometimes I like to remind myself,” Erwin grinned, brushing Levi’s damp bangs away from his forehead and rubbing his temple with a thumb. “And I think you like to be reminded, too.”

“Can’t say you’re wrong there,” Levi breathed, knocking his own forehead to Erwin’s and gazing at him with hooded eyes and thick lashes.

Erwin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms more tightly around Levi, letting their breath commingle and slow to the same pace. “I love you an awful lot, you know.”

“You’ve reminded me a lot recently,” Levi laughed quietly, linking his arms loosely behind Erwin’s neck.

“Sometimes it just kind of spills out,” Erwin explained, letting out a little huff. “Sometimes all these little things about you just add up and overwhelm me, and I want to share that because you deserve love, Levi, all the love I can give and more.”

“What a sap,” Levi smiled, closing his eyes. Erwin heard the real meaning behind the words.

They stayed knotted together for several long minutes, lulled into tranquility by the harmonic rise and fall of their breath.

“I don’t know about you,” Levi yawned, breaking the silence, “but now I could go for a nap.”

“Even though we just woke up two hours ago?” said Erwin.

“Yep. And you’re comfortable and your shoulders are well-padded. I think I’m just gonna fall asleep on you.”

“Good thing Sundays aren’t for productivity,” Erwin laughed.

Levi punched him in the arm and draped himself back across his torso, contented.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to [crowley-kingoftrunks](http://crowley-kingoftrunks.tumblr.com/) for betaing and moral support.


End file.
